Kamen rider outlaw
by Vega014
Summary: Ginji Ikeda is a troubled teen who one day discovers that there are creatures of unknown origin living in the city he just moved to. Now he seeks to uncover the secrets of this city and the true motifs of these creatures. He will do this with help of his new friend, Kamen Rider Outlaw.
1. Chapter 1

Currently, a young Asian man with black hair that went past his ears was currently running away from a creature that was bipedal and had dark blue spikes protruding from all over it's torso, lower legs, forearms, shoulders and head. What parts of its body that weren't covered in spikes were colored a dark yellow. A big slit ran across this creatures face and it was green in color.

This young Asian man wore a black t-shirt under a short sleeved white button up, faded black jeans and red high top converse. This young man's name is Ginji.

Ginji ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could while frantically saying,"Why is this happening?! What is this thing that's chasing me?! What in the hell is going on?!"

Ginji then looked over his shoulder just as the creature lunged at him. Ginji fell down and turned to face the creature as it leapt toward him with its claws drawn. Ginji screamed in terror and raised his arms trying to block the creatures attack until everything stopped.

"_Wow, this does not look good at all. Not one bit.",A british voice narrated over the still image. _

_"I know that. Seeing as how I am the guy who was dealing with this situation.",Ginji narrated as a disembodied voice over the still image. _

_"Well that's obvious. It's a good thing I came in and saved you when I did.",the British voice said. _

_"It is but, we're not there yet. I haven't explained how I even got to this situation yet.",Ginji said to the other disembodied voice. _

_"Oh okay. Well then, I'll let you get to it.",the British voice said. _

_"Thank you. Now, time for me to explain how this happened and in order to do that I must also explain how today is the day that my life became really weird.",Ginji said._

* * *

**Hours earlier…**

_"So my day was going like it usually did. I got up, went to school and did what I need to do. Oh I also forgot to mention that my name is Ginji Ikeda.",Ginji narrated _over a scene that showed him walking in a hallway that was crowded with students. He sighed as he reached his locker and began to put his books inside of his backpack.

Ginji closed his locker once he was done and turned around, only to be met with a swift punch to his gut from a young woman who had long hair that was naturally brown but dyed red. This young woman wore a grey sleeveless shirt which stopped above her navel, blue ripped jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hi to you to Bailey.",Ginji said sarcastically while grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Save it dorkling, where is it?",Bailey said, in an aggravated tone.

"Now what could you possibly be talking about?",Ginji said before Bailey punched him in the same place, causing him to grab his stomach in pain once more.

"You know what I am talking about. Now give me it.",Bailey said while angrily gritting her teeth.

"If by it you mean the project that you so graciously forced upon me; you'll be happy to know that I never did it and wanted you to suffer and fail.",Ginji said with a smug smile. Bailey angrily gritted her teeth then said,"You know what that means dorkling!" before she threw a punch at Ginji, who ducked under it and stood up straight behind Bailey and said in a smug voice,"Oh now that's no way to thank the guy who just saved you from being considered a cheater now is it?"

"I'm gonna kill you!",Bailey said in anger as she began to chase Ginji, who ran away in fear.

As Ginji ran out of the school with Bailey close behind him, the scene paused and Ginji's disembodied voice narrated,"_That's Bailey. She's my bully. Now I know you're probably saying,"You get bullied by her?" but, don't let her size nor my choice of getting back at her fool you. She is very, VERY, scary; hell I seem to be the only one she likes to use as a personal punching bag."_

* * *

**Flashback**

GInji was in study hall reading when Bailey slammed some papers down in front of him and told him,"You're doing my homework for me dorkling."

"Uh, no I'm not. I had a hard time doing that myself, why the hell would I do it for you?",Ginji asked, in a slightly offended tone. He was then hauled out of his chair by his collar and put very close to Bailey's face as she authoritatively said,"Because if don't, I will kick your ass from here to the parking lot without giving a damn how many bones I break."

"That's a really good reason.",GInji said with a fake smile. Bailey grinned smugly before she punched GInji across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Ginji grabbed his jaw in pain then said,"What was that for?"

"That's for being a smartass and for making me have to threaten you.",Bailey said before she stormed off. Ginji looked at Bailey as she left and said,"Bitch."

"_See what I mean? Anyway, I'll let you get back to the story.",Ginji narrated._

* * *

**Present time**

Ginji ran across the courtyard before he was tackled by Bailey. Bailey turned Ginji onto his back and punched him in the face twice before he tossed her off of him and stood up. Bailey stood up and threw a punch at Ginji, who dodged it and said,"Nope."

Bailey then hit Ginji in his side, only for him to retaliate by hitting her in her side. Bailey gritted her teeth then she tackled Ginji to the ground and the two struggled with one another until they separated from one another. The two teens were about to hit one another but, they looked up to see the principal of their school staring down at them with a disappointed gaze.

"Principal Anderson, nice to see you.",Ginji said in an apprehensive tone.

"Hi Mom.",Bailey said while waving.

"You both know the drill. My office now.", Principal Anderson said in an authoritative voice. Ginji and Bailey groaned in frustration then Bailey hit Ginji in his stomach and he winced while she grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**Later on.. **

Ginji and Bailey were sitting in the waiting area of the main office, with Ginji having an ice pack over his right eye and Bailey holding her side while slouching in her chair. Ginji sighed then said,"So we're in the office again. Both of us knowing that we're gonna get lectured because of this."

"At least your mom isn't the principal.",Bailey said to Ginji. Ginji scoffed then said,"At least your parent pays attention to you, unlike my dad."

The door to the office opened and an older Asian man with jet black hair walked out of it with Principal Anderson. This man was wearing black rimmed glasses and a black suit along with a white button down shirt.

"Thank you for calling me Ms Anderson. I once again apologise for my son's behavior and will hope that nothing of this such happens again.",the man said with a deep voice while shaking Principal Anderson's hand.

"It's okay Mr Ikeda and I should also apologise to you for my daughter's constant mistreatment ,of your son.",Principal Anderson said. Mr Ikeda nodded then he said,"Ginji, come on." as he walked towards the schools exit. Ginji grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he followed his father.

* * *

In Mr Ikeda's car, Ginji stared out the window as his father drove down the road. Mr Ikeda sighed then said,"Ginji, this is the fourth time in the month since we've moved here that you've been called to the principal's office for getting in an altercation with that girl."

"Well excuse me for getting bullied. It's not like I want to have Bailey be a total bitch to me.",Ginji said in a frustrated tone.

"Watch your language Ginji. Even if she does bother you, you are not to do anything but tell an administrator, understand?!",Mr Ikeda said in a demanding tone. Ginji sighed then said,"Whatever."

Mr Ikeda sighed in frustration then he said,"I told you to dress in something nice today. Why are you dressed like a delinquent?"

"I just picked out some clothes dad.",Ginji replied, slightly annoyed by his father.

"Well you should've picked out some better clothes. Remember I am taking you to my office today and you're going to meet my boss.",Mr Ikeda said in an authoritative voice. Ginji groaned then went back to looking out the window.

"_And that's my dad. If it seems that me and him have a great relationship and he's a great guy then you'd be wrong. We have a shit relationship and he's a dick.",Ginji narrated over the scene. _

* * *

At Mr Ikeda's job, Mr Ikeda and Ginji walked out of an elevator with Mr Ikeda saying,"Stand up straight, don't speak unless spoken to, and above all us do not embarrass me."

"Okay dad, I won't.",Ginji said while sighing in frustration. He and his father walked through the floor with Ginji taking glances at the many other employees. Ginji and his father passed by one of the executive offices and Ginji stopped in place. He looked back into the office to see that inside was a creature that was bipedal and had dark blue spikes protruding from all over it's torso, lower legs, forearms, shoulders and head. What parts of its body that weren't covered in spikes were colored a dark yellow. A big slit ran across this creatures face and it was green in color.

Ginji blinked a few times and said,"What the hell?"

The creature then noticed Ginji was staring at it and growled at him. Ginji stepped back in surprise and fear then he heard his father say,"Ginji, get over here."

Ginji looked at where his dad's voice came from and walked towards it, noticing how the creature stared at him as he left its view. Ginji then walked until he came to his father's side and was introduced to a middle-aged Caucasian man with greying well kept brown hair who wore a full grey suit with a black button up underneath.

"Mr Tyler, this is my son, Ginji.",Mr Ikeda said while nudging Ginji's shoulder. The man smiled and said,"Hello Ginji. I'm Reginald Tyler, your fathers boss."

"Yeah hi. Uh, dad did you see that back there?",Ginji asked his father while pointing back to where he was. Mr Ikeda raised an eyebrow then said,"See what?"

"That spiked creature thing. The one that was in the office we passed.",Ginji said while motioning to the office that he saw the creature in. Mr Ikeda continued to have his confused expression while Reginald said,"You have a very imaginative boy here Jun. Seeing creatures even in a dull office like this, I wish more people did that."

Mr Ikeda smiled then said,"Well he has always been a creative one. Even when he was younger."

"Really? How old are you Ginji?",Reginald asked with an inquisitive look.

"I'm sixteen.",Ginji answered.

"Sixteen. A ripe age, you started thinking about college yet?",Reginald asked.

"Uh not really. Haven't decided what I want to be yet.",Ginji admitted, with Mr Ikeda gaining a slightly surprised expression. Reginald nodded then said,"Well either way, once you do know what you want to be; have your father contact me. I have some pull at a few college's in the area. Could get you into one of em."

Ginji gave an awkward smile then Mr Ikeda said,"Well, I have to get some work done. Come on Ginji."

"Goodbye Ginji and Jun, need those reports on my desk by tomorrow afternoon.",Reginald said with a smile. Mr Ikeda smiled then he and Ginji left the office, with Mr Ikeda saying,"That was good Ginji." as they left.

Reginald smile disappeared once Ginji and Mr Ikeda were out of sight and he said,"That boy can see us? He's a special one."

The spiked creature walked up to Reginald and snarled and growled at him. Reginald turned his head to the creature then said,"Yes, the child saw you. He can be useful to us."

The spiked creature roared lightly towards Reginald, who responded,"Right. There is the possibility of him becoming a threat. Bring him to me." The spiked creature nodded then ran out of the building on all fours. Reginald looked out the window to see Ginji walking across the street while his father went back into the building.

* * *

Back with Ginji, he walked along the sidewalk and he sighed while gaining a saddened look on his face as he stopped in his tracks. He then took out his phone and went to a picture of himself and an older asian woman with brown hair smiling together. Ginji looked at the picture and sighed before turning his phone off and shaking his head. He then exhaled deeply before saying,"Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. Be strong Ginji, be strong Ginji."

Ginji then exhaled deeply once more before he heard growling and looked to his left to see the spiked creature staring at him. He stepped back and said,"That thing again. Wait a sec Ginji, it's not real. It's only a figment of your imagination."

The creature growled then lunged at Ginji and he jumped out of the way of it, with the creature crashing into a lamp post and bending it. Ginji's eyes widened then he said,"Okay, it's real." in a worried voice before he began running away from the creature. The spiked creature shook its head before running after Ginji.

"_And this is where you guys came in on so, I'm gonna let you just see the rest.",Ginji narrated. _

"_Now I show up.",The British voice narrated. _

Ginji ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could while frantically saying,"Why is this happening?! What is this thing that's chasing me?! What in the hell is going on?!"

Ginji then looked over his shoulder just as the creature lunged at him. Ginji fell down and turned to face the creature as it leapt toward him with its claws drawn. Ginji screamed in terror and raised his arms trying to block the creatures attack until the creature was shot in the shoulder and went flying backwards. Ginji was confused by this then he looked up as he heard someone say,"Ah dammit. I missed." in a british voice.

A man in cowboy themed armor walked up to Ginji's side while wielding a high tech revolver which was gunmetal grey with hints of green and yellow in color. The man's torso armor was mainly bronze with green and yellow lines on the chest and shoulders (with the chest and shoulders resembling a poncho.). The gauntlets were bronze with a yellow trim on the wrist. The boots were half calf length and bronze with a yellow trim on the top and black soles. This was all over a dark green undersuit with dark green gloves. The helmet of this armor was mainly bronze with the top of it resembling a cowboy hat, the back and parts of the side under the hat being yellow and resembling hair, and having green compound eyes for a visor. Around this man's waist was a belt that had a yellow strap and a large buckle that was shaped like a five point star which was gun metal grey with a green mechanical five point star in the center of it.

The man twirled his gun on his finger then said,"Hate it when I miss my mark."

The man looked down at Ginji and said,"Need a hand?" while extending a hand to Ginji. Ginji took the hand and stood up, Ginji being shorter than the armored man by two inches, while asking,"Who are you?"

"Call me Outlaw.",The man, now known as Outlaw, said while putting his revolver on his shoulder. Outlaw and Ginji then looked towards the spiked creature as it got up and roared at the two. Ginji had a look of fear plastered on his face while Outlaw said,"Still kicking huh. Don't worry kid, I got him."

Outlaw then charged at the spiked creature as it charged at him. He then ducked under a swing from the creatures claws then he kicked the creature in the side before shooting it in the back. Outlaw stood up and backhanded the creature then he dodged a slash before punching the creature in the stomach. The spiked creature roared then managed to hit Outlaw three times before it was shot twice. Outlaw shot the creature in the chest four times then kicked it in the face causing the creature to stumble back and fall over.

Ginji put his hands through his hair and said in a confused, amazed, and surprised voice,"What the hell is going on?!"

Outlaw blocked the spiked creatures punch then punched it twice before kicking it in the side. Outlaw then spun the cylinder of his revolver three times causing it to announce,"**QUICK DRAW!**"

Bronze, yellow, and green energy began to gather at the end of Outlaw's revolver as he aimed the gun and got in a ready stance. The spiked creature roared then charged at Outlaw, as the armored man pulled the trigger of his revolver. A bullet made of bronze, yellow, and green energy shot out of Outlaw's revolver as the revolver announced,"**HIGH NOON BREAKDOWN!**"

The bullet hit the spiked creature in the chest and the creature stumbled back before it exploded. Ginji flinched because of the explosion then he looked at Outlaw as the man picked up one of the spikes from the creature and said,"I think Kris can use this."

Outlaw then began walking while taking off his driver and canceling his transformation. This reveal Outlaw to be a Caucasian man with brown hair that was well kept who wore a dark blue jacket over a white t shirt, blue straight legged jeans, and white and grey running shoes.

Ginji looked at this man then said,"Hey, are you gonna tell what that was?"

"That was me saving you from some mugger. It was nothing and you can go back home Kid.",the man said while walking past Ginji. Ginji walked in front of the man, stopping him in his tracks, and said,"What are you talking about a mugger; that thing wasn't a mugger."

"Thing? Don't you think that's a harsh way to describe another human?",The man asked.

"That wasn't human! There is no way a human has spikes all over and a green slit on its face!",Ginji said in hysteria. The man's eyes widened and he said in a surprised voice,"You saw that? Like you actually saw that creature for what it was?"

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I see that thing? How could I not see it?",Ginji said with confusion in his voice. The man nodded then he smiled and said,"You're like me. You can see them. Oh that's fantastic!"

Ginji raised an eyebrow then he was surprised when the man put his arm around his shoulders while saying,"You don't know how awesome that is kid. My name's Ace Wilder by the way."

"Ginji Ikeda? Are you gonna tell me what that was or not?",Ginji asked.

"Yes I'm gonna tell you but first, I need to make sure this isn't some fluke. Come on Ginji.",Ace said before he began walking, dragging Ginji along with him. Ginji looked at Ace and said,"Where are we going?!"

"To my place.",Ace said casually.

"Why are you taking me to your house when I just met you?!",Ginji asked in complete confusion.

"Because my wife will kill me if I don't.",Ace said casually. Ginji raised an eyebrow but in turn just shrugged, preferring having something to do instead of going home and be alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Fictional cast**

**Ginji Ikeda:Mahiro Takasugi**

**Jun Ikeda:Yasuyuki Maekawa**

**Bailey Anderson:Destiny Fomo**

**Ace Wilder:Gregg Sulkin**

**Kris Wilder:BlackKrystel**

**Reginald Tyler:Willem Dafoe**


	2. Chapter 2

Currently, Ginji and Ace were walking up a flight of stairs in a and Ginji huffed before saying in a winded tone,"Ugh, why did you have us… take the stairs… instead, of, the elevator?"

"Because the stairs are good for you. You need the exercise.",Ace said optimistically while going past Ginji. Ginji groaned then continued up the stairs. Eventually, Ginji and Ace ended up on the fifth floor of a condominium complex and Ace got out a key and unlocked the door before turning to Ginji and saying,"When we go in here, let me do the talking."

"Sure?",Ginji questioned. Ace nodded then he opened the door and entered the condo while saying,"Honey I'm home."

"ACE!",Ace and Ginji heard coming from another room in the condo. A young African American woman with curly brown hair that was currently tied back in a low ponytail with a few strands hanging over her face walked out of a backroom and up to Ace with a frustrated expression on her face. This woman wore a grey long sleeve shirt and black athletic shorts. This woman's name is Kris.

Kris hit Ace on his chest then said,"You did it again!"

"Did what?",Ace said, trying to hide his knowledge of what he did.

"You ran off to fight before I could finish upgrading the damn driver! You know what happens every time you do it but you still do it!",Kris shouted in frustration. Ace scoffed then said,"Babe, nothing happens. I'm perfectly fine."

Kris raised an eyebrow then said,"Take it off."

Ginji's eyes widened while Ace said,"There's no need for that babe."

"Take it off.",Kris said authoritatively. Ace sighed then he took off his jacket then his shirt to reveal a burn mark on his lower abdomen, also revealing his muscular physique. Kris looked Ace in the eye and said,"See, you got burned by the excess energy the transformation puts out. That's why you shouldn't just take off before I finish upgrading the driver."

"Look babe I'm sorry. I couldn't just wait until you were finished, I needed to go stop the creature before it got someone. Speaking of which, this is Ginji.",Ace said while motioning to Ginji. Ginji waved and said,"uh hi." to Kris.

Kris looked at Ginji and said,"Hi." before looking at Ace and saying,"Why did you bring a kid here?"

"Because he's like us. He saw the creature I fought for what it actually was.",Ace said with amazement. Kris' eyes widened then she looked at Ginji and said,"That true?"

"Yeah. I'm still waiting for him to explain… everything.",Ginji said. Kris looked at Ace and a smile crept onto her face while she said,"You knew I'd leap at the chance to run test didn't you?"

"Duh I did. You're my wife, I know everything about you.",Ace said while getting closer to Kris. Kris continued to smile then she said,"Sit on the couch while I go get the first aid kit."

"Will do.",Ace said with a smile before he kissed Kris passionately. The two young adults then separated and Kris walked away while Ace said,"C'mon Ginji let's chat." as he walked into the living room area and sat on the couch. Ginji followed Ace and sat on a chair before Ace said,"So, what do you wanna know kid?"

"Well can you start by telling me what the hell that spiked thing was.",Ginji said.

"Why yes I can. The creature was a Novis. Don't know much about them except that they can't be seen by most humans.",Ace said. Ginji nodded then said,"Why can't most people see them?"

"We don't know that fully. My guess is that they emit some kind of pheromone or have some kind of field around which cause most people to see them as regular humans.",Kris said as she sat next to Ace with a first aid kit and began tending to his wound.

"Okay. Well mind telling me who you two are?",Ginji asked.

"Not at all. As you know my name is Ace Wilder and this beautiful woman next to me is my wife; Kris. We're like you in that we can see the Novis but unlike you we've been able to see them for years now. A few months ago, we saw one of the Novis trying to take someone and I fought it and won.",Ace said before flinching as Kris purposely pressed down on his wound.

"He got his ass kicked. But, not before he managed to wound he Novis and break off part of its skin. From that I made the equipment that Ace uses to become Outlaw and we've been working together to figure out the motives of the Novis for months now.",Kris interrupted as she finished patching up Ace. Kris then took out a cotton swab and walked over to Ginji before saying,"Open."

"Why should I?",Ginji questioned. Kris then stepped on Ginji's foot and he yelped which Kris used to hold his mouth open and swab his mouth before she walked away while saying,"Thank you."

"You know you could've asked him.",Ace said.

"Asking takes too long, I need to run test dammit!",Kris said as she walked past the couch. Ginji raised an eyebrow then said,"She's very assertive."

"Yeah, it's one of the sexiest things about her.",Ace said while looking at Kris as she walked into a room and closed the door. Ace then turned his gaze to Ginji then said,"So p, anything else you wanna know?"

"Uh, only one thing really. Why was that thing after me? I mean I know I saw it at my dad's job but, I'm just a kid.",Ginji said. Ace sat up and said,"Wait you saw that at your dad's job?"

Ginji nodded then Ace said,"Mhmm, alrighty then. Well if that's it, I'll take ya home." while putting on his shirt and standing up.

"Not so fast, I am coming with you.",Kris said as she came out of the back room, now wearing skinny jeans and white sneakers. Ginji stood up then said,"Why would you want to come with us? All Ace is doing is taking me home."

"I want to come because knowing my husband, he'll find something to do that will require his driver or my expertise.",Kris said while standing next to Ace. Ace looked at his wife and said,"Hey, I don't always do that."

"Not always but sometimes.",Kris said.

"You're just using this as an excuse to go out with me, aren't you?",Ace said.

"Wha? No..I'm not. I'd…. Okay fine, I'm going because of that but can you blame me? You're my husband after all.",Kris admitted. Ace kissed Kris on her forehead then said,"And I'm glad to be everyday. Let's go then people." while walking to the door. Kris followed Ace while saying,"And we're taking the elevator."

Ginji chuckled then he followed the two young adults.

* * *

At Ginji's father's job, Reginald sat in his office awaiting the return of the spiked creature until someone came in and said,"Sir." in a feminine voice. Reginald turned around to see a Caucasian woman with brunette hair wearing black rimmed glasses standing in front of his desk. This woman wore a dark red shirt under a red blazer, a red form fitting skirt and gold flats.

"Ah Diana, what news do you have for me?",Reginald asked.

"I have some possibly distressing news, also please do not call me that horrible human name. I hate it extremely.",The woman said in a respectful tone. Reginald nodded then said,"You know why we use those names. They are the way we hide in plain sight of the humans however, seeing as we are in private. What is this possibly distressing news, Denji?"

"It is that Vadi was killed while trying to get that boy you wanted.",the woman, now known as Denji, said. Reginald gain a solemn look then said,"Really? Vadi was killed? By who?"

"It was killed by that cowboy we've been dealing with for the past year.",Denji said while handing Reginald a tablet. Reginald took the tablet and saw that it had a CCTV screenshot of Outlaw fighting the spiked creature. Reginald put the tablet down on his desk then sighed before saying,"This cowboy, what is his motive? Why does he continue to know where our kind are and our plans?"

"That is something we've not been able to find out. All of our spies have been killed by him when he fought them.",Denji said. Reginald nodded then he leaned back in his chair and said,"Seems that he is more of a threat than presumed. *scoff* Quiet intriguing."

"What do you want to do about him sir?",Denji asked.

"Hmm, I want you and Mayunka to oversee this cowboy problem of ours. Use the soldiers we have at our disposal. I also want you to bring that boy to me personally.",Reginald said to Denji. Denji nodded then she said,"Will do sir."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?",Reginald asked.

"Yes actually. We have successfully developed that weapon you wanted. All we need now is a compatible user.",Denji said with a smile. Reginald smiled deviously then said,"That's good. You may now leave Denji."

Denji nodded then she left the office. Reginald sat back in his chair and rested his head on his fist while saying,"Who is this cowboy exactly?" and staring at the tablet.

* * *

In a lab area of the building, Denji walked into the lab and said,"Mayunka! Where are you?!" with excitement in her voice. Denji then stopped when she saw a asian man with an athletic build and jet black hair, which was in the style of dreadlocks that went down to half his abdomen, asleep on a chair. This man wore only a pair of black jeans which had the right leg cut off just below the knee and a black combat boots which had red laces. This man is Mayunka. _**(Author's note: His name is actually pronounced Mai-un-kah.)**_

Denji sighed then she took off on of her flats and hit Mayunka in the chest with it while saying,"Mayunka, wake up!"

Mayunka immediately awoke and said,"Hey! What the! Oh, hey Denji. I was just… uh."

"Sleeping as usual.",Denji said in a mildly agitated tone.

"I was not sleeping, I was. I was. Okay I was sleeping but can you blame me? We never get anything exciting to do.",Mayunka said while standing up, showing how much taller he was compared to Denji.

"Well you're in luck because we have been tasked with retrieving a boy for our master as well as dealing with that cowboy problem of ours.",Denji said in excitement. Mayunka nodded then said,"So, does that mean we go can go out?"

"Yes we're gonna go out and find the child and the cowboy.",Denji said. Mayunka fist pumped then he and Denji began walking towards the elevator. Mayunka then asked,"I can change out of this human disguise right?"

"In a bit.",Denji said with a smile.

* * *

Back with Ginji, he was currently following Ace and Kris through a shopping center as the two young adults in front of him talked about whatever came to their mind. He had a look of confusion then he said,"Uh guys, why are we at a mall when I'm trying to go home?"

"I need some stuff and this place was on the way to your house so we decided to stop.",Kris said while looking at her phone. Ginji nodded then Ace looked at him and said,"Don't worry Ginji we'll get you home before your parents freak out or say your out past curfew or whatever parents say nowadays."

Ginji became slightly saddened by this then said,"Don't worry, my dad isn't home long enough to care about my curfew."

Kris and Ace looked at one another then Kris said,"One of the things I need is in this store. I'll be out in a sec, you guys can stay here." before she walked into a store.

Ace looked at Ginji then said,"So, tell me about yourself Ginji."

"What?",Ginji questioned.

"Tell me about yourself. Like what are some of your interests, likes, dislikes, hobbies. That stuff.",Ace said nonchalantly.

"Oh… well I don't really have any hobbies. Some interest of mine are music, tv.",Ginji said before he was bumped into by someone and he stumbled towards Ace. Ginji looked at the person as they said,"Oh sorry." and he said,"It's alright."

Ginji then saw that the person who bumped into him was in fact Bailey then he said,"Ah shit."

Bailey looked at Ginji and said,"Dorkling?!" before punching him in the stomach, causing Ginji to keel over while saying,"What was that for?"

"That was for getting me in trouble with my mom jackass. Now I'm grounded for three weeks along with having detention with you for a whole month.",Bailey said in an aggravated voice.

"What?! We have detention?!",Ginji said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's after school and we have to go or we'll be suspended.",Bailey said while crossing her arms. Ginji groaned then Ace looked at him and said,"Gonna introduce me to your friend here Ginji?"

"She/he is not my friend!",Ginji and Bailey said in unison while looking at Ace. The two teens then looked at one another with Ginji saying,"Hey don't copy me."

"I didn't copy you, you copied me.",Bailey retorted. Ace just watched the two teens argue with a smirk on his face then Kris walked up to him and said,"Who's the girl Ginji's arguing with?"

"Don't know, but I have a hunch. So you get what you need?",Ace said while looking at his wife. Kris nodded then she said,"Now all we need to get is this and I'll be able to make it."

Ace nodded then he looked up and saw Mayunka and Denji walking around. Ace then turned Kris' head while saying,"Babe, you see them too right?"

Kris saw Mayunka and Denji then said,"Yep. Think they're here for Ginji?"

"Yeah I do. You got my driver?",Ace said. Kris held up Ace's driver then said,"You know I do and it's been fully upgraded."

"Sweet thanks babe.",Ace said while reaching for his driver. Kris took the belt from Ace's grasp while saying,"Not so fast bucko, you're forgetting to do something."

Ace thought about it then he kissed Kris passionately on her lips then he pulled away while saying,"Good luck kiss." while smiling. Kris smiled then said,"Go get em cowboy."

"You know I will honey.",Ace said while taking his driver and winking at Kris. He then ran away from his wife and towards a clothing store.

Mayunka and Denji walked through the shopping center with Denji groaning,"Where is this stupid kid?! I mean from what I've researched this is where most human adolescents go during the time period when they're not in school."

Mayunka wasn't even paying attention to Denji and he saw Ginji still arguing with Bailey. He then tapped Denji and said,"Hey Denji, isn't that the kid the boss wants?"

Denji looked at Ginji and said,"Yes that is the child. Good work Mayunka. Now we just need to find someway to capture him without."

Mayunka roared and emitted a powerful wave of energy that decimated the landscape but also incinerated most of the people caught in it. Mayunka then changed into his true form which was a muscular humanoid man with blood red skin and black tattoos covering his back and arms. He now wore black fingerless gloves which had silver spikes on the knuckles and the same pants and boots he had on in his human disguise. His face was now blood red and he had fangs protruding from his bottom jaw and his eyes were skyblue. He also still had his jet black dreadlocks.

Mayunka roared once more then Denji said,"Mayunka, you idiot." as Mayunka began walking towards Ginji. Ginji, Kris and Bailey saw Mayunka with Bailey saying,"What is that thing?!"

"I don't know but I think we should follow the crowd and run.",Ginji said before he and Bailey tried to run only for them to see that Denji was behind them in her true form. Denji now had light blue skin with red marking all over her body and her hair was now a fiery crimson along with her eyes; she also wore the same clothes she had on in her human disguise. Denji's nails became golden and when she smiled it was revealed that she had gold teeth that were sharp as swords.

Ginji's eyes widened and he looked at both Mayunka and Denji as Bailey said in fear,"Dorkling, What are these things?"

"I don't know alright! I truthfully don't know.",Ginji said, being quite overwhelmed by his own thoughts and the current situation.

"You knowing us isn't necessary child. All you need to know is that you're coming with us whether you like it or not.",Denji said, with her voice being more sinister than it was when she was in her human disguise.

"Me? Why would you want me?",Ginji questioned.

"Not gonna tell ya, now shut up and come on before I hurt you and the girl.",Mayunka said in a much more growling and deep voice than his human form. Ginji gasped then he looked at Bailey and thought,"They're willing to hurt her just because she's next to me? That's cruel."

Mayunka moved closer towards Ginji then he stumbled back when he was shot in the chest several times. Denji raised an eyebrow then she jumped back she was shot in her shoulder and when she landed she looked towards one of the second floor of the shopping center while saying,"Who did that?!"

Outlaw came out from behind a pillar and said,"That'd be me madam."

Ginji and Bailey looked up at Outlaw along with Denji and Mayunka, with Mayunka saying,"It's that cowboy, Denji."

"I can see that Mayunka!",Denji replied to Mayunka in an aggravated tone.

"A cowboy? Why does he sound British?",Bailey questioned.

"Don't know but we should run now!",Ginji said while grabbing Bailey by her hand and running away from the two monsters. Denji saw this and was going to attack the two but she guarded herself as the ground in front of her was shot at by Outlaw.

Outlaw jumped down from the second floor and landed in between Denji and Mayunka before saying,"Hey madam, stay here for a bit. I'd love to get to know you and your muscle bound friend some more."

Denji gritted her teeth in annoyance then said,"Mayunka, go after those children. Keep the boy alive and do whatever you want to the girl." before firing azure balls of fire towards Outlaw, who dodged them then shot at her.

"Okay Denji.",Mayunka said while chuckling before running after Ginji and Bailey. Outlaw saw this and ran after Mayunka, kicking the blood red Novis in the back once close enough. Outlaw got in front of Mayunka and dodged a punch before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Mayunka stumbled back towards Denji, who walked up to Mayunka, then he said,"Ah, don't get in my way ya stupid cowboy."

"I have a name for your information. It's Outlaw also no way I'm letting you or your blue friend here get those kids.",Outlaw said while aiming his gun at both Mayunka and Denji. Mayunka and Denji became angered then charged at Outlaw, who prepared to fight the two Novis.

* * *

Inside a sporting goods store, Ginji and Bailey ran until they stopped behind an aisle that was for cleats. Ginji caught his breath then looked out from the aisle while saying,"I think we lost them for a sec."

"Okay… you can let go of my hand now.",Bailey said in a slightly choked voice. Ginji looked at Bailey then down at their hands before he let go of her hand and nervously said,"Oh sorry about that."

"It's okay. I mean you were saving me.",Bailey said while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. The two teens stayed in an awkward silence for a few moments then they averted their gaze to the sound of someone crashing through the door and slamming into an aisle. They peeked out from their hiding spot to see Outlaw getting up from the destroyed aisle he was on and block a punch from Mayunka before shooting at Denji. Mayunka threw several more punches at Outlaw, who dodged them then punched him twice before shooting the hulking monster in the torso many times. Mayunka stumbled back while Denji punched at Outlaw, with him sidestepping the punch then kicking Denji in the back causing her to stumble forwards.

Outlaw then shot at Denji before getting punched in the side by Mayunka. Denji took this opportunity to shoot a torrent of azure fire into Outlaws chest, causing him to fly back and crash into one of the registers.

Ginji saw this and gasped before he began looking around the floor, eventually picking up a football and saying,"This can work."

"What are you doing?",Bailey asked Ginji as she watched him go out from cover.

"Something really stupid.",Ginji said while throwing the football in his hand. While this was going on, Mayunka and Denji walked towards Outlaw, as the cowboy themed rider struggled to get himself to his feet.

"Ha ha, this guy is a pushover. Can't believe any of our kind were killed by him.",Mayunka said while laughing. Denji smirked while saying,"It is pretty hard to believe."

Denji was then hit in the side of the head by the football Ginji threw and she held her head while turning her head to the boy. Ginji gulped then said,"You want me right? Come and get me." before running out of the store's back entrance. Denji growled, being annoyed by how much work she had to do from chasing Ginji and fighting Outlaw, then said in a malice filled voice,"Mayunka, get that boy."

"Can do. Get back here you little brat!",Mayunka said while chasing after Ginji. Denji groaned then commented,"Human children are so damn annoying. Actually so are the children of my race."

"Then that explains why you're so annoying.",Denji heard come from behind her. She turned her gaze to behind her just in time to be hit by a powerful punch from Outlaw, causing her to stumble back. Outlaw then punched Denji several more times before ending his onslaught by kicking Denji so hard she flew back into a wall. Denji fell to the ground and some of the ceiling fell on top of her. Outlaw let out a sigh of relief then he turned around and looked at Bailey while asking,"You know where that kid went?"

"No, but that door leads to the back of the mall so he probably ran towards the parking lot.",Bailey said with some fear in her voice. Outlaw nodded then he picked up his gun, which he dropped at some point earlier, and said,"You should go home kid. Oh and if anyone asks, I was never here." before he went out the back door of the store. Bailey nodded then she ran out of the store. Denji groaned as she slowly got to her knees and reverted to her human disguise. Once Denji was to her feet she began walking towards the back door to follow Mayunka.

* * *

In a parking lot, Ginji ran as fast as he could only for Mayunka to catch up with him and slam the teen into the side of a car. Ginji gritted his teeth then he dropped to the floor to avoid being grabbed by Mayunka. He crawled between Mayunka's legs then began running some more as Mayunka said,"Hey!"

Mayunka growled in anger then he covered his fist in raging blood red energy before punching the ground and shouting,"STAY STILL!"

This caused the ground in front of Ginji to explode and send him back a few feet. Ginji stopped and grabbed his side in pain before he was picked up by the collars of his shirts and hauled to his feet by Mayunka, who then said,"Okay, now I'm done playing games. You're coming with me and Denji or else these spikes go through your head."

"What the hell do you want with me anyway? I'm just a kid in high school, not some chosen one or something.",Ginji said while struggling to try and get out of Mayunka's grip.

"Well…. I don't know much about why we want you; didn't pay attention when Denji was explaining that. What I do know is that you can see our true forms even when we wear our disguises and that doesn't sit well with us.",Mayunka said. Ginji continued struggling then he kicked Mayuka's side and he cringed in pain while Mayunka chuckled. Mayunka then dropped Ginji when he was shot in his back several times by Outlaw. Outlaw charged towards Mayunka while saying,"I hope Kris made this work." and pressing the star on his driver twice.

"**QUICKDRAW!**",the driver announced as bronze, yellow, and green gathered around Outlaw's right boot. Outlaw then jumped up and performed a flying side kick as his driver announced,"**HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN!**"

The kick hit Mayunka in his chest and he flew back and crashed into the roof of a car. He then reverted into his human disguise and was knocked unconscious.

Outlaw landed next to Ginji and said,"Phew, you okay Gin?"

"Yeah, although I think my ribs broke when he hit me the first time.",Ginji said while grabbing his side in pain.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he broke a few of mine when he socked me through that store.",Outlaw said while sitting down next to Ginji. Ginji looked at Outlaw then the two began laughing together before cringing in pain. Outlaw sighed then he said,"Ginji, how would you like to become my protégé?"

"What?",Ginji questioned.

"How would like to become my protégé, apprentice, student. To put it simple, I want to teach you to become like me.",Outlaw said.

"Really? Why would you wanna do that? I'm not a hero like you.",Ginji said.

"Not yet but you have the potential. I mean you did save me from getting creamed by those two with a football.",Outlaw said.

"Hehe, I guess that was pretty impressive. But still I'm not worthy of becoming like you.", Ginji said in a doubtful voice. Outlaw groaned then said,"Boy, I'm gonna tell you the truth, you suck and are a bit of a dickhead but you have potential to be much more. Let me help you suck less."

Ginji looked at Outlaw then at the ground before saying,"Eh, I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean I'd like to not suck so much."

Outlaw let out a joyful chuckle then he said,"Great. Your training starts tomorrow after you're time in detention with your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?", Ginji questioned.

"That girl you were arguing with, I think you called her Bailey. She's your girlfriend right?",Outlaw said while looking at Ginji. Ginji began blushing slightly then he said,"What no! Bailey wouldn't be my girlfriend in a million years and I don't want her to be. She's temperamental, has to have the last word, and is my bully at school."

Outlaw nodded then said,"Uh huh, so what you're saying is that you like her but don't know if she likes you?"

"No, I'm saying I don't like her and I never will.",Ginji said.

"Then why are you blushing?",Outlaw asked. Ginji closed his mouth then turned his face away from Outlaw, as the older man laughed. Suddenly, a black van drove up in front of Outlaw and Ginji with Kris driving it. Kris rolled down the window then said,"What are you two doing just sitting around? Get in before someone finds you."

Ginji and Outlaw nodded then they got up and entered the van before Kris drove the van away from the shopping center.

* * *

A few hours later in Reginald's office, Mayunka and Denji stood before Reginald with their disheveled appearances and Denji said,"Sadly, the child got away and the cowboy bested us."

"That is obvious Denji. What I want to know is how this was possible.",Reginald said, with his voice showing his frustration. Denji became frightened slightly then she said,"It would appear that this boy has allied himself with the cowboy. Possibly being his student."

Reginald let out a frustrated sigh then he looked at Mayunka and said,"And do you have an excuse to tell me or are you gonna continue to stand there being stupid?"

"Huh? Uh, no, I have no excuse boss.",Mayunka said, being snapped out of his thoughts. Reginald groaned in frustration then said,"Well then, it seems that this cowboy has become an actual hazard to my plans. You two will continue to combat him, this time utilizing our troops instead of taking him head on. Is that understood?" in an anger and malice filled voice.

"Yes sir. We will do that sir.",Denji said as she Mayunka became increasingly frightened by Reginald.

"Good, now begone.",Reginald ordered. Denji and Mayunka began leaving the office then Mayunka said,"Oh and boss. The cowboys name is apparently Outlaw. Can we get cool names like that?"

"OUT!",Reginald yelled at Mayunka, causing the man to run out of the office. Reginald groaned then he sat back in his chair and said,"Outlaw. I get the feeling you're going to be a pain in my side for sometime." as his irises changed to being a dull yellow color and his pupils became dark red slits.

* * *

**New members of fictional cast**

**Bethany Joy Lenz as Denji**

**Charles Melton as Mayunka**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after the events of last chapter, Ginji was walking up to Ace and Kris' condo door when he saw the young couple standing outside the door with Ace locking the door. Ginji was now wearing a dark green pullover hoodie over a white t shirt, blue faded jeans and black shoes.

Ace wore a black tank top, white basketball shorts, black running shoes and a black baseball cap which he wore backwards. Kris wore a dark blue sweater, black leggings, and white running shoes as well as a black baseball cap. She also had her hair tied back into a messy low ponytail and she had no makeup on.

Ace checked the door was locked then he said,"Okay, let's go." to Kris before the two saw Ginji walking up to them.

"Hey just the guy we were coming to pick up. How was detention?",Ace said to Ginji as the teen walked up to him and his wife.

"It was detention. Very boring, got some work done, argued with Bailey.",Ginji said.

"Bailey, that was that girl from the other week right?",Kris questioned, with Ginji nodded in response. Kris gave a grin then said,"You two seem to argue a lot, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two are a couple."

Ginji blushed then said,"We're not a couple. We hate each other plus she's a total bitch. Look can we just go where we're going so I can start training?"

"Yeah sure. To the elevator.",Ace said while he and Kris began walking and Ace put a backpack over his shoulder. Ginji followed the two and heard Ace say,"They are so crushing on each other."

"Duh, it's really obvious.",Kris said with a grin. Ginji blushed then groaned.

* * *

At a track/football field, Ginji stood at the bottom of the stands while and Ace stood on either side of him. Ginji looked at the stands then said,"So you want me to run up and down these bleachers four times?"

"Yep. Don't worry I'll be doing it with you.",Ace said nonchalantly.

Ginji nodded then he looked at Kris and said,"And what are you gonna be doing?"

"Recording you and Ace so that I can look back on it later.",Kris said. Ginji nodded then he took off his pullover and said,"Well let's start then."

"Hold on there.",Ace said while putting his arm in front of Ginji. Ace then unzipped his backpack and revealed two sweatbands while saying,"Put these on."

"Sweatbands?",Ginji questioned. Ace looked at the boy then he sighed while putting the sweatbands on Ginji's wrists. Ginji was confused by this then Ace let go and Ginji immediately dropped to his knees and he said while struggling to lift his arms,"Why are these things so heavy?"

"They're weights. Now come on, you do the first two times with them on your arms and the last two on your legs.",Ace said while lifting Ginji up and pushing him towards the stands. Ginji stumbled forward then he fell before he got to his feet and slowly began going up the stands while Ace easily did so while wearing wristbands similar to the ones Ginji was wearing. Kris just sat on a bleacher and recorded the two on her phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginji had finished his running up bleachers and he took off the wristbands before saying,"Why are those things so heavy?"

"Because they're weights.",Kris said while walking up to Ginji and putting a sweatband on his head. Ginji looked at Kris then said,"I know that, I meant how much do they weigh?"

"Twenty pounds each.",Ace said nonchalantly. Ginji looked at the man then said,"Why did you have me go up and down bleachers with twenty pound weights on my arms and legs?!"

"To build up your strength.",Ace said.

"I thought you were supposed to be training me to be like you?",Ginji asked.

"I am, now get on the ground.",Ace said while getting on the ground. Ginji continued to have his confused gaze then he did as he was told then fell on the ground when Kris put the wristbands on his back. Ginji groaned then he began doing push ups along with Ace.

After two hours of exercising, Ginji was laying on the ground, breathing and sweating heavily, while Ace and Kris sat on a bench looking at Kris' phone. Ginji sat up and huffed out a deep breath before saying,"Are we done for the day?"

"Yep, come back tomorrow and we'll continue.",Ace said nonchalantly. Ginji nodded then he said,"So, mind telling me why all we've been doing for the past two weeks is exercise?"

"Like I told you earlier, it's to build your strength and we're gonna be doing only exercises for a bit.",Ace said.

"Were you expecting to do something different?",Kris asked. Ginji faced Kris and Ace while saying,"Well yeah. I thought I'd be learning to fight and stuff, not working out."

"You will learn to fight in time, besides exercising is teaching you as well.",Ace said with a smile.

"How?",Ginji questioned.

"If I told you that, then there'd be no lesson now would there?",Ace said. Ginji grimaced then fell back and fell unconscious. Kris and Ace chuckled then Ace looked at Kris' phone and asked,"So how goes work on your latest project?"

"It's going good. Well save for the fact that I can't figure out what color it should be, how much strain it will put on you, and most importantly if I'm doing the right thing by making this.",Kris said somewhat frantically. Ace put his arm around Kris then said,"This is the right thing to do honey. The Novis aren't gonna stay at the same strength forever and neither should I. Besides you saw how I got wrecked by those two Novi from the other day."

"Don't remind me. It hurt me to see you getting beaten like that. I'm glad Ginji was there to help you.",Kris said.

"Same here. Speaking of our currently passed out friend, how goes things with his equipment?",Ace asked.

"Considering you asked me to make something for him last night, I haven't started and it will take time.",Kris said. Ace nodded then he looked at Ginji and said,"Sounds about right. Just like how it will take time to train Ginji."

* * *

Later on, Ginji said goodbye to Ace and Kris as he was dropped off by them and they drove back to their condo. Ginji walked up to a small two story house and he got out a key to open the door when he heard arguing coming from his neighbor's house. He sighed then entered his home and closed the door while also locking it. Ginji looked towards the kitchen and saw his father pacing around and talking to someone on his phone. He placed his backpack down then walked into the kitchen and said,"Hey dad, I'm home."

"Oh hi Ginji. There's food in the microwave for you.",Jun said as he paid little attention to Ginji and continued talking on the phone. Ginji gained a solemn expression and he simply nodded before leaving the room and going upstairs.

Ginji entered his bedroom then plopped onto his bed and sighed before he looked out his window to the house beside him. He looked into the window of the house and saw Bailey storm into her room and let out a frustrated sigh before sitting on her bed and hugging her legs to her chest. Ginji's expression softened and he averted his eyes to his ceiling so that Bailey wouldn't notice him watching as she began crying.

* * *

The next day at a scrapyard, Denji and Mayunka walked through the scrapyard with Mayunka asking,"Denji, why are we here again?"

"We're here because our master wants us to deal with that Outlaw and he said we have to use our soldiers instead of fight him ourselves. Since most of the soldiers live in the human world, we have to go to them. One of which is here.",Denji said. Mayunka nodded then he asked,"Wait why would one of our soldiers stay in a scrapyard?"

"I don't know.",Denji replied. Mayunka nodded then he looked at a pile of scrap and saw a shining jewel on it. He smiled and walked over to the scrap pile while saying,"Ooh, a jewel."

Denji heard what Mayunka said then looked at him and said,"Mayunka, quit being the simpleton you are and help me find this soldier." in a frustrated tone.

Mayunka picked up the jewel and turned to Denji while saying,"Ah come on Denji, I found this jewel though."

Suddenly, a creature sprung out from the scrap pile and pounced onto Mayunka, who stumbled back in surprise. He then easily punched the creature in the side causing it to fly off of him and tumble on the ground. The creature was revealed to grey skin that was covered in a silver scale like armor that cover its chest, legs, forearms, and on top of its head. The creature also had a long tail which was covered by the silver scale armor and had a stinger at the end. The creature also had black eyes.

"Ow, how the heck did that happen? You're just humans.",The creature questioned while standing up on its feet.

"Oi, I ain't no stinking human.",Mayunka said while changing into his true form. Denji walked up beside Mayunka and said,"Hold it Mayunka, that's the soldier we've been looking for."

"Ah! You're Mayunka, and that means that woman's Denji.",The creature said in fear.

"That's right, and it was our master that wants us to have you help us.",Denji said to the creature. The creature nodded then said,"If the master says it then I gotta do it. Sakru is at your service."

* * *

At Ginji's school, he was in his gym class resting on a bench when he heard light sobbing coming from behind the bleachers. He got up and walked to where he heard the sobbing then saw Bailey was the one sobbing while she held her knees to her chest. Ginji just looked at Bailey then he hesitantly said,"Bailey."

Bailey immediately looked at Ginji, her eyes red from her sobbing, and she said,"Dorkling?! You tell anyone what you saw and I'll,"

"Whoa whoa, hold on. I'm not gonna tell anyone.",Ginji said while putting his hands up defensively. Bailey's expression softened then she said,"You won't? Why not?"

"Because it'd be wrong to, even if it is you.",Ginji said while sitting next to Bailey. Bailey looked at him then she wiped away her tears and said,"Well, what do you want Dorkling?"

"I want to know what you were crying about actually.",Ginji said in a compassionate tone.

Bailey blinked then she sighed before saying in a sorrowful tone,"I was crying because, because of my mom. We got into another one of our many fights this morning."

"Is that what I heard coming from your house last night?",Ginji questioned.

"Yeah. She was bitching at me again for not having the high grades she wants me to.",Bailey said while sniffling and wiping tears from her face.

"Really? Guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering you are the principal's daughter, but I thought you were doing good in all your classes. Heck, aren't you higher ranked than me in our class?",Ginji said.

"Heh nope, you're ranked third while I am fourth.",Bailey said. Ginji raised an eyebrow and said,"That's really good though."

"Not to my mom. Look, it's not like you can do anything about it, so just forget I told you about this.",Bailey said while standing up. Ginji stood up and said,"Wait Bailey."

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kick your ass.",Bailey said, with a false threatening attitude which still showed her sorrow, before walking away from Ginji. Ginji sighed then he jumped slightly when he was pulled out of the gym and into the hallway. Ginji struggled against the person, but quickly winced because of his soreness.

"Ha, surprised you're so sore. I mean we've been training for two weeks now.",Ace said as Ginji looked up at him. Ginji stood up and said,"Ace, the hell are you doing at my school? Actually why are you at my school?"

"I'm here to get you out for the day. Don't worry, I already signed you out and everything so we're good.",Ace said with a smile. Ginji nodded then said,"Okay, but why would you do that?"

"Can't tell you that right now. However I'm just gonna tell you that it's gonna be fun. Now come on, Kris is in the van.",Ace said while he and Ginji began walking.

"Kris is here too?",Ginji questioned.

"Yeah. I would've been in here sooner except we had to… take care of some business per say.",Ace said. Ginji nodded then he got his backpack out of his locker and closed it and locked it. He then said,"You were banging weren't you?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that.",Ace said to the young man. Ginji shivered as he and Ace exited the school.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ace, Kris and Ginji were sitting in the couple's van watching an alley. Ginji groaned in frustration then said,"Why are we just staring at this alley? It's boring."

"It may be boring but it's necessary to get a read on this Novi that's been active as of late.",Ace said.

"Really? How?",Ginji questioned.

"You'll see Ginji. Come with me.",Ace said while putting his driver on his waist and exiting the van, with Ginji following. Kris rolled down her window and cleared her throat, which made Ace stop in his tracks and go back to her. Once he was in front of her, she kissed him passionately then said,"You really need to remember the good luck kiss more often."

"I do, but considering before we got Ginji we made love. I was thinking that was my good luck charm for this one.",Ace said with a suggestive tone.

"Oh, well you come back from this one and you'll get a lot more good luck.",Kris said seductively before she and Ace kissed, with it turning into a brief make out session. Ginji grimaced and turned his back to the two. Ace pulled away from his wife then said,"I can definitely agree to these terms." before he walked away along with Ginji.

Ace looked at Ginji, to see the boys expression, and he said,"Kid, when you get what Kris and I have; you'll understand why we don't care who sees us."

"Changing the subject!",Ginji quickly said, causing Ace to chuckle loudly.

"Okay. So, you're probably wondering why we're going into this alley. As previously said, a Novi has apparently been hunting around here and the way it does this is by having something which people hold most dear to them before pouncing on them.",Ace explained. Ginji nodded then said,"Wait why am I here then?"

"You're here because you're the one who's gonna get it out of hiding.",Ace said nonchalantly.

"What?! Why me?",Ginji asked in a completely surprised voice.

"Because you're gonna put everything I've taught you to use and I need to know what you want in order to properly train you.",Ace said with a smile. Ginji let out a confused noise then Ace said,"Don't worry about it Gin, I know you'll do good. Now get while I transform." before running around the corner.

Ginji put his hand through his hair then said,"How, how. How the fuck does he expect me to put his teaching to use when he hasn't taught me shit!"

Ginji then groaned before he went into the alley and looked around. He saw nothing of interest at first then he saw the woman from the photo on his phone standing near the wall and he stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"... Okāsan.",Ginji said in disbelief as he slowly made his way towards the woman. Suddenly, Sakru jumped out from behind the woman and leaped towards Ginji, who gasped and immediately dropped to the ground. Sakru slammed face first into the alley wall then said,"Ow."

Ginji turned over on his back to see Sakru then he turned back and saw that the woman was gone and he had a horrified expression on his face as he simply sat on his knees.

Outlaw ran up to Ginji and said,"Hey Ginji. You okay?"

Ginji nodded then he stood up, with assistance from Outlaw, and said,"That's the Novi that jumped out after I saw what I did."

Sakru shook his head then turned around and saw Outlaw before saying,"Ah, just the cowboy I've been looking for. Took you long enough, you know I had to scare five people today. Well I scared two of them and ate the other three."

"Don't care guy, however since you just admitted to eating humans. I'm gonna defeat you now.",Outlaw said before shooting Sakru in the chest twice. He then looked at Ginji and said,"C'mon Gin, you're helping me." before charging at Sakru. Ginji looked at Outlaw then said,"You what me to what?!"

Outlaw kicked Sakru in the side before dodging two punches and shooting the Novis in the side. Sakru backhanded Outlaw then jumped around, dodging the many shots fired at him. Outlaw continued shooting at Sakru while saying,"Hold still you jumping bastard."

"Babe, fire your gun at the dumpster at a 47 degree angle.",Outlaw heard Kris say through his helmet. Outlaw did as he was told and Sakru was hit in the chest and crashed into the ground. Outlaw let out an impressed noise then he said,"Thanks for the info hun."

"You know I got your back babe.",Kris said.

Outlaw nodded he looked at Sakru to see that the Novis had taken Ginji as a hostage. Outlaw aimed his gun at Sakru, who in turn said,"Not so fast cowboy. Unless you want this kid to die, you're gonna put that gun down and will let me kill you."

Ginji's eyes widened then he worriedly said,"Please put your gun down man. I don't wanna die."

"You aren't gonna die kid, just do what I taught you.",Outlaw said.

"What did you teach me that can help me in this case?! How to exercise?!",Ginji yelled in fear and a bit of frustration.

"Exactly. Single arm dumbbell row then do a roll.",Outlaw said as he spun the cylinder of his revolver three times causing it to shout,"**QUICKDRAW!**"

Ginji became worried then he thought about what Ace was saying and thought about all the training/exercising he'd been doing the last two weeks. Ginji then elbowed Sakru in the abdomen, causing the Novis to stumble back and became winded, before rolling forward as Outlaw pulled the trigger on his revolver as the revolver announced,"**HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN!**"

The finishing attack hit Sakru in the chest and the Novis yelled in pain as he exploded. Ginji looked back at the explosion and stood up and blinked several times. Outlaw reverted into Ace and said with a smile on his face,"Ha ha, nice job Ginji! Told you this would put everything I've taught you to use."

"You haven't taught me anything though. All I did was elbow it in the gut and roll away.",Ginji said while looking at his mentor with confusion.

"Exactly and you learned to do such a perfect like that from which exercise?",Ace questioned.

"The single arm dumbbell row? Wait a sec, you mean to tell me you all the exercises we've been doing for the last two weeks,",Ginji said with realization being apparent on his face.

"Was actually me teaching you to dodge, and even fight against Novis? Yes, yes it was. Now c'mon, I gotta get home so me and my lady can have alone time.",Ace said as he and Ginji began walking back to the van.

"Why not just tell me this for the start?",Ginji asked.

"Where's the fun in that?",Ace said with a smirk. Ginji gave Ace a "seriously" look then tried to grab him, only for the older man to easily dodge and trip him before grabbing him by his collar and holding him a few inches above the ground.

Ace smiled deviously then said,"Tomorrow is where I start teaching to fight, 'cause you suck at it right now." while hoisting Ginji bake up right. Ginji and Ace continued walking and Ginji said,"I don't suck at fighting."

"Don't lie to yourself Ginji.",Ace immediately replied.

About 20 minutes later, Ace and Kris we're dropping Ginji off at his house and as Ginji was about to walk away from their van, Kris said,"Hey Ginji, I wanna tell you something."

"Yeah Kris?",Ginji said while turning to face the woman.

"When it comes to people that you can help, it's best to try everything within your power than to just let it fix itself.",Kris said in a caring tone. Ginji nodded then he waved goodbye to Kris and Ace before the two drove away.

As they drove off, Ace asked,"Why'd you say that to Ginji?" while never taking his eyes off the road. Kris looked at her husband then said,"I could tell that he had somethings on his mind and I just decided to give him a way to deal with one of em."

Ace raised an eyebrow and briefly glanced at Kris before saying,"You hacked into his phone and overheard a conversation of his didn't you?"

"No I didn't… I hacked into his schools security cameras and saw him talking to that Bailey girl.",Kris admitted. Ace smirked then said,"You know you shouldn't do that right?"

"I know, but I can't just let the young soul you've decided to take under your wing just go about his teenage dating life denying his feelings for a girl. It'd be wrong of me to do that.",Kris said. Ace laughed then Kris smiled and playfully threw a bottle at Ace and he said,"Hey, no throwing things at the driver."

"I'll throw whatever I want at you.",Kris said playfully.

* * *

Later on that evening, Ginji was doing sit ups in his room when he heard some shouting from the house next door. He stopped doing his exercises and listened to the arguing as he remembered what Kris had said to him. He then looked towards the neighbors house from his window and said,"Oh I'm probably gonna regret this."

Minutes later, Ginji stood outside his neighbors door as it opened to reveal his principal, Ms Anderson, who said,"Ginji? Why are you at my door so late?"

"I'd like to tutor Bailey.",Ginji said immediately.

"Come again?",Ms Anderson questioned.

"I want to tutor Bailey. I know we've not liked each other at all since I've moved her but I still want to help her. If you'd let me that is.",Ginji hastily explained, being very nervous. Ms Anderson blinked several times then said,"Uh, okay. You may tutor Bailey. You may do so after school, starting next Monday."

Ginji nodded then said,"Thank you. I'm gonna go home now."

Ms Anderson nodded then she closed the door as Ginji walked over to his house with an accomplished smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Currently, Ace was doing pull ups in his house when he heard Kris scream in frustration before hearing something crash. He dropped to his feet then said,"Oh, this can't be good." as he got a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Ace then walked out of the room he was in and walked into a back room to see Kris hurriedly typing on a computer that was hooked up to Ace's driver. He also saw a few paper balls and a chair on the floor. Ace walked over to Kris while cautiously saying,"Kris, what's got you frustrated?"

"Nothing. Nothing has me frustrated. Nothing except this goddamn upgrade that I've been trying to perfect for the last hour and have gotten nowhere! I mean it's nearly finished but for some fucking reason I can't figure out this one thing.",Kris said, with her anger becoming more apparent as she talked. Ace pecked Kris on her lips then said,"Kris, calm down."

"Okay.",Kris said while sighing. Ace began rubbing Kris' shoulders then said,"It's gonna be fine and you'll finish this. You're the best technician, engineer, and wife I could ever ask for."

Kris smiled warmly then she said,"You're too sweet to me."

"You're too good for me.",Ace said before he and Kris kissed lovingly. The two then heard a knock at their door and Ace said,"Oh that must be Ginji."

"He's here earlier than usual.",Kris said with some confusion in her voice.

"Guess he got out early.",Ace said while walking to his door. Once there, he opened the door and saw Ginji standing there with an ice pack on his left eye, a gash on his lip, and his shirt was stretched to where it was showing his shoulder. Ace blinked then said,"How?"

"It's a bit of a crazy story.",Ginji said. Ace sighed then he stepped to the side and Ginji walked into the home.

* * *

Minutes later…

"So you were tutoring Bailey when you said something that made her punch you?",Ace questioned as Ginji put a new ice pack over his eyes. Ginji nodded then he said,"I didn't think it was bad. Apparently joking about how long it takes them to figure out a simple math problem is a bad thing."

"That's something you should never do kid. I know from experience.",Ace said. Suddenly, the two heard a shout of excitement coming from the backroom and Ginji jumped while Ace simply sighed before saying,"And in three, two, one."

"FINA-FUCKING-LY! I have done it!",Kris shouted as she came out of the backroom holding Ace's driver in her hands. She then laughed in a maniacal fashion and she jumped over and onto the couch before saying,"I did it, I did it babe."

"What did you do Kris?",Ginji asked, staring at Kris with both surprise and some apprehension.

"I'm glad you asked Ginji! I have, after god knows how long, finally finished making a second form for my husband! I made his rifleman form, and it will be glorious when he debuts it for the first time!",Kris said while laying in Ace's lap and holding up the driver. She then sat up and said,"I can't fucking wait to see it!"

Ginji looked at Ace and Ace quickly said,"She gets like this whenever she finishes an invention or something. It's cute but it also is kinda terrifying."

"Now all I need to do is make the weapon, and I already have the perfect idea.",Kris said with excitement before she looked at Ace and said,"Hubby! Could you please leave our home for, oh I don't know, the rest of the day."

"Yeah I can. Just let me take a shower and change.",Ace said, not wanting to argue with his wife.

"Yes you can. Actually a shower sounds so good right now. I'll join you.",Kris said while she pulled Ace to their bathroom. Ginji blinked several times then winced when his eye twitched slightly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ginji and Ace were in a kickboxing gym with both wearing training equipment for kickboxing on their arms and legs. Ginji had changed to now be wearing a light blue t-shirt, and white basketball shorts. Ace now wore a black muscle shirt and black and grey shorts.

"Why does Kris get like that whenever she gets inspired.",Ginji asked while throwing a punch towards Ace, who blocked it. Ace let out a deep breath then said,"Can't tell you that one Ginji. Haven't figured it out myself actually, although I guess it's because of how much passion she has for creating things." while blocking a punch from Ginji.

"Oh, so she enjoys building stuff and that makes her happy enough to where she gets kinda egotistical?",Ginji questioned.

"Exactly also,",Ace said before kicking in the gut, causing the teenager to fall to his knees. Ace then bent down next to Ginji."Don't call my wife egotistical, she's far from it and it's my job to do that."

Ginji coughed then Ace helped him to his feet and he said,"You couldn't have just said that to me?"

"If I did that, then you wouldn't know not to do it again.",Ace said.

"You're a weird teacher, you know that?",Ginji said.

"Yeah I do. Now let's continue. Throw some kicks my way.",Ace said while replacing his gloves and arm guards with training pads. Ginji nodded then kicked at Ace and hit the pads.

"So, have there been any Novis sightings?",Ginji asked as he kicked the pads.

"A few. I'm thinking about going after one that's been seen around your school recently.",Ace said. Ginji stopped kicking then he said,"There's been a Novis around my school?!"

* * *

At Ginji's school, a teacher was walking towards their car with a solemn expression on their face. The teacher sighed then said,"One thing I can say that's the worst part about being a teacher is grading all these papers."

"I'd think it's dealing with the little mongrels all day.",the teacher heard come from above them. They looked up and saw a Novis that had faded violet skin and was under pale orange fur that covered the Novis' head, torso, legs and forearms. The Novis also had four yellow eyes and six arms as well as mandibles on its mouth. The Novis was also hanging upside down from a violet spider web that was attached to a tree.

The teacher screamed in terror and the Novis said in a Cajun accent said,"Now now honey, screaming does nothing but make this process a bit more terrifying for you. So I'd stop and just accept your fate."

The Novis then opened its mouth and a line of violet webs shot out and attached to the teacher, who screamed in terror.

Mayunka and Denji stood on the sidewalk and watched the Novis feast upon the teacher, with Denji smiling wickedly and Mayunka blinking. Mayunka put his hand behind his neck and questioned,"How can he eat that human without killing them? It's so weird."

"Mayunka, shut it. Arachshiqon is just what we need to beat that cursed cowboy. With how fast he is and with his amazing agility, Outlaw won't stand a chance against him.",Denji said confidently. Mayunka nodded then said,"But seriously, eating something while it's alive is… kinda gross don't you think?"

"Mayunka, stop talking right now and also QUIT NOT PAYING ATTENTION!",Denji yelled at Mayunka, causing him to step to the side and rub his ear in pain from how loud she screamed in his ear.

* * *

Hours later, Ace had returned Ginji to his house and was entering his own and locked the door behind him. He then walked to the backroom and smiled warmly when he saw Kris asleep at her desk with a disassembled lever action rifle in front of her. Ace snickered then he walked over to Kris and gently shook her, which awoke her and she drowsily said,"Huh? Wha?"

"It's just me babe.",Ace said.

"Oh, hey baby. What time is it?",Kris asked.

"It's 9:30.",Ace said.

"Oh. I must've dozed off for a few minutes. Back to work then.",Kris said while yawning. Ace put Kris' arm over his shoulder then he picked her up bridal style while saying,"No, we're gonna head to bed."

"No, I need to finish the rifle.",Kris whined while nuzzling into Ace's neck and yawning. Ace chuckled then said,"The rifle will be there in the morning. RIght now you need to rest, otherwise you won't be able to effectively finish the rifle."

Kris smiled and chuckled briefly before saying,"When did you get so smart?"

"The second I met.",Ace said as he entered his and Kris' room, which made Kris smile and kiss him on his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Kris was in the backroom twisting a screwdriver tightly and she stopped then said,"Done, I'm done." with a smile growing on her face as she stared at the lever action rifle in front of her. The rifle was now mainly burgundy with dark green accents on the barrels and stock.

Kris' smile grew then Ace entered the room and said,"You finished it." causing Kris to jump in surprise. Kris spun around to face her husband, who was laughing from her being surprised, and said,"Ace, don't scare me like that."

"I wasn't trying to. I was just seeing how things were going. Ha ha ha.",Ace said while stopping his laughter. Kris crossed her arms then turned her head away from Ace and childishly said,"Still shouldn't have scared me."

Ace made Kris face him and he kissed her and she giggled before saying,"Okay, I forgive you."

Ace nodded then he said,"So, this is the rifle I'll be using in that new form you gave me?"

"Yup it is. I'd say it's my finest work, but I came up with a lot more ideas while working on this thing. I can't wait to start making them.",Kris said with excitement prevalent on her face.

"Okay okay, one new thing at a time babe. Can't have you burning yourself out.",Ace said. Kris' expression changed and she said,"Eh, good point. Need some R&R, we should go to the beach."

"Oh now you're just tempting me to ravage you.",Ace said while looking at his wife.

"Is that such a bad thing?",Kris asked in a seductive tone. Suddenly, Ace's phone began ringing and he answered and said,"Hey Ginji. Aren't you at school right now?"

"There's a spider Novis at my school and you need to get here now!",Ginji yelled on the other line. Ace hung up his phone then said,"I gotta go save my protege." while putting on his driver.

"Hey, transform when we're downstairs. Can't have anyone figuring out your identity.",Kris said as she got her purse and put a hoodie on. Ace nodded then he and Kris exited their home.

* * *

At Ginji's school, Ginji was sneaking through the halls of his school, helping anyone he could to evacuate, then he saw Arachshiqon terrorizing a group of students and his eyes widened. He got back out of sight then said,"Ah man, Ace isn't here to fight that thing, but I can't fight that thing."

Ginji then peeked out from his hiding spot and noticed that Ms Anderson and Bailey were among the group being terrorized by Arachshiqon. This caused Ginji to gasp then instinctively charge at Arachshiqon. Arachshiqon noticed Ginji and immediately jumped onto the ceiling, dodging the boy. Ginji looked up at Arachshiqon then looked at the group and said,"Get going now!" which they did, with Bailey looking back as Ginji faced off against Arachshiqon.

"Why I do declare that you have me astonished boy. Everyone else in this school coward at the sight of me yet here you are charging head first towards me. You will make a fine snack.",Arachshiqon said before spitting web towards Ginji. Ginji immediately jumped forward, causing the web to miss him, then he dodged another web as Arachshiqon dropped to the ground. Arachshiqon let out an impressed noise and said,"Huh, you got some spark in you boy. May have to tell the boss 'bout you."

"Boss? You are you talking about those other two Novi? The red one with dreadlocks and the hot blue woman?",Ginji questioned.

"Heh my boy, Mayunka and Denji are nothing compared to the boss. However, I fear that I've divulged too much and must get on with this ordeal.",Arachshiqon said before shooting a web towards Ginji, who dropped to the ground and dodged it. Ginji then got to his feet and was punched across the face by Arachshiqon before being punched four more times then being slammed into the lockers. He groaned in pain then managed to block a punch then punch Arachshiqon in the chest. Arachshiqon chuckled then said,"That tickled. Gonna have to put some force behind that to hurt me boy."

Suddenly, Arachshiqon was shot in his side and looked to where the shot came from, only to be met with Outlaw punching him in the face. Arachshiqon stumbled back and Outlaw looked at Ginji and said,"You okay kid?"

Ginji nodded and Outlaw replied,"Good." before he charged at Arachshiqon. Ginji sighed then he ran after Outlaw.

* * *

In the gymnasium, Outlaw shot at Arachshiqon, who was now dodging the shots easily, then threw a punch at the spider novis. Arachshiqon dodged the punch before dodging a few more then kicking Outlaw in the stomach. He used his six arms to punch Outlaw many times then he spit a web line at the cowboy themed rider, before using it to swing Outlaw around and throw him across the gym and into a basketball hoop, breaking the glass of the backboard. Outlaw fell to the ground with a thud and he said,"Ow."

"Ha ha, I knew Arachshiqon was the perfect soldier to use in order to defeat this stupid cowboy.",Denji said with a devious smile as she and Mayunka watched the fight from the stands. Outlaw heard Denji and looked at her then he said,"Oh, it's you again. What's wrong? Don't have the courage to fight me yourself?"

"Oh I'd love to kill you however it's more fun to see someone else do it.",Denji said. Outlaw scoffed then he was punched by Arachshiqon and tumbled on the ground, before he got up and said,"Okay, this is why I hate spiders."

"Why sir, I'll have you know that I am more than some common house spider.",Arachshiqon said, actually being offended by what Outlaw said.

"Arachshiqon! Quit talking to him and finish him off!",Denji commanded.

"Finish me off? Can't have that happening, which means this is the perfect time to change my style.",Outlaw said while holstering his revolver and pressing the star on his driver then turning the star to the left causing the driver to say,"**CHANGE YOUR SPURS!**"

Arachshiqon, Denji, Mayunka, and Ginji gained confused expressions as Outlaw then pressed and held the star before letting it go and having burgundy and dark green energy stars fly out of the driver and attaching to him while changing his armor.

Outlaw's changed so that now the bronze parts of the armor were burgundy, the dark green undersuit was now gunmetal grey, the yellow trim on the gauntlets and boots was now dark green, and the poncho design on the torso was changed to being a dark green vest with burgundy lines on it. The armor also had a burgundy frock coat over it that had burgundy and gunmetal grey lines on it. The helmet was remained the same except the bronze on it was now burgundy, the yellow 'hair' was now dark green, the visor was now gunmetal grey instead of being green.

The driver then announced,"**{Old western guitar strumming} OUTLAW~ THE RIFLEMAN!**"

"Whoa.",Ginji and Mayunka said in awe.

"Oh, intriguing.",Arachshiqon said with intrigue.

"He can change form?!",Denji shouted in anger and confusion.

Outlaw held out his right hand and summoned the lever action rifle Kris finished earlier. He grabbed the rifle then aimed it at Arachshiqon before saying,"Now where we?"

Arachshiqon chuckled then shot a web at Outlaw, who shot the web quickly. The spider Novis was surprised by this then he fired many more webs at Outlaw, who easily shot them all down before dropping to one knee and firing four shots into Arachshiqon's stomach.

"How can this be? No one's ever been able to shoot down my webs. Dodge maybe but never shoot them down.",Arachshiqon said in surprise while grabbing his stomach in pain.

"That used to be the case, however in this form I can track your webs and any projectile and easily shoot them down.",Outlaw said confidently. Arachshiqon growled then he charged at Outlaw and threw three punches simultaneously, with Outlaw narrowly dodging the punches then shooting the spider Novis in the side. He then pulled the lever on his rifle down three times, causing it to announce,"**QUICKDRAW!**"

Outlaw then evaded several attacks as burgundy and dark green energy began to gather at the barrel of his rifle then he parried some punches before putting the rifle to Arachshiqon's chest and pulling the trigger causing the rifle to announce,"**HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN!**"

This caused Arachshiqon to be hit by a large energy burst and stumble back before he exploded.

Outlaw sighed then said,"Another one down." before he looked at Denji and Mayunka. "You guys gotta get better goons to try and kill me or just stop altogether. I'd be fine with both."

Denji gritted her teeth then she said,"Mayunka."

Mayunka nodded then he launched a fist made of crimson energy at Outlaw, who jumped out of the way of it. He looked up at the two Novi to find that they had disappeared from where they were. Outlaw sighed then Ginji walked up to him and said,"So, you got a new form."

"Yeah. Pretty cool isn't it?",Outlaw said.

"Kinda. I think you could've had a different look.",Ginji said. Outlaw looked at himself then said,"You can't talk to anyone about fashion. Also I'd suggest you go to where you need to be, because Kris is currently wanting to hit you for mocking her design."

"I thought she liked criticism?",Ginji asked.

"She does, however in terms of how she makes my suits; she can be very sensitive about them.",Outlaw said while putting his rifle on his shoulder. Ginji nodded then said,"So how long should she be mad?"

"Oh it won't be long. I just gotta, do my thing.",Outlaw said. Ginji grimaced and said,"You're gonna do something really lovey dovey with her aren't you?"

"Exactly."Outlaw said.

"Ya know the more I hang around you two, the more I feel like a third wheel.",Ginji said.

"Well why not bring Bailey along sometimes? Me and Kris would love to meet her.",Outlaw said.

"I'm not bringing Bailey! Even if I wanted to she's probably punch me.",Ginji said, mumbling the last part. Outlaw nodded then he began walking towards the exit while saying,"You like her kid. Just admit it."

"I don't like Bailey!",Ginji said while following Outlaw.

Unbeknownst to the two, a young Asian man with black hair that went past his chin but was beaded on the sides stood under the stands watching them, specifically Ginji, the entire time. This young man wore a grey long sleeved t-shirt under a black long hoodie, faded grey jeans, and worn black ankle high boots. The young man smirked then he put his hood on his head and walked out of his hiding spot.

* * *

Denji and Mayunka were now many blocks away from Ginji's school on a hiking trail with Mayunka sitting atop of a wall and Denji pacing back and forth angrily. Mayunka watched Denji then he said,"I'm guessing you're mad."

"No I'm fine with us losing to that Outlaw again and again and again. OF COURSE I'M MAD MAYUNKA!",Denji shouted. Mayunka put his hands up defensively then he said,"What are we gonna do then? I mean he's really good at fighting our kind."

"Maybe fighting him head on is the problem.",Denji and Mayunka heard someone say. The two looked down the trail to see the young man from Ginji's school walking up to them. "Perhaps you need to use a more subtle approach."

"Who are you?",Mayunka asked while jumping down from the wall and standing next to Ginji.

"Ha ha ha, I am the one and only Vakreen. Pleased to meet you both.",The young man, now known as Vakreen, said politely while bowing. Denji and Mayunka looked at one another then at Vakreen, as the young man stood upright and had his eyes flash violet.

* * *

Later on at the beach, Kris and Ace sat together with Ace hugging Kris into his chest and Kris holding onto his arms. Ace wore light blue swim trunks while Kris wore a black short sleeved shirt and black bikini bottom.

Kris smiled ear to ear and leaned back into Ace's grasp and said,"I needed this. I needed this really badly."

"I knew you did.",Ace said before kissing Kris on her cheek. Kris giggled then she kissed Ace lovingly before saying,"I love you."

"I love you too babe.",Ace said with a smile. The couple kissed once more then they pulled away when they heard Ginji shout,"Oi!"

Ace and Kris looked towards the water, which revealed that Ginji was there with a plastic sword in his hand and the weighted wristbands on his wrist. He also wore red swim trunks.

"Could you guys not make out while I'm doing this?",Ginji said.

"We're gonna make out no matter what Ginji. You should be used to it, now get back to swinging.",Ace said.

"Ah, why am I even doing this?",Ginji asked.

"Because you need to learn to use a sword also because you mocked my design! So get back to swinging.",Kris said in a slightly angered tone. Ginji was startled by this then said,"All I did was say I'd make it different. Not like I said what I actually thought."

"What was that?",Kris asked.

"Nothing!",Ginji said as he resumed swinging the plastic sword. Ace chuckled then he looked at his wife and asked,"Actually, why did you want me to have Ginji practice using a sword?"

"Because I hacked into his school's security cameras and I saw something that interest me about him.",Kris said.

"What could that be?",Ace asked.

"Well before you got there, he tried to fight that spider Novis and he lost. However he was able to dodge the web shots that the spider Novis shot at him, where it took you going into Rifleman form to do so. Plus when I asked if he was fine after getting hit by the thing, he was completely okay.",Kris said. Ace nodded then said,"I'm not following that last part."

"Remember how when you first fought a Novis without the Outlaw system you got the shit kicked out of you and had to go to the hospital for seven broken ribs?",Kris asked as she looked at Ace. Ace grimaced then said,"Don't remind me." Kris chuckled then she said,"Well with Ginji, he got punched by the spider Novis about five times yet he was completely fine."

Ace nodded then he looked at Ginji and said,"I understand what you're saying now."

Kris looked at Ginji as well and she and Ace just watched the boy continue to swing the plastic sword while in the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Currently, Mayunka and Denji were staring at Vakreen as the young man paid for a hotdog and began eating it. He walked over to the two and said,"Ah humans have such marvelous cuisine. Much better than the drab we always eat."

"Most of our kind eat humans though.",Mayunka said while scratching his head.

"I know, it's so barbaric.",Vakreen said while continuing to eat. Denji gritted her teeth then said,"Look, you and Mayunka can talk all about the useless human cuisine after you explain exactly who you are."

Vakreen finished his hotdog then said,"As I told you, I am Vakreen."

"That was your name. You haven't told us exactly who you are because I've never heard of you till now.",Denji said, in a demanding tone.

"I'd hope not. It'd ruin the surprise I have planned. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with our Lord.",Vakreen said as he waved Denji and Mayunka goodbye and began walking away from them. Denji became enraged by how Vakreen easily brushed her off and she sent an azure fireball at Vakreen's head. The fireball disappeared the second it neared Vakreen and reappeared next to Denji, hitting her in the side causing her to stumble towards Mayunka. She gained a shocked expression then she looked at Vakreen as he continued walking away.

* * *

Later that night, Ginji was tutoring Bailey and she groaned,"I hate this stupid math stuff! Why does it have to be so complicated." while crossing her arms. Ginji looked at the problem then said,"It isn't that difficult if you do it this way."

Ginji then showed Bailey how to do the problem and she said,"Oh, well of course you know. You're smart."

"You're smart too, just have a really bad temper.",Ginji said, covering his mouth after he said the last part. Bailey looked at Ginji was going to hit him but instead she slumped in her chair and said,"I don't have a bad temper. I just can't express myself."

Ginji raised an eyebrow then said,"I'm not sure if I believe you considering you do a great job of hitting me when I irritate you."

Bailey looked at the ground and mumble,"Sorry about that."

Ginji heard her and looked at her before saying,"You apologized."

"No I didn't.",Bailey said defensively.

"Yes you did.",Ginji said with a smile.

"No I didn't.",Bailey replied, sitting up in her chair and getting closer to Ginji.

"Yes you did.",Ginji teased, having fun with the back and forth he and Bailey were doing.

"No I didn't.",Bailey said authoritatively. She then noticed she was inches away from Ginji and she backed away from him and said,"Anyway, let's just get this shit done so I can go to bed." while blushing.

Ginji noticed Bailey blushing and he began laughing. Bailey looked at Ginji and she eventually began laughing as well. The two stopped laughing then went back to their tutoring session.

An hour later, Ginji was leaving Bailey's house when he turned to her and said,"Okay, I know this is gonna be weird of me to ask but, next Saturday 'm gonna go somewhere with my mentor and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with."

"Absolutely. I mean, yeah sure I'll come.",Bailey immediately replied, trying not to sound too excited. Ginji nodded then said,"Great. See ya tomorrow at nine then."

"Yeah. Well goodnight dorkling.",Bailey said while Ginji exited the house and she closed the door.

* * *

In Reginald Tyler's office, Reginald was putting something into a briefcase when he looked up and saw Vakreen sitting in front of his desk with his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined as he said,"Good evening Reginald Tyler, or would you prefer I called you by your human facade."

"Vakreen. To what do I owe the dishonor of having you in my presence?",Reginald said while closing and locking the briefcase. Vakreen chuckled then said,"Now Reginald, no need for you to be so… tense with me. We are of the same species after all."

"Yet unlike everyone else, you seem to think that we are equals.",Reginald said while having his eyes changed to being a dull yellow with dark red slits.

"I do that because we are equals, whether you want to acknowledge it or not.",Vakreen said in a taunting voice while smirking wickedly. The two stared at one another briefly before Vakreen said,"But, I didn't come here to start conflict with you. In fact, I am here to help you."

"Help me?",Reginald questioned.

"Yes. With your cowboy problem, what's his name? Outlaw?",Vakreen said. Reginald let out a frustrated gruff then said,"And how do you plan to help me with this problem?"

"Ah now that would require you returning what is rightfully mine and me recruiting a certain, trump card.",Vakreen said as he put his hand on the briefcase Reginald had. Reginald gripped the case and scowled at Vakreen, who chuckled then snatched the case away before opening it and saying,"Ah, I missed my creation so much."

"So I assume you trump card is intertwined with that.",Reginald questioned.

"Actually, my trump card is currently inadequate and in need of a boost, one that I will inspire him to get.",Vakreen said as he gained a mischievous smirk. Reginald raised an eyebrow, questioning Vakreen's motives as the young man simply stared at whatever item was in the briefcase.

* * *

The next week on Saturday, Ginji waited outside Bailey's home in front of Ace and Kris's van rather nervous as Kris and Ace sat in their van. He was wearing a black and grey checkered short sleeved button up over a white t shirt, blue jeans, and worn black converse. Ginji sighed then said,"It's okay. It's okay Ginji. It's just Bailey. She's your bully and you're just doing a nice gesture, this is nothing more than that."

At Ace and Kris' van, the young adults watched Ginji with Kris saying,"Out of the stuff you've taught him, have you taught him how to not look incredibly nervous when he invited a girl to go with him somewhere."

"That is something that can only be learned through experience my love.",Ace said. Kris wore a white crop top with black skinny jeans and shoes along with a grey bandana wrapped around her head which kept her hair up. Ace wore a blue polo shirt, blue jeans and brown boots along with a silver watch on his wrist. He also hadn't shaved so he had a five o'clock shadow beard.

Ginji swayed back and forth then he stopped when the door to Bailey's house opened and she stepped out of it and closed the door. Ginji stared at Bailey with amazement as she walked up to him. Bailey wore a dark grey tank top, grey pants and white shoes.

Bailey stopped in front of Ginji and she said,"Hey."

"Hey,"Ginji said, being noticeably stunned by Bailey. Bailey blushed then she said,"Aren't we gonna get going or are you just gonna stare like an idiot the whole time?" while looking away from Ginji. Ginji snapped out of his own thoughts then said,"Right." as he opened the door to the van. Bailey got in, thanking Ginji, and Ginji got in after her and closed the door.

Ginji put on his seat belt then said,"Oh uh, Bailey. This is my mentor, Ace, and his wife, Kris."

"Hi Bailey.",Kris said while looking back at Bailey and smiling.

"Alright.",Ace said while starting the van. Bailey raised an eyebrow as did Ginji then Kris said,"As you can hear from my husbands accent, he's from the UK and when he says alright like that, he's basically saying hi."

"Oh.",Ginji and Bailey said in unison before Ginji said,"How come this is the first time I've heard you greet anyone like that?"

"Because you're usually not paying attention when I greet someone.",Ace said as he began driving. Ginji sat back in his seat and said,"That explains it." while Bailey giggled. Ginji blushed and looked out the window.

* * *

At an aquarium, Ace and Ginji stood near the wall as Kris and Bailey looked at the marine life. Ace smirked as he noticed Ginji staring at Bailey and he said,"Told you that you like her."

Ginji was snapped out of his trance then he said in a low tone to make sure Bailey didn't hear him,"I don't like Bailey like that."

"Keep telling yourself that, but from what I can see. You've a crush on your bully and, she's got one on you too.",Ace said to his protege with a smirk. Ginji thought about the possibility of Bailey liking him and he had a small smile appear on his face before he shook his head and said,"Anyway, why are we at the aquarium anyway?"

"We're here because I got a message from someone that said that a Novis was prowling around. I'm pretty sure it's a trap but can't take the risk of it being true and me not being here.",Ace said.

"Huh, okay. Wait then why am I here?",Ginji asked.

"Because you're gonna help me.",Ace said while handing Ginji a device that was mainly navy blue with crimson accents that were shaped like bullets. The device also had a large portion of it be a four point star that was outlined in navy blue and was colored crimson. Ginji took this device and said,"This is the thing Kris' been working on for the last couple of weeks right?"

"Yeah it's your driver except unlike mine, you strap it to your wrist.",Ace said. Ginji looked at Ace with surprise on his face and said,"A driver? But I'm not ready to be one yet."

"I think you are and even if you aren't, learning on the job is the best way to get better.",Ace said with a smile. Ginji just stared at his driver with awe and grazed his hand over the star on it and said,"Okay."

Meanwhile, Kris and Bailey were looking at the marine life and Kris said,"So Bailey, how long have you known Ginji?"

"Ever since he and his dad moved here so like three months.",Bailey replied. Kris nodded then said,"And in those three months, how long have you liked him?"

Bailey immediately looked at Kris and was about to speak when Kris said,"Before you say you don't like him, I can tell you do just by how you act around him and by how he describes his encounters with you. Not to mention, you're oozing with apprehension when you're around him."

Bailey attempted to lie but after a moment she sighed and said,"I've had a crush on him ever since I met him. Only reason I even bully him is because I don't know how to tell him."

"It's okay kid. You're with a girl that's been where you are.",Kris said while patting Bailey on her back. Bailey looked at Kris and said,"You've likes a guy and blew your chances by kicking his butt?"

"Not exactly like that but, I have liked a guy and hurt him instead of telling him how I felt. In the end, I married him though.",Kris said while she and Bailey looked back at Ace and Ginji. Bailey sighed then looked back at the exhibit and said,"If only I could be that lucky with Ginji."

Kris looked at the girl then she said,"Ya know, I need an assistant to help me with those two back there. Wanna be that assistant?"

"Assistant?",Bailey questioned.

"Yeah. You'd help me build stuff, help them out, make sure they don't die et cetera. Plus, you'd get to spend a lot of time with Ginji.",Kris said. Bailey's eyes widened then she said,"I'll be your assistant."

"Good.",Kris said with a smile. Bailey smiled at Kris then she looked past Kris and gasped while saying,"It's those monsters from the other week."

Kris raised an eyebrow then looked behind her and saw Mayunka and Denji walking through aquarium. Ace and Ginji came up to Kris and Bailey with Ginji saying,"That's Mayunka and Denji."

"You know their names?",Ace and Kris asked while looking at Ginji.

"Yeah. They said them loud enough, plus Denji yells Mayunka every five seconds.",Ginji said. Bailey just looked around then asked,"How come no one else is reacting to those two?"

"Because they can't see them unless they get rid of their human disguise. Wait a sec, you can see them in their true form?",Ace questioned. Bailey looked at him then asked,"Am I not supposed to?"

"Most don't and so far only the three of us are known to see them as they are.",Ace explained.

"Wonder why they are here though.",Ginji said.

"I'll go ask em. C'mon Ginji.",Ace said before walking towards Mayunka and Denji with Ginji following him. Kris sighed then said,"He forgot the good luck kiss again." while pouting. Bailey only had confusion on her face then asked,"Exactly what is Ace teaching Ginji?"

"I'll explain it to you later.",Kris said.

Ace and Ginji walked up to Mayunka and Denji then Ace said,"Hey, you two seem a bit down."

Denji and Mayunka turned their gaze to Ace and Ginji then Denji said,"Yes we're down. Now begone before I dispatch of the both of you."

"Wow, she has a bad personality even when she's not trying to kill you.",Ginji whispered into Ace's ear, with Ace nodding. Mayunka looked at Ace then at Ginji and said,"Hey, I've seen you before."

Denji raised an eyebrow then looked at Ginji then she said,"You're that child that our master wants."

"Your master?",Ace questioned.

"That spider Novis from last week mentioned that he had a boss.",Ginji said. Ace looked at Ginji and said,"And you didn't tell me this earlier because?!"

Denji then had a look of realization on her face and she said,"You're Outlaw!" before she fired a ball of azure fire towards Ace. Ace quickly made himself and Ginji drop to the floor then he kicked Denji in the stomach as the other patrons ran away from the two. Ace then stood up and said,"Well guess the cats out of the bag on how I look. Just bloody perfect." while putting on his driver.

"You're way too calm about this man.",Ginji said as he got up.

"Eh, it was gonna happen eventually. No use getting upset.",Ace said before he pressed the star on his driver causing it to say,"**GET YOUR SPURS**"

Denji and Mayunka changed into their true forms as Ace said,"Henshin." as he pressed the star on his driver and imitated hold a hat on his head. A bronze energy star shot out from the driver then engulfed Ace, changing him into Outlaw, as the driver announced,"**{Excited guitar strumming} OUTLAW, GO!**"

Outlaw then he began fighting Mayunka and Denji. Ginji revealed his driver and about to put it on his wrist until he looked at the driver and became hesitant. Bailey and Kris, who were watching the fight, saw this and Bailey raised an eyebrow.

Ginji to stare at the driver then he put it away and charged at Mayunka and kicked him in the back, causing Mayunka to stumble slightly. Outlaw shot Denji in the stomach then he looked at Ginji and said,"Kid what the hell are you doing? Transform."

Ginji looked around briefly then said,"I don't need to." before he charged at Mayunka and began punching the muscular novis only to be punched across the face. Outlaw blocked two attacks from Denji then he kicked her in the side and shot Mayunka in the side three times then said,"That's not gonna work. Transform now."

"I don't need to!",Ginji said while jumping to avoid being punched. He then punched Mayunka in the chest twice and Mayunka chuckled and said,"Gonna have to hit harder than that." before kicking Ginji in the chest, causing him to crash into a wall. Outlaw, Kris and Bailey gasped then Outlaw tried to run to Ginji's aid but he was kicked by Denji, who then grabbed him by his collar and said,"Worry about yourself Outlaw!" with anger seething in her voice. Denji then flew herself and Outlaw out the door with Kris following them.

Ginji saw this and gasped then he readied himself as Mayunka stepped closer to him. Unbeknownst to them, Vakreen stood on a catwalk watching Ginji fight and he chuckled lightly.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Denji threw Outlaw into a waiting area in the Aquarium and said,"Finally we get some alone time."

"Wow, I make it a policy to never mix business and pleasure. Unless its my wife in which case.",Outlaw quipped. Denji rolled her eyes then fired an azure fire ball towards Outlaw, which he dodged. Outlaw then shot at Denji and she blocked them before saying,"I've had enough of you Outlaw. You have embarrassed me and my master for too long!"

"I wouldn't need to embarrass either of you if you'd stop attacking humans.",Outlaw said while still aiming his revolver at Denji. Denji chuckled then said,"Oh really? You'd stop killing our soldiers if they didn't mess with your kind?"

"Yes I would. Contrary to what you may believe, I only like to use violence as a last resort.",Outlaw said while moving to the right slightly, still having his gun aimed at Denji. Denji scoffed then said,"So I'm supposed to believe that you're some hero to your people and that you even care for my kind? PATHETIC!"

Denji then fired many fireballs at Outlaw, who dodged them and retaliated by shooting at her. Denji growled in anger then charged at Outlaw and threw a punch, which he narrowly dodged by jumping back and landing on his back. He then rolled backwards to avoid having his chest caved in then he ran to the left and avoided several fireballs. Outlaw then jumped behind an information kiosk and said,"Damn, this is a tough one."

"Then why are you not using Rifleman?",Outlaw heard coming from beside him, which made him jump in surprise, He then looked to his side and saw Kris sitting there and he said,"Kris?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm being your brain. Why didn't you start as Rifleman?",Kris asked her husband.

"Well I was in the middle of having a fight start so I wasn't thinking about stuff like that yet.",Outlaw said. Kris rolled her eyes then she pressed the star on Outlaw's driver and turned it to the left before pressing and holding it, changing Outlaw into his Rifleman form as the driver announced,"**CHANGE YOUR SPURS! OUTLAW~ RIFLEMAN!**"

Outlaw summoned his rifle then said,"One moment." before he stood up and shot at Denji three times, hitting her twice. He then knelt down and said,"Huh, I should've gone Rifleman first."

"What would you do without me?",Kris said while grinning

"Be miserable and dead. Now get to safety while I go be a badass and save my headstrong protege.",Outlaw said before jumping out from the information kiosk and continuing his fight with Denji. Kris huffed then she began walking away while grumbling,"He still forgot the good luck kiss."

* * *

Back with Ginji, Ginji evaded a punch from Mayunka but was grabbed by the muscular Novis and slammed into a water fountain then thrown into the wall. He fell to his side and Mayunka said,"Heh heh heh, you're doing way better than when you first tried to fight me. Sad I can't kill you like I want to."

Ginji gritted his teeth and spit out some blood then said,"You wouldn't be able to kill even if you were allowed."

Mayunka chuckled then he looked at Bailey, who was watching the fight with worry on her face, and said,"Maybe I should kill her then."

Ginji looked at Bailey then at Outlaw, as he and Denji came back into the room still fighting. Kris also entered the room again and came to Bailey's side. Mayunka covered his fist in raging blood red energy then he launched an energy fist at Bailey and Kris, only for Outlaw to jump in front of it and fly back towards the two woman and reverting into Ace. Kris knelt down to help Ace as did Bailey while Mayunka said,"Oops, I hit the wrong one." while looking at his fist.

Denji hit Mayunka in the back of his head then said,"You dolt. It's alright if you hit Outlaw, don't feel sorry."

"Oh yeah.",Mayunka realized. He then had raging blood red energy cover his fist again as Denji had azure fire cover her hands. Ginji got to his feet then fell to all fours and said,"Dammit. I need to do something."

"Transform.",Vakreen said as he appeared beside Ginji. Ginji looked at Vakreen and asked,"Who are you?"

"I am someone who wants you to survive Ginji, that is all you need to know for now. What you must do currently is transform, unless you want those three to die.",Vakreen said while averting Ginji's gaze to Ace, Bailey, and Kris. Ginji looked at his friends as Vakreen said,"It's a great thing that I stopped time before Mayunka and Denji could let off their attacks. Otherwise, you'd be down three friends."

"But I'm not ready.",Ginji said in despair.

"So what? You do not need to be ready to transform, all you must do is take the risk. Just like your mother took a risk.",Vakreen said while squatting down to be next to Ginji. Ginji gained a curious expression while looking at Vakreen and asking,"You knew Okāsan?"

"Why yes I did and she was a fierce woman. Would do whatever was necessary in order to protect those she cared for. You are her son, yet you aren't willing to let this feeling of being 'not ready' stop you from protecting the ones you care for.",Vakreen said, trying to manipulate Ginji. Ginji looked at the ground then Vakreen put his hand on Ginji's head and said,"Let me show you what shall happen if you do nothing."

Ginji then saw an image of Ace, Kris, and Bailey's corpses and he became enraged. Vakreen smirked then said,"That's right Ginji, become enraged by what your inaction could cause then use that rage to transform."

Ginji gritted his teeth then he shouted in rage and his eyes flashed red. Vakreen grinned evilly then he disappeared from where he was as Ginji stood up.

Suddenly, Mayunka and Denji were pushed back and Mayunka said,"What happened?"

"How should I know Mayunka?",Denji said in frustration. She then looked forward to see Ginji standing in front of them with his eyes now being red and his driver on his left wrist. Ace, Kris, and Bailey watched Ginji as he lifted his left arm and say,"Henshin."

This caused the driver to announce,"**ALRIGHT!**"

This caused a four point star made of red energy to appear above Ginji then cover him, adorning him with armor.

Ginji now wore a crimson undersuit under his armor. The torso armor was primarily red with a black lines going down it then circling back up the back. The shoulder pads were red and rounded. The gauntlet were red and navy blue accents on them as well as the gloves. Around his waist, was a red strapped belt that had a simple navy blue buckle. The boots were like combat boots and were red with navy blue accents and black soles. Ginji's helmet was mainly red with crimson frazzled hair on top which went down to half the face, most of the bottom portion of the helmet being black and modeled after a bandana, and the visor being a single navy blue compound eye on the left side and the right side being a black eyepatch that was still in the shape of a compound eye. Ginji also had two navy blue and crimson accented desert eagles holstered to his sides.

"**{Punk rock music plays} BECOME THE BANDIT!**",The driver announced as Ginji's transformation finished. Bailey and Ace looked at Ginji's armor with awe, while Kris had a look of confusion. Denji and Mayunka looked with Mayunka being surprised while Denji was angered, which is honestly not much of a surprise at this point. Vakreen was back on the catwalk and he was smiling as he stared at Ginji.

"Hey you took my color scheme.",Mayunka said. Denji hit Mayunka in the back of the head while saying,"That's the least of our problems you idiot! Now there's another outlaw to deal with."

"Heh you heard the announcement. I'm not Outlaw, I'm Bandit.",Ginji, now known as Bandit in this form, said before unholstering his guns and firing them, with the blast being crimson energy blasts that were covered in navy blue soundwaves. _(__**Author's note:They also give off the same sound that the Reverb from Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 makes whenever it shoots sonic blasts.**__)_

The blasts hit Mayunka in his chest and sent him back into a bench while Denji fell over. Bandit scoffed then he charged at Denji and Mayunka. Vakreen chuckled from above then said,"This debut deserves some theme music." before snapping his fingers and having the speakers in the aquarium begin to play music.

_{Theme for fight: Takeover by Beartooth}_

Bandit jumped up and kicked Mayunka in the chin then ducked a punch from Denji before pistol whipping her in the side of the head. He then shot Denji in the stomach, causing her to hit into the roof, then he dodged a punch from Mayunka. Bandit dodged two more punches then he spun around one and shot Mayunka in the chest at point blank range, causing the muscular Novis to stumble back. Bandit then powerslided under an energy fist and punched Mayunka in the chin before kicking him in the face. Denji gained her barrings and fired an azure fireball at Bandit, who dodged it and it hit Mayunka in the chest. Bandit continued to dodge fireballs until he hostered his guns and parried a punch from Denji. He then punched Denji several times then he side kicked her in the stomach, sending her back towards Mayunka. Bandit chuckled then he pressed and held the star on his driver making it say,"**QUICKDRAW!**"

Bandit then readied himself as red, crimson, and navy blue energy gathered around his right leg. He then charged at Mayunka and Denji before jumping in the air and doing a flying roundhouse kick as his driver announced,"**CLIMAX BREAKDOWN!**"

The kick hit both Denji and Mayunka and the two went flying back and crashed through a wall, being knocked unconscious and reverting to their human disguises.

_{Theme ends}_

Bandit sighed as he stood up and reverted into Ginji, with his eyes changing back to brown. He then walked back over to his friends and said,"You guys okay?"

"We are mate. How about you?",Ace asked, while having an impressed expression on his face. Ginji weakly smiled then he passed out and fell to his back, with Bailey immediately going to his side with a worried expression on her face.

"He wasn't ready to use the driver. Well not endurance wise anyway.",Kris said.

"No he wasn't, but he still needed to transform.",Ace said nonchalantly before he stood up and went over to Ginji along with Kris.

Vakreen continued watching from the catwalk and he said,"Heh heh, seems he overdid it on his first go around. No matter, in time he will become stronger. I just need to be patient." before he disappeared from where he stood.

* * *

Four hours later at Ace and Kris' condo, Ginji awoke on Ace and Kris' couch and slowly sat up to see Bailey and Ace sitting in chairs and watching him. He looked at the two and said,"What are you guys looking at?"

"You dorkling, who else.",Bailey said.

"You were amazing out there Ginji, although we need to work on your endurance though if you ever want to be able to not pass out after every fight.",Ace said with a smirk. Ginji scoffed then sat up and winced then he noticed how he had gauze wrapped around his abdomen, his right forearm, his forehead, and he had a band-aid on his chin. He touched his band-aid and winced before saying,"I guess I got hurt a lot from, whatever Kris said you had when I first met you."

"No, your wounds came from you being a total twat and fighting the red musclebound Novis without transforming.",Ace said. Ginji nodded and put his hand on the back of his head then said,"That was a bad call."

"Duh.",Ace said.

"It's obvious it was a bad call.",Bailey said. Ginji looked down then said,"I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't, and still don't, think I'm ready to be like you."

"Well now you are so you'll just have to learn on the job.",Ace said with an encouraging tone. Ginji looked at his mentor and smiled then he jumped back slightly when Kris hit him over the head with a pillow.

"By the way, Kris has some words for you.",Ace mentioned nonchalantly.

"Why did you mess with my stuff?!",Kris asked Ginji in an upset tone.

"What are you talking about?",Ginji asked.

"The Bandit design and weapons were not what I designed them to be and the only person in this room who ever had the chance to change them is you. Now spill it boy.",Kris demanded. Ginji looked at Ace and the older man said,"I'd help you but I'm already in trouble with her so."

Ginji cursed under his breath then said,"Well, when you and Ace left me here alone for a bit I looked around and went into your lab. I then saw how my suit was supposed to look and what the weapon was supposed to be and didn't like em, so I just tweaked them to more so fit me." while trying to disappear into the couch. Kris' right eye twitched slightly then she said,"Firstly, I'm proud that you were able to figure out how to use my tech. Secondly, you should be really glad you didn't blow up the entire building. And last but not least, I SHOULD WRING YOUR NECK FOR HOW YOU USED MY TECH WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND CHANGED MY DESIGNS!"

Ginji gulped then looked at Bailey and she said,"I just met this lady and I want to impress her. Plus I also want to beat you up right now."

Ginji gulped again then he immediately jumped over the back of the couch, with Kris chasing after him. Kris chased Ginji around her and her husbands condo until Ace held her in place and said,"Babe, calm down."

"He changed my designs! He must be punished!",Kris said while struggling to get out of her husband's grip. Ace sighed then he kissed Kris, and she melted in his arms then pulled away and said,"This doesn't make up for you forgetting the good luck kiss twice."

"I know. I make up for those once I drop the kids off.",Ace said seductively while looking Kris in the eyes. Kris bit her lip then said,"Drop them off soon then, because you need a lot of time to make me feel better." seductively while putting a finger on Ace's chest. Ace smiled then he kissed Kris and said,"You can come out Gin."

Ginji hid behind the chair Bailey was sitting in and Bailey looked at him and chuckling.

* * *

In Jun's job, Mayunka and Denji were back in the lab area of the building with Mayunka saying,"So I guess the boss wasn't too happy about that kid getting some armor and beating us?"

"Of course he wasn't Mayunka. Must everything that comes out of your mouth be completely stupid?",Denji said with aggravation. Mayunka looked at Denji and said,"Hey, I don't sound stupid."

"You're right, you are stupid.",Denji said.

"I'm not stupid. I'm just as smart as you and you know it.",Mayunka said. Denji scoffed then said,"Yeah right. If you're so confident in your brain power then I'll just let you come up with the next plan." before she left for the elevator. Mayunka pointed at Denji then said,"I will and my plan is gonna be so much better than any of yours."

* * *

Outside the building, Denji walked out of the door and said," Ugh, I always have to deal with that idiot Mayunka and living among these stupid humans. This is hell."

Suddenly, Vakreen appeared in front of Denji and said,"It must be for someone of your hubris."

Denji stepped back in surprise and said,"You. What do you want?"

"Only to make sure things go as I want them to and having you around would complicate that.",Vakreen said before he flexed his hand, making Denji be covered trapped in magenta energy binds. Denji struggled against the binds then said,"What is the meaning of this."

"Don't worry milady, you shall not have to worry about the affairs that go on here any longer.",Vakreen said as he walked towards Denji with an evil smile on his face and his hand stretched out to her. After that, all that is heard is Denji's screams of agony.


	7. Chapter 7

Currently Ace and Kris' condo, Bailey was in Kris' lab with her putting a box on the floor while she asked,"So you guys don't know why we can see the Novis even when they're in there disguises?"

"Not a clue. I've tried figuring it out but if I ever wanted anything more concrete, I'd have to get a blood sample from a Novis.",Kris said as she worked at her desk. Bailey nodded then she said,"Okay. One more question though. Could you put on a shirt or something?"

Kris was currently wearing a tan sports bra, ripped blue jeans, a black beanie on her head, and black flip flops. Bailey wore an orange sleeveless top, blue jean shorts, black knee high socks, and orange chuck taylors.

"Hey. It's my house, I can wear whatever I want. Besides, we're both girls, not like I have anything you don't plus it gets hot in here.",Kris said nonchalantly.

"Still. What if the guys see you and ogle at your boobs or something?",Bailey said while moving another box. Kris looked up then looked over her shoulder and said,"You mean what if Ginji ogles at my boobs don't you?"

Bailey blushed then said,"Maybe."

Kris chuckled lightly then she went back to her work while saying,"Well firstly, he already has and was promptly thumped by me. Secondly, you are more likely to catch his attention considering your boobs are bigger than mine."

Bailey looked at her breast then at Kris before she blushed and said,"Point taken."

Kris giggled then said,"It's adorable how you act whenever I call you out about your feelings for Ginji. To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't asked him out yet and vice versa." as she put down her tools and picked up Ace's driver. She then stood up and said,"Follow me." to Bailey, with Bailey complying.

In the gym of Ace and Kris' condo, Kris and Bailey walked in to see Ginji falling to his back and groaning,"Ow."

Ace held his hand out to Ginji then said,"I like how you've adopted your fighting style but you need to make sure to not be so open when you're punching."

Ginji took Ace's hand and was helped to his feet by the older man as he said,"Got it. Did you have to knock the wind out of me though?"

"That wasn't on purpose but it helped you nonetheless.",Ace joked. Ginji mockingly laughed then he turned to Kris and Bailey and said,"Oh hey."

Bailey stayed silent and only stared at Ginji, who was only wearing a pair of black and grey mma shorts, examining his now toned physique which was accented by his sweat. Ace also only wore mma shorts except his were completely black. She gulped then nervously said,"H-h-hey dorkling."

Kris paid no attention and said,"Hey Ace, finished calibrating your driver. Now your revolver should be way more powerful."

Ace smiled then said,"Thanks love. Maybe now I'll be able to take on that red Novis. What's his name?"

"Mayunka.",Ginji commented.

"Mayunka! Thank you Gin.",Ace said while pointing a Ginji. Kris smirked then said,"Oh I'm in the process of making a form exclusively for him and that blue bitch he's always with."

"You sound like you really don't like Denji.",Ginji said.

"Of course I don't like her. She's the main one trying to hurt my man and she's always such a bitch. I feel bad for Mayunka, he has to deal with her all the time.",Kris said while Ace walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Ginji and Bailey looked at Kris with their eyes widened then Bailey said,"She's really protective of Ace."

"And possessive.",Kris said with pride.

"And I am the same with her.",Ace said with a smile.

"I've experienced that a few times.",Ginji said while rubbing his chest. Bailey saw this and said,"You okay?"

"Yeah, he just hit me in the chest when we were sparring. Wait, you care if I'm okay or not?",Ginji said while facing Bailey. Bailey thought about what she said then said,"No I don't."

"Yes you do, I can hear it in your voice.",Ginji teased.

"I don't care about you being okay.",Bailey lied, with Ginji seeing through it easily.

"You do, don't lie.",Ginji teased. Bailey blushed even harder then she pushed Ginji down while saying,"Shut up."

Ace and Kris watched as the two teens continued arguing with grins on their faces. Kris then looked at her husband and said,"These two so like each other."

"It's painfully obvious.",Ace said before kissing Kris lovingly.

* * *

In a café, Mayunka sat in a booth with Vakreen and he was eating cake while saying,"So can you help me come up with a plan? It's harder than I thought."

"Why yes I can my dreadlocked friend, however I do not extend this to you for free. If I help you, I expect you to help me in turn.",Vakreen said while eating some cake.

"Yeah. I'll help you with whatever you want.",Mayunka said eagerly. Vakreen smiled then said,"Fantastic. So you need a plan that will show Denji that you're smart yes?"

Mayunka nodded and Vakreen responded,"Well the answer is quite simple then. You must find a Novis with an abnormal ability that will surely catch Outlaw and his new partner, Bandit, off guard."

Mayunka nodded and began smiling while saying,"Yeah, I can do that. I know just the guy too."

"Wonderful. Now as for what I need your help with, it involves you getting me a rare type of crystal.",Vakreen said to Mayunka with a somewhat wicked smile. Mayunka nodded then he said,"Oh wait, before you tell me that. Have you seen Denji anywhere? I haven't seen her for like two weeks and it's not like her to not come back for the boss."

Vakreen put his hand on his chin then said,"No, I have not seen her lately I'm afraid. A shame, I was hoping to become a friend of hers."

Mayunka became slightly saddened but he listened to Vakreen as he began speaking.

* * *

Back with Ginji and the others, the group had driven to a zoo with Ginji and Ace walking and talking (Ace having changed into a grey hooded sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and grey running shoes while Ginji had changed into a red shirt, skinny jeans, and red converse while also having on a black fedora.)

"So there's a Novis at the zoo?",Ginji asked his mentor.

"Yeah. That and I think the zoo is the perfect place for you and Bailey to get to know each other.",Ace said nonchalantly. Ginji gave his mentor a deadpan look then said,"You and Kris are determined to make me admit I like her, which I don't!"

"The more you deny it, the more I can tell you do.",Ace said. Ginji rolled his eyes before saying,"Anyway, there's something I've been wondering something about you. What do you do exactly that allows you to afford taking us so many places, living in a really big condo and everything else."

"Oh that? I'm an author and I own about six markets over in my home country of merry ole england; plus Kris works in medical science.",Ace explained with no hesitation. Ginji nodded then said,"Wait, so you're rich or something?"

"Ehh more like upper middle class.",Ace said. Ginji blinked in surprise then he looked forward and saw Bailey looking at the birds with awe and he smiled warmly. Ace noticed this then pushed Ginji towards Bailey while saying,"Here's your chance mate, go get her."

Ginji stumbled forward then he turned to Ace and gritted his teeth then he sighed and walked towards Bailey. He looked up at the birds and said,"So… you like birds?"

"Yeah. They're just so beautiful and I'm kinda jealous of how they're able to fly away whenever they need to. Not to mention, they remind me of my dad.",Bailey said, with the last sentence being in a saddened tone. Ginji licked his lips then cautiously said,"I never hear you talk about your dad. Mind if I ask what happened to him?"

Bailey shook her head then she said,"He was killed in some animal attack, but I don't believe it."

"Why is that?",Ginji asked.

"Because my dad was in the middle of a parking lot that was filled with people yet he was attacked by some animal. It's a load of bullshit.",Bailey said. Ginji nodded then said,"Well I kinda understand what you mean. My mom died just before me and my dad moved here. The doctors said she had a heart attack, but my mom didn't show any signs of it and she was completely healthy up until it happened."

Bailey looked at Ginji with sadness and understanding on her face then she hesitantly went to touch Ginji's hand. Suddenly, Ace crashed landed next to Ginji then said,"Hey Ginji, found that Novis and need assistance."

Ginji nodded as he helped Ace up and followed his mentor while Bailey watched him, with worry in her eyes.

* * *

Ace and Ginji ran into a common area of the group and saw a Novis that was primarily neon yellow with neon blue accents and it looked like a humanoid grasshopper. The grasshopper Novis attacked a man and ate him before it was kicked in the side by both Ginji and Ace. Ace put his driver on his waist while Ginji readied his until both said,"Henshin." and activated their transformations.

"**OUTLAW~ RIFLEMAN! BECOME THE BANDIT!**"

Outlaw in Rifleman form and Bandit readied themselves before charging at the grasshopper Novis. The grasshopper Novis ducked a kick from the Bandit then punched the boy in the side before it was hit by Outlaw. Bandit jumped up and kicked the grasshopper in the head then he rolled under a punch and punched the Novis in the side. The grasshopper Novis growled then its leg began glowing and it kicked Bandit in the chest, causing the young rider to go flying backwards crashing into a table.

"Babe, did you see that?",Outlaw said while running over to Bandit and helping him up.

"Yes I did and even though it's a grasshopper I still want to know, the hell?!",Kris said over Outlaw and Bandits communication system.

"Let's figure that out later please.",Bandit said while unholstering his guns and shooting at the Novis along with Outlaw. Mayunka walked into the common area with a Novis that was a humanoid wasp that had a sickly green and yellow exoskeleton and bright orange skin, eyes, wings, and stinger.

"Okay so they should be here somewhere.",Mayunka said before seeing Outlaw and Bandit fighting the grasshopper Novis. He blinked and said,"Oh, they're already fighting a Guacktor. Well uh, you go and help it."

The wasp Novis clicked then hovered towards Bandit and Outlaw. Bandit was hit by the wasp Novis then began fighting it while saying,"Another one?!"

Outlaw looked back at the wasp Novis and said,"Ah bloody hell." while blocking a kick from the grasshopper Novis. He then parried a kick then shot the Novis in the chest twice before kicking across the face. Outlaw was then kicked in his chest and went back a few feet.

Bandit dodged four swings of the Wasp Novis' stinger then he jumped over it while shooting it. Bandit was then slashed by the Novis several times before he could shoot it in the stomach three times, causing it to stumble back. He shook his head then turned to Mayunka, as the dread headed Novis said to the Wasp Novis,"Use your ability on the red one already."

"Ability?",Bandit questioned while turning his gaze away from the Wasp Novis. The Wasp Novis clicked then it plunged its stinger into Bandit's back, which made Kris, Bailey, and Outlaw shout with worry,"Ginji!"

Bandit winced then he quickly turned around and broke the Wasp Novis' stinger off it then shot it with both of his pistols. Outlaw shot the Grasshopper Novis in the chest then ran over to Bandit and said,"Ginji."

"I'm fine. Let's finish these things already.",Bandit said while breathing heavily. Outlaw nodded then he and Bandit activated their finishers, with Outlaw aiming his rifle and Bandit preparing to perform his kick.

"**HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN! CLIMAX BREAKDOWN!**",Both drivers announced as Outlaw shot the Grasshopper Novis and Bandit kicked the Wasp Novis. Both Novis exploded and the two riders relaxed themselves while Mayunka groaned before running away.

Bandit reverted into Ginji and said,"Now that we're done with that. Let's." weakly before he stumbled back, with Ace catching him and saying,"Oi, take it easy Gin."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bit, tired.",Ginji said weakly before he passed out in Ace's arms. Ace became worried and said,"Ginji, Ginji."

Kris and Bailey ran over to the two and Kris put her hand over his forehead before saying,"He's burning up. Let's take him to the hospital."

"What can a hospital do for him when he was just hit by a Novis' stinger?!",Bailey asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't know but I can't treat this so let's take him where he possibly can be treated.",Kris said. Bailey nodded then Ace picked up Ginji and carried him to the van with Kris following. Bailey also followed the two but stopped briefly and picked up a piece of the stinger that was broken off of the Wasp Novis.

* * *

Mayunka had ran into an alley that was far away from the zoo and groaned then said,"Danggit, they destroyed a Waspimklu and a Guacktor. There goes my plan."

"That's a shame.",Mayunka heard come from behind him, causing him to scream in surprise while turning around and seeing Vakreen standing behind him. Mayunka sighed in relief then said,"Vakreen, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"My apologies. Now, you say that the Novis was destroyed along with another?",Vakreen said.

"Yeah, but the Waspimklu did sting Bandit before it died.",Mayunka said with a smile on his face. Vakreen's eyes widened and shouted,"What?!"

Mayunka became slightly frightened then said,"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not particularly. It just means I have to speed up my plans. Anyway, do you have the crystal I asked for?",Vakreen said. Mayunka nodded then handed Vakreen a large magenta colored crystal while saying,"Here you go."

Vakreen took the crystal and nodded before he disappeared from where he stood.

* * *

At the hospital, Bailey sat at Ginji's bedside while Ace and Kris stood in the room conversing. Ace sighed then said,"Dammit, I should've been watching him while we were fighting." with regret prevalent in his voice.

"Babe this isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me for not making his armor tougher.",Kris said in a sorrowful voice.

"Hey, you've made our stuff perfectly babe. It is my fault for not watching his back.",Ace said while leaning against the wall. Suddenly, Ginji shot up in the hospital bed, fully awake and surprised. Ace, Kris, and Bailey jumped back in surprise while Ginji looked at them and said,"What's wrong? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You passed out after that Wasp Novis stung you. The doctor said you had a 150 degree fever and probably wouldn't survive the night.",Bailey said while looking at Ginji.

"Really? I feel fine though. Actually, I feel better than when I woke up today.", Ginji said nonchalantly while getting to his feet and stretching. Kris and Ace stared at Ginji as the boy just stretched and acted as if nothing happened to him.

"Ginji, mate, you alright?",Ace asked, confused and worried about his protege. Ginji looked at his mentor and said,"Yeah I'm good, better even. Anyone else really hungry right now or is it just me?"

"You're hungry? Not dizzy, nauseous, whacked in the head?",Kris questioned while walking up to Ginji. Ginji nodded while saying,"Yeah I'm just hungry."

"Okay? Uh, we'll go get the doctor then so we can leave.",Kris said while she and Ace walked out of the room. While in the hallway, Ace looked at his wife then said,"Remember when you mentioned how Ginji was completely fine after being hit by that spider Novis."

"Yep.",Kris said bluntly.

"Well I think we just saw that you're correct in your thinking. I mean I don't completely know what that wasp Novis did to him but I know he shouldn't be able to be conscious for more than a few minutes, let alone standing and being coherent.",Ace said.

"Not to mention his fever, which was way over any other fever temp I've ever seen, went away in an hour and a half.",Kris said with disbelief. Ace nodded then he said,"You think we can figure out how he's able to do this?"

"Maybe if I run some tests on him.",Kris replied. Ace nodded then he and Kris walked back into Ginji's hospital room to find Ginji and Bailey kissing. Ace smirked while Kris said,"Ooh, what do we have here." while crossing her arms.

Ginji and Bailey quickly pulled away from one another and Bailey punched Ginji in the side and said,"It wasn't what it looked like. He tripped and."

"His lips fell onto yours? Sure they did.",Kris said with a smile. Bailey blushed heavily and bit her lip then Ginji said,"She kissed me fyi." which made Bailey blush harder then punch at him. Ginji effortlessly caught the punch, pulled Bailey closer to him and said with a smug attitude,"Not anymore."

Ace and Kris chuckled at the sight, with Ace still pondering how Ginji could withstand attacks from Novi and still be unscathed.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small apartment, Vakreen sat at a table with part of the crystal Mayunka had given him in his hand. He put the crystal into a dark purple buckle ,which was in the shape of a bat's head, causing the eyes, mouth, nose, and inner parts of the ears to glow magenta. Vakreen grinned softly then said,"Tis a shame that I must hasten my plans due to Mayunka's blunder, but not too much of a set back. Wouldn't you agree, Denji?"

On a couch that was behind Vakreen, Denji sat with a rage filled expression on her face and her appearance had changed. Her hair was now jet black, her skin was now tanned, she had a more athletic build and her eyes were now brown. She also wore a black tank top and grey sweatpants.

"Still mad at me aren't you? Not surprised but you shall change in due time.",Vakreen said while standing up and turning to Denji.

* * *

**Fictional cast change**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Denji**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks ago **

"Don't worry milady, you shall not have to worry about the affairs that go on here any longer.",Vakreen said as he walked towards Denji with an evil smile on his face and his hand stretched out to her. After that, all that is heard is Denji's screams of agony.

The next morning , Denji awoke on the couch of Vakreen's apartment and she looked around then said,"Where am I?" Before looking at her body to see that she now had tanned skin and she saw that her hair was now black. She also saw that she only had a blanket covering her otherwise naked body. Denji sat up, holding the blanket close and asked,"Where am I?" taking note of how her voice changed as well.

"You're in my apartment.",Vakreen said as he came into Denji's line of sight. Denji gritted her teeth and said,"Vakreen!" then lifted her hand attempting to shoot a fireball at the man, to find that nothing happened. She attempted to fire a fireball once again and looked at her hand when nothing happened and said,"What? Why is nothing happening?" with shock in her voice.

"Finding it hard to conjure fire I presume?",Vakreen said in a voice that showed his knowledge of why Denji couldn't attack him. Denji turned her angered gaze to Vakreen and said,"What did you to me?"

Vakreen simply chuckled then said,"Take a guess. Here's a hint, do you feel the same as you once did?"

Denji began to think about what Vakreen said then a look of realization came upon her face and she said in a stunned tone,"You, you made me… you turned me into a human."

"Exactly.",Vakreen said with a smug smirk on his face.

"B-but how? It's impossible to change a Novis into a human.",Denji asked, still stunned by the revelation.

"Only for Novi of small powers. For ones like myself or Reginald; it is quite easy.",Vakreen said while sitting in a chair. Denji blinked twice then said,"I can't believe it."

"You should, however you shouldn't be too worried. Since I have your Novis abilities right here.",Vakreen said while pulling out a sky blue crystal sphere. Denji attempted to stand but fell back down and panted heavily while Vakreen said,"Seems your body is still acclimating to being human, could take some time before you'll be at full strength."

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me human?",Denji said weakly yet with just as much anger as she normally had. Vakreen smirked before saying,"I shall tell you later on, for now you must rest." in a caring tone. Vakreen the walked away from Denji as she laid down and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Denji awoke to find Vakreen reading a book. She shook her head then sat up as Vakreen said,"Ah you're awake. How was the sleep?"

Denji scowled at the man, causing him to chuckle and say,"Guessing it was the refresher you needed considering you've regained your very angered personality."

"Why did you make me a human? Is it because you want me to be weak?",Denji asked. Vakreen closed his book while saying,"On the contrary,

I want you to become stronger."

"Then why make me a human?",Denji asked.

"Because you need to learn a lesson in order to become stronger.",Vakreen said in a wise tone as he stood up and handed Denji a dark blue t shirt which two sizes too big, black sweatpants and black flip flops. "Put these clothes on. I'd have gotten something more flattering but this was all I could find."

Denji took the clothes and began putting them on while Vakreen walked out of the room and said,"I'll be in the living room when you've fully dressed."

Minutes later, Vakreen and Denji were standing outside of a playground with Vakreen having his hands in his pockets and Denji having her arms crossed. Vakreen smiled then asked Denji,"What do you see before you?"

"Human children doing what their parents let them do; be unproductive and cause them to grow in weakness from childhood.",Denji said with frustration in her voice. Vakreen nodded then said,"Uh huh, well let me tell you what I see. I see hidden potential just waiting to be released in whatever way they choose to release it. It can be with how they play with blocks, climb on the equipment, even the way they run. All of it is them releasing their potential."

Denji raised an eyebrow then said,"You see all that from these creatures?"

"Yes I do. It is what I shall teach you to see.",Vakreen said with a warm smile. Denji scoffed then said,"You can try your best, but I will never care about humans."

"We shall see. I mean considering you are now a human.",Vakreen said with a sly smile while he walked away from Denji. Denji looked at the man before following him.

* * *

**Present **

At Ginji and Bailey's school, Bailey was in her mom's office waiting to go home when she got a call from Ace. She answered it while saying,"Hey Ace."

"Hey Bailey, have you seen Ginji?",Ace asked on the other line.

"No, he left a few minutes ago. Said he was going to go home before he had to meet up with you and Kris.",Bailey said. Ace stayed silent for a few minutes then he said,"I'm gonna kill that boy."

"What why?",Bailey asked with worry.

"Because I know exactly where he is.",Ace said.

In another part of town, Bandit was tossed into a wall then he dodged a punch from a Vadi then kicked another Vadi in the chest. He then punched both Vadi's in the face just before he heard Ace say,"Ginji, where are you?" in his helmet.

"I'm at school. Bailey and I have a project to finish.",Bandit said while continuing to fight both Vadi. He blocked a slash from one Vadi then he threw the other into the wall.

"Oh really? That's funny because I just called Bailey and she said that you were going home before you came over today.",Ace said, with frustration evident in his voice.

"She did? Well, then.",Bandit said while stopping and trying to come up with a lie.

"Before you lie, remember that Kris built a tracker into your driver.",Ace said.

Bandit punched a Vadi directly in the face then said,"Yeah right." He then heard beeping and looked around before looking at his driver."Dammit."

"So, my young ward, why are you currently in the middle of a park that's about a good ten or so miles from your school.",Ace said on the other line. Bandit dodged a slash from Vadi's claws then he said,"I'm uh, fighting those two Novis we were gonna fight today." before being tackled.

"Ginji, I told we were gonna deal with those together and that you needed to come by so.",Ace began saying before Bandit interrupted,"Okay Ace, gonna need to call you back. Bye." before he hung up. Bandit then kneed the Vadi in the chest before having his head dunked into a fountain by one of the Vadi. He struggled against the Vadi's grip until he upholstered one of his guns and shot the Vadi back. Bandit stood up straight then shot both Vadi in the chest before activating his finisher.

"**CLIMAX BREAKDOWN!**",Bandit's driver announced as the rider performed his rider kick, destroying both Vadi. Bandit sighed then he stood up and deactivated his transformation before stretching and saying,"That was good. Got those things before they did any real damage."

"That is a relief,"Ginji heard coming from behind him, causing him to spin around and see Vakreen standing a few feet away from him.

"It would be a tragedy if those Vadi would've gotten ahold of anyone. They're just plain animals.",Vakreen said nonchalantly. Ginji raised an eyebrow and said,"You again? I thought you were just some figment of my imagination that I made up to motivate me to become Bandit."

"Trust me Ginji, I am no figment of your imagination. My name is Vakreen, pleased to properly meet you.",Vakreen said while extending his hand to Ginji. Ginji shook Vakreen's hand cautiously while saying,"Uh, hi. How do you know my name?"

"I've heard Outlaw and his bride call you it multiple times and it was the name your mother gave you when you were born.",Vakreen said with a caring tone. Ginji's expression changed and he said,"How do you know that?"

Vakreen grinned warmly then said,"I shall tell you that however not right now. Meet me under the overpass going towards the pier tomorrow afternoon. There you shall get your answers young Ginji." before he began walking away from Ginji. Ginji was about to speak but he then heard Bailey shout,"DORKLING!" come from behind him. He turned around and saw Ace and Bailey standing next to Ace's van with their arms crossed and perturbed gazes fixed on him.

Ginji gulped then he briefly looked behind him to see Vakreen had disappeared before he walked towards his mentor and his friend.

"Hey guys.",Ginji apprehensively said just before Bailey punched him in the gut with all her strength, causing him to keel over while saying in a strained voice,"Okay I deserved that."

"You most certainly did. Now get in the van.",Ace said in a less than pleased tone as he and Bailey entered the van. Ginji groaned then entered the van as well before it drove away. Behind a tree, Vakreen and Denji watched the van leave while Denji asked,"What is your obsession with Outlaw's ward? He's only a human child that just so happens to be Bandit."

"Ginji is much more than a human child my dear. He is special and… needed.",Vakreen said, hesitating during his last sentence. Denji raised an eyebrow then Vakreen said,"Now let's go eat. I've been wanting to go to this place I've heard of called Wendy's, I'm told it's very fulfilling." as he and Denji began walking away.

* * *

At Ace and Kris' apartment, Ginji sat in a chair as Ace and Kris stood over him. Kris looked down at Ginji and said,"Ginji, do you want to explain yourself?"

"What's there to explain? I ditched school to go deal with two Novis, simple as that.",Ginji said while trying not to look both Kris and Ace in the eye.

"We know that Gin. Tell us why you did so when we told you to not fight unless I'm there to help.",Ace said.

"I did it because I'm perfectly capable of taking out Novis by myself. I'm feeling great and can fight just as well as you can.",Ginji said.

"That's it Ginji, you feel better and not worse after being stung by a wasp Novis. We have to make sure there was no side effect to that happening to you and that you're okay.",Kris said. Ginji groaned then said,"You guys have told me that since it happened and nothing has been going on with me. You've done a bunch of test and they've told you nothing."

"We still want to be safe though Ginji. We care about you and don't want to risk you being hurt.",Ace said in a caring tone. Ginji sighed then said,"I'm sorry. I'll tell you guys if I'm gonna go fight some Novis."

"That's all we ask buddy.",Ace said while patting Ginji on his shoulder. He and Kris then went into the back room while Ginji sighed and looked at Bailey, who was busy scowling at him. He rubbed his neck then said,"Uh, I guess saying sorry won't work on you?"

"It won't.",Bailey angrily said while crossing her arms and turning her head away. Ginji frowned then his head hung low before it sprung up as Bailey said,"Unless you maybe," while biting her lip. "Hang out with me all day tomorrow."

Ginji's head sprung up and he looked at Bailey before nervously saying,"I can do that. I definitely can do that."

"Good, I still want to kick your butt though dorkling.",Bailey said while a smile crept onto her face. Ginji smiled then began chuckling along with Bailey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayunka was standing in front of Reginald as Reginald said,"Where the hell is Denji?! It's been two weeks and I'm starting to become annoyed by only having to deal with an idiot like you all day."

"I don't know boss. She left the lab two weeks ago and I haven't seen her since. I asked Vakreen and he hasn't,",Mayunka said. Reginald immediately got in Mayunka's face then said,"What did you just say?!"

"Uh, that I asked Vakreen if he had seen Denji anywhere and he told me he hasn't.",Mayunka repeated. Reginald growled then said,"And you believed him?! Knowing Vakreen, he's probably the one who caused her to disappear. For what reason I don't know but that doesn't matter."

"Oh, so what should I do?",Mayunka questioned.

"That should be obvious even to an imbecile such as yourself. Find Vakreen and then you'll find Denji. I would suggest doing this right now before I make you disappear.",Reginald said with his eyes changing and his hand changing into a jet black claw. Mayunka nodded then he ran out of Reginald's office while Reginald returned to his composed state.

Reginald then picked up his phone and began dialing a number before putting the phone to his ear and waiting a few moments before saying,"Tyrakin, how long will it take you to get here?"

* * *

The next day at Ginji and Bailey's school, Bailey had turned a corner to find Ginji getting his stuff out of his locker while two girls were talking to him. She became jealous and she marched over to Ginji and said,"Hey Ginji, we have to get to class remember?" before she took Ginji by his hand and dragged him away from the girls while he closed his locker.

The teens then rounded a corner, to which Bailey promptly pushed Ginji into it before saying,"Why were those girls talking to you?" in a tone that showed her jealousy.

"I don't know, I was getting my bag when they began to flirt with me. Are you jealous?",Ginji asked with a smug tone. Bailey stayed silent as a blush came upon her face then Ginji smiled and said,"You are jealous. You're jealous two girls were flirting with me."

Bailey punched Ginji in the stomach, causing him to groan and bend over slightly, before she kissed him. Ginji was surprised and returned the kiss until Bailey pulled away and said,"Okay so I was jealous, but I'm allowed to be. I mean, you're my dorkling."

"What was that? I didn't hear the last part.",Ginji said with an amused smile on his face. Bailey blushed harder then she said,"I said that you're my dorkling alright."

Ginji grinned then said,"Just checking. Now let's go."

"Let's go where?",Bailey questioned.

"To the overpass near the pier.",Ginji said nonchalantly.

"Why would we go there? Hell why are you ditching school, again. Also why do I have to go?",Bailey questioned.

"I'll explain on the bus but we really gotta go. And I'm still making up for yesterday.",Ginji said while towards the exit. Bailey gave a questioning look then she caught up to Ginji and gripped his hand while saying,"You're really annoying dorkling."

"Then let go of my hand.",Ginji said with a smug smirk.

"... No.",Bailey said, causing Ginji to smile.

* * *

On the bus, Ginji and Bailey sat at the back of the bus with Ginji messing with his driver while he and Bailey conversated. Bailey sat back in her seat and said,"So this Vakreen guy says he knew your mom?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly know if he's telling the truth but I really want to learn anything about her.",Ginji said while still messing with his driver. Bailey looked at Ginji then she began messing with his driver while saying,"I'm guessing you didn't know your mom that well?"

"I knew her well but she never talked about her past. Said she'd wait till I was old enough to understand, then she died.",Ginji said with sadness in his voice. Bailey nodded then she stopped messing with Ginji's driver and said,"Okay, now you can activate the tracker in your driver whenever you want to."

Ginji's eyes widened and he said,"How did you do that?"

"With how much time I help Kris in her lab/backroom, I took most of it to study your driver so that I could be the one who repairs it or upgrades it instead of Kris.",Bailey said while blushing and pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Ginji smiled then he kissed Bailey softly and Bailey returned it while smiling. The two teens then slowly pulled away from each other before looking into each other's eyes and smiling. They then sat back in their seat while holding hands and with Bailey putting her head on Ginji's shoulder.

* * *

At the overpass near the pier, Ginji and Bailey walked up to Vakreen, who leaned against one of the overpass supports with Denji being beside him, and said,"Vakreen."

Vakreen looked at Ginji and said,"Ah Ginji, you came. And with a friend too."

"You did too.",Ginji said while looking at Denji. Vakreen nodded then he looked at Bailey and said,"Hello madam, I am Vakreen."

"Bailey.",Bailey said while getting closer to Ginji. Vakreen smirked then he looked back at Denji and said,"Don't be rude, introduce yourself."

"I've already had the displeasure of meeting these two.",Denji said while crossing her arms. Ginji and Bailey gained questioning expression as Vakreen turned to them and said,"My apologies for Denji, she's still mad at me for making her human. You both have met her before when she was blue and with Mayunka."

Ginji's eyes widened and he said,"That's that blue Novis woman that tried to capture me and kill Outlaw? Why does she look different?"

"I look different because this jackass separated my Novis powers from me. Now I am only a human.",Denji said with some sadness in her voice. Vakreen nodded then he said,"It's all to teach her. Anyway, we're not here to talk about Denji, we're here to talk about you Ginji."

"Yeah. How did you know my mother?",Ginji asked Vakreen.

"Ah, that is the thing I'd thought you'd notice first but since you haven't. I knew your mother the same way as you knew her.",Vakreen said. Bailey's widened and she looked at Ginji, who only had a stunned expression before saying,"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you, Ginji Ikeda, are my little brother.",Vakreen said. Ginji's eyes widened and he was in complete shock by this revelation. Denji gained a questioning gaze then said,"That is impossible. I've dealt with this child on multiple occasions and he's never exhibited any characteristics of a Novis."

"He is a unique Novis, just as I am.",Vakreen said.

"No, you're lying. I'm not a Novis. I can't be, my dad is a human through and through. I know because I can see it.",Ginji said in distress.

"The human male who you have known is not your biological father. He's the man mother married after she and father had a falling out. Also I am not lying Ginji. You have noticed that you're different from everyone else, haven't you?",Vakreen asked Ginji while raising an eyebrow. Ginji looked down and thought about what Vakreen said. Bailey looked at Ginji and said,"It would explain how you're able to shrug off attacks from Novis even without your armor."

"Us Novi do have a considerably high threshold for pain and our skin is much more dense than humans.",Vakreen commented. Ginji shook his head then said,"Wait, wait! If I am a Novis then how come I don't have some weird powers like Mayunka or Denji?"

"That is because your powers were laid dormant for some reason, however, they should begin to show up since you were stung by the Waspimklu. Aka the wasp novis.",Vakreen said. Ginji stepped back, being completely taken aback by this revelation then he felt a chill up his spine and he said,"Someone's coming."

Bailey and Denji raised their eyebrows while Vakreen kept his composed expression. He then looked to his right and saw Mayunka, who was out of his human disguise, stomping towards him while shouting,"Vakreen!"

Denji looked at Mayunka and said,"Mayunka. I've never been more happy to see that idiot."

"I wouldn't be if I were you Denji.",Vakreen said while turning to face Mayunka. He then looked over his shoulder to Ginji and Bailey before saying,"I would suggest that you two leave now."

Mayunka stopped a few feet in front of Vakreen before he said,"Vakreen! Where's Denji and don't tell me that you don't know because the boss told me that you probably do."

Vakreen turned his face to Mayunka then said,"It would seem that he is correct because I do know where she is. She is the woman behind me."

Mayunka looked at Denji then said,"Nice try but I won't fall for that trick."

"He's telling you the truth Mayunka, you dolt.",Denji said while walking up to stand beside Vakreen. Mayunka's eyes widened then he said,"Yeah that's Denji, but you're different. You smell human."

"It's because I am Mayunka. Vakreen separated me from my Novis powers but now that you're here, you can take me back and then.",Denji said before Vakreen pushed her down, so she could avoid an energy fist that Mayunka fired at her. Denji had a surprised expression on her face then Mayunka said,"Ah well, since you're a human now. That means the boss doesn't need you anymore but since we worked together for so long, I'll end you pretty quickly myself."

Denji only had a surprised expression on her face while Vakreen looked at her with sorrow. Ginji's expression changed to being one filled with rage and he activated the tracker just as his eyes changed to glowing red. Ginji then let out a rage filled roar while charging towards Mayunka and shouting,"HENSHIN!"

"**BECOME THE BANDIT!**"

Bandit charged at Mayunka and began fighting the dreadlocked Novis. Bandit punched Mayunka in the chest wildly, managing to push Mayunka back, until Mayunka punched Bandit across the face. Mayunka landed several more punches on the young rider before he was kicked in the side then kneed in the chin by Bandit. Mayunka blocked two punches then he hit Bandit in the chest incredibly hard, causing the young rider to fly back and his transformation to cancel. Ginji landed on his back and held his chest in pain while Bailey ran to his side and said,"Ginji." with worry in her voice.

Mayunka chuckled then he said,"Now time to kill Denji." as he had his blood red energy gather around his fists. Vakreen reached into his pocket and was going to pull out the buckle he had finished when suddenly everyone could hear the sound of spurs coming closer. Mayunka stopped preparing his attack and said,"What's that sound?" before he turned around to see where the sound was coming from, with everyone else looking where he was.

The group saw a man in all black walking up to them and he appeared to be in armor. The man had an armored black and red poncho which gave off the appearance of two ponchos sewn together over an all black undersuit. The gauntlets were mostly black with red trimming on the wrist and red markings on the top of the gauntlets. The lower body had black shin guards and boots with red markings on them along with red spurs on the back of the boots, giving the boots and shin guards the appearance of cowboy boots. The helmet was all black except for a red visor that was in the shape of fierce eyes and the helmet had a sombrero design on top which was black but had red markings and red wolf heads on it. This armored man's name is Kamen Rider Justice.

Vakreen put his buckle back into his pocket. Mayunka let out a confused noise then said,"Eh? Who the hell are you?"

The armored man stopped in his tracks then said,"To the innocent, I give condolence. To the wicked, I give sentence. For I am one, who shall bring penance. For I am a hero, called on by vengeance. Now I must judge, your crimes too many list. As for my name, It is Justice."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

Mayunka chuckled then said,"Justice? Ooh I'm so scared. I've beaten two heroes before you, so you don't scare me."

Mayunka charged at Justice while roaring in anger. Justice stood still then revealed a large revolver that was mainly red with black wolves on it and shot Mayunka in the chest, causing the red Novis to stumble back and grab his chest in pain. Mayunka gritted his teeth then was shot four more times by Justice causing him to go flying back and crash next to Bailey and Ginji. Justice advanced towards Mayunka, who got to his feet and grabbed both Ginji and Bailey before saying,"Ha ha, try shooting me now."

Justice fired his revolver three times, not caring that Bailey and Ginji were in front of Mayunka, and continued advancing. Bailey and Ginji gasped then the bullets went through them and hit Mayunka causing him to tumble back. The two teens were surprised and looked at each other, with Ginji saying in a worried tone,"You okay?" to Bailey, who nodded in response. Justice walked past Ginji and Bailey and saw Mayunka picking himself up off the ground and saying,"Ow."

Justice aimed his revolver at Mayunka once more and was about to fire when the muscular Novis let out a fearful noise and sent and energy fist towards him. Justice easily dodged the energy fist then turned back to see Mayunka had escaped. Justice looked around then holstered his revolver before walking away. Bailey and Ginji just stared at Justice as he left then Ginji said,"Wonder who that guy was."

"Same here.",Bailey said with amazement. It was then that Ace and Kris drove up and got out of their van and ran up to Bailey and Ginji with Kris saying,"You two okay?"

"Yeah for the most part.",Ginji said, still feeling a small bit of pain from being hit by Mayunka.

"That's good now care to explain WHY YOU BOTH ARE NOT IN SCHOOL RIGHT NOW?!",Ace said. Ginji and Bailey became shy and they looked at each other trying to come up with a lie. They then looked back to see Vakreen and Denji had left then they turned back to their mentors and Ginji said,"We came here because I met with someone who had some info about my mom and me. I didn't get everything because Mayunka attacked us."

"Mayunka?! You fought him by yourself?!",Kris said with worry.

"Yeah and he kicked my ass but I was saved by this guy who called himself Justice.",Ginji said. Ace and Kris gained confused expressions then said in unison,"Justice?"

"Yeah, he was in black armor and looked like a Spanish cowboy. He fought Mayunka and was easily beating him.",Bailey said. Ace and Kris nodded then looked at one another before looking at Ginji and Bailey once again. Kris sighed then said,"Okay, well at least you both are safe. We can get you back to school so you can explain yourselves to the principal."

"Wait don't you guys want to know what I found out?",Ginji questioned.

"That can wait Gin.",Ace said.

"No it can't Ace. You both need to know this.",Ginji urged.

"Know what Ginji?",Ace asked, being slightly frustrated by how persistent his protege was being.

Ginji gulped then he let out a breath before saying,"I found out that. That."

"That what?",Ace said.

"That I'm a Novis.",Ginji said apprehensively. Ace and Kris nodded then they looked at each other before looking back at Ginji and shouting,"EH?!"

* * *

In an alley, Denji and Vakreen walked side by side then Denji stopped, which caused Vakreen to stop and look at her. She held her head down then she said,"Why would Mayunka attack me? I thought, I thought that he cared about me? We were partners for so many years."

"Mayunka is a brute that has the same ailment that you have.",Vakreen said.

"What ailment do I have?! The Fuck kind of ailment do I have Vakreen?! Tell me you cryptic fucker!",Denji shouted in distress with tears streaming down her face. She then attempted to punch Vakreen but he blocked it then pinned Denji to the wall and she said,"Tell me what ailment I have that you care so much about?!"

"Ignorance! Ignorance is the ailment you and every other Novis that follows Reginald has!",Vakreen shouted. Denji looked at Vakreen as he regained his composure and said,"None of you, none of you have ever tried to understand any species because of the hatred that Reginald has taught you. He has put it into your minds that Novis are better than humans and that all humans are good for is being food."

"I'm not a human though.",Denji said while still crying.

"Yes you are Denji! Even before I separated you from your powers, you were a human.",Vakreen said. Denji gritted her teeth then said,"How would you know?"

"Because, I can tell when someone is faking hatred just to please someone.",Vakreen said in a caring tone. Denji stared at Vakreen then she put her head on his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably, with Vakreen just hugging her close.

* * *

At Ace and Kris' apartment, Ginji was in Kris' lab with sensors attached to his chest, forehead, and forearms while sitting to the right of Kris as she typed away on her computer. Ace and Bailey were also in the room and Ace said,"Huh, so you're actually a Novis and this Vakreen guy is your older brother?"

"Yep, I'm still trying to understand it all. I'm hoping that he's lying though.",Ginji said.

"He wasn't, you're definitely a Novis.",Kris said while continuing to type. Ginji looked at Kris then he looked at the ground and said,"Damn."

"Well that explains how you're able to sustain so much damage from Novis and how you're unaffected by that wasp Novis' sting.",Ace said while leaning against the frame of the door.

"Yeah, apparently I have an immunity to it. Anyway, why do I have these sensors on me again?",Ginji asked.

"I'm trying to get a scan of your body so I can further improve upon yours and Ace's drivers.",Kris said bluntly. Bailey heard this and said,"Maybe I should be the one to make new stuff for Ginji."

Kris looked at Bailey and asked,"Why would you want to do that Bailey?" with a smug smile growing on her face. Bailey blushed then said,"Well, you have Ace already covered and I think you shouldn't overextend yourself by also making stuff for Ginji."

Kris and Ace nodded then Kris said,"Okay Bailey, you can make Ginji's upgrades while I make Ace's."

Bailey nodded and gave a small smile before she left the lab. Ginji took the sensors off of his body and he followed after Bailey. Ace and Kris smiled then said in unison,"They're so adorable."

In the living room, Ginji walked up to Bailey and she asked,"Why didn't you tell them about how you're gonna start to develop powers?"

"I didn't tell them because I want to give them some time to process this. I mean, Ace and Kris are like family to me now and I don't want to worry them too much.",Ginji said in a caring voice. Bailey nodded then said,"So I guess that I'm not that important?"

"No, no. You're important to me, like really important. It's just that I think you can handle me being weird because I was already weird to you. Plus you're tough so you can handle it. Not saying that being tough is a bad thing, I'm just saying.",Ginji said in an apprehensive voice. Bailey snickered then she hit Ginji playfully and said,"Shut up Dorkling."

Ginji chuckled then he noticed how Bailey was staring at his shirtless torso and he said,"Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not gawking but it's nice to see your very, very nice, well sculpted build.",Bailey said, trying not to blush and touch Ginji. Ginji smirked then said in his mind,"Thank you Ace for making me exercise and build up muscle."

Bailey and Ginji stared at one another for a few moments then Ginji went to put on his shirt when Bailey kissed him passionately and he returned it while pulling her closer to him. Bailey put her hands on Ginji's neck to deepen the kiss while Ginji put his arms around Bailey's waist and hugged her close. The two began making out passionately then they stopped when they heard Ace clear his throat. The teens immediately turned their gazes to Ace and Kris as the British man said,"Are you two ready to go home or shall we give you some time?"

"You guys make such a cute couple.",Kris said while smiling widely. Bailey blushed while Ginji just had his eyes widened before he picked up his shirt and said,"We're ready to go."

"Yeah.",Bailey said while blushing hard.

* * *

Later on that night, Ginji was in his room doing push-ups when he stopped and sat against his bed, being tired from doing so. He then got a text from Bailey and he stood up and looked out his window to see Bailey waving at him. Ginji waved back then he called Bailey and said,"Hey."

"Hey, so how'd your dad take to you ditching school with me?",Bailey said while looking at Ginji from her bedroom window.

"Eh, he only gave me one of his usual lectures then went back to working as usual. What about you and your mom?",Ginji asked Bailey.

"Oh you know, we fought for a few minutes, she sent me to my room and I'm probably gonna get grounded.",Bailey said in a saddened tone. Ginji gained a saddened look then said,"Sorry for making you come with me today. I shouldn't have done that and it was selfish of me."

"You didn't make me go with you dorkling. I went because I was worried about you and wanted to.",Bailey said.

"Heh heh, was it because I'm your dorkling?",Ginji asked with a cheeky smile.

Bailey giggled then said,"Well duh. Also someone had to make sure you didn't get your ass kicked."

The two teens laughed briefly then they stopped and just stared at each other before Ginji said,"Goodnight Bailey."

"Goodnight dorkling.",Bailey said before she and Ginji hung up. Ginji smiled ear to ear then he fist pumped before falling onto his bed. He then began to think about Vakreen said and he said,"Oka-san, what else were you hiding from me?"

* * *

At Ace and Kris' apartment, Ace was doing push ups in his and Kris' room as Kris came in wearing her pajamas (a black tank top and red pajama shorts). Kris looked at her husband and said,"Baby, stop doing push ups and come to bed."

"Not yet love. I just started.",Ace said. Kris walked over to Ace and got on her knees before saying,"Ace, stop it. I know you're worried right now."

Ace stopped doing push ups and he sat in front of his wife before saying,"It's that obvious, huh."

"No, I just recognize when you're not in your usual state of being calm. I also feel the same way. I mean we just found out that the kid we've been mentoring for two months now is a Novis aka the things you fight.",Kris said.

"No, Ginji is not like them. A lot of Novis aren't like the ones I fight, at least I hope they aren't. I don't know what to do love.",Ace sighed while resting his back on the bed. Kris moved herself so she sat next to Ace and she said,"I don't know either babe. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

Ace chuckled briefly before saying,"You make it sound so easy love."

"That's my job. Now, let's go to bed.",Kris said while putting her arms around Ace's shoulders and kissing his cheek. Ace smirked then he looked Kris in her eyes and seductively said,"Are you sure you want to sleep right now? I mean I'm still a bit stressed and I gotta let off some steam." while wrapping his arm around Kris' waist and pulling her close to him.

Kris mewled then she said seductively,"We'll I have had some trouble sleeping lately. Maybe a bit of exercise could help me. Don't you think babe?" while moving her face closer to Ace's.

"You know I do love.",Ace said before he and Kris kissed passionately. The two giggled as they kissed until Ace made Kris straddle him, causing her to say,"Ooh."

The couple then made out while beginning to strip one another.

* * *

The next day, Ginji was at his home, putting on a purple pullover hoodie to go with his black shorts and purple converse, when Jun came into his room and said,"Ginji, we need to have a talk."

"I think we need to talk too.",Ginji said in a solemn voice.

"Good. Look, I know it's been hard for us to get along ever since we moved here, however that is not enough of an excuse for you to be ditching school in the middle of the day.",Jun said in an authoritative tone. Ginji nodded then said,"I know, but me finding out the truth is."

"The truth? What truth?",Jun questioned.

"The truth that you're not my dad and that I have a brother.",Ginji said while looking Jun in the eyes. Jun gained a surprised expression then he said,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I met my brother and he told me that my mom had a marriage before you and that I'm a… that I'm not your son.",Ginji said while trying not to reveal the fact that he's a Novis. Jun put his hands on his hips then said,"So what? Why would you bring this up now?"

"Because now that I know my mom hid something like that from me, I want to know more. I want to know if there's anything else she hid from me and I want to know what happened between her and my biological dad. She told you a lot of stuff and I just want to know.",Ginji said in a desperate voice. Jun looked away from Ginji and remained silent, to which Ginji responded to it by saying,"Dad, answer me?!"

Jun remained silent and Ginji gritted his teeth before he picked up his backpack and said,"Nevermind, I'll be out all day." Ginji then stormed out of his house, leaving Jun standing in his room.

* * *

Inside a mall, Ginji sat on some stairs thinking about his conversation with Jun when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Bailey sitting next to him. Bailey wore a black hoodie over a grey tank top, blue jeans, and black Nike's.

"What's wrong Ginji?",Bailey asked with a caring tone. Ginji looked at his girlfriend and said,"Nothing much. I'm just thinking about earlier when I was talking to my dad, I mean my step dad I guess. Anyway, I asked him if he knew anything else that my mom would hide from me and all he did was stay silent. Didn't say a thing to me."

"This made you mad.",Bailey interjected.

"It pisses me off. I mean I already think you're the biggest asshole I've ever met because of how much of an absent jackass you can be. Now that I know you aren't my real dad and am just asking about my mom, you stay silent.",Ginji said in an irritated tone with his eyes briefly flashing red. Bailey grabbed Ginji's hand then said,"Calm down. Look I don't know your dad, but maybe he has a good reason for being silent."

Ginji scoffed then said,"Like what?"

"Like maybe he doesn't know anything about your mom's past marriage or maybe your mom told him to not say anything for some reason.",Bailey said with a caring voice. Ginji looked at his girlfriend then he sighed and said,"You're probably right. I'm still so mad though."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad, but maybe consider that your dad has a good reason.",Bailey said with a small smile. Ginji sighed then nodded as Bailey smiled. The two teens then kissed each other for a few moments then they pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other's. Ginji looked Bailey in her eyes then said,"Heh, you're really good at this consoling thing you know. Could become a psychiatrist or something."

"I may, but if I did then all the fun would be taken out of guessing how you think and feel.",Bailey said with a smile. Ginji chuckled then he and Bailey kissed again just as Kris and Ace walked up to them. Ace cleared his throat then said,"Okay kids, make out time is over."

Bailey and Ginji looked up at Ace and Kris with Ginji saying,"And my moment is ruined."

"Consider it pay back for all the moments you've ruined for me.",Ace said with a smirk.

"Good point.",Ginji said. The group then began walking through the mall, with Ginji continuing to think about his earlier conversation with his dad and Bailey having to snap him out of his thoughts. This went on for about an hour until the group heard screaming coming from the food court of the mall. Ace, Ginji, Bailey, and Kris ran towards the screaming, with Ace putting on his driver, and they saw people running away as Justice fought a Waspimklu.

"Him again?",Ginji questioned. Ace looked at Ginji and said,"You know him?"

"No not really. He showed up and beat Mayunka just before you and Kris picked up me and Bailey yesterday.",Ginji answered. Ace's eyes widened then he said,"We're gonna talk about honesty between friends later on." before he turned his gaze back to Justice.

Justice kicked the Waspimklu across the face then dodged two punched before shooting the Novis in the stomach a few times causing it to stumble back. He then spin kicked the Novis and it went over a counter and crashed into the floor. Justice aimed his gun at the Waspimklu and said,"Down with the sun." as red and black energy gathered at the end of the barrel. He then shot a red and black energy bullet at the Waspimklu, causing it to explode.

Ace, Ginji, Bailey, and Kris stared at Justice with Kris saying,"Well he just did your jobs for you."

"Yeah. So thanks mate.",Ace said while smiling. Justice looked at Ace then quickly fired his gun at him and Kris. The couple dodged the bullets but the bullets then came back around and went through them. Ace and Kris looked at themselves then at each other while saying,"Did those bullets go through us?"

"You both are innocent and have just spirits, like those children you teach.",Justice said while holstering his gun and turning to the group.

"If that's the case then why did you shoot at us?",Ace asked as he and Kris stood up.

"To judge you. If my bullets had hurt either of you, then you were guilty. If not, you were innocent.",Justice explained.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone?",Kris said in an annoyed voice.

"I am Justice, a spirit that is unbias and fair. One that destroys evil, no matter where. My true nature is a mysterious, one can only guess. If the Outlaw or Bandit give into the dark, they shall be next.",Justice said before he disappeared. Ace, Ginji, Kris, and Bailey all looked at where Justice once was.

"Well, the guy's a poet and a mystery.",Kris said.

"Yeah and he seems to be an ally.",Ginji said.

"An ally that just threatened us.",Ace said.

"But not really.",Bailey said. The group then walked away, all of them trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

* * *

That evening, Ace and Kris were dropping off Ginji and Bailey when the four saw some boxes and bags outside of Ginji's door. Ginji walked up to the boxes, picked up a note that was on them and read it before saying,"The fuck?!"

Bailey walked up to Ginji and said,"What's wrong?"

"This is my stuff and my dad kicked me out. Says I'm too much trouble for him and that if I want to act like I'm an adult then I need to live like one.",Ginji said in a frustrated tone. Bailey grimaced and said,"That's a bit harsh."

"It's fucking stupid. I mean all I asked was did my mom hide anything else from me and you decide to kick me out.",Ginji said with much anger in his voice. Bailey made Ginji look at her then she said,"Calm down Dorkling. You getting super pissed isn't going to do anything is it?"

"No but what else am I supposed to do?",Ginji said, calming down slightly. Bailey looked towards Ace and Kris, who were watching them the whole time. Ginji shook his head while saying,"No no, I can't ask them to."

"Yes you can Dorkling.",Bailey said, insisting Ginji do as she says. Ginji sighed then he said,"Okay fine." before he walked over to Ace and Kris. He tried not to make eye contact with the two adults then he asked begrudgingly,"Hey guys, my dad kicked me out and I wanted to ask."

"Eh eh, before you ask the answer is yes. You can move in with us.",Kris said with a warm smile. Ace had gotten out of the van and stood beside Ginji as Ginji said,"Really? That was easy."

"Of course it was Gin. You didn't think we'd say no to you moving in did you?",Ace asked. Ginji gave a "well yeah I kinda did" expression and Ace promptly hit him on the top of the head while Kris smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ginji, we let you into our house almost everyday and we love it when you're over there. Why would you think we'd say no to you moving in?",Kris said to Ginji.

"I don't know. I just thought you guys would have just no.",Ginji said while rubbing his head.

"Well the answer is yes. Now I'll get the boxes while you get the bags.",Ace said before he went over to stack of boxes. Ginji grinned then he went over to get the bags.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay before this chapter starts, I'd like to thank ghost83 for submitting the OC of Kamen rider Justice. Now that I've done that, onto the chapter**

* * *

The day after the events of last chapter, Kris was painting her toenails on her couch while Ace was writing on his computer. Kris wore a black graphic t shirt and black athletic shorts while Ace wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. The couple continued what they were doing until they see Ginji come out of his room with his backpack on and a solemn look on his face. Ginji wore a green short sleeved button up over a blue and teal shirt, blue jeans and his worn black converse.

"Morning Gin.",Ace and Kris said with smiles.

"Morning guys. Why are up so early?",Ginji asked the couple while walking to the kitchen and getting a cereal bar.

"We're usually up this early actually.",Kris said while still painting her toes. Ginji nodded then said,"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys later on."

"Oh yeah, you have school.",Ace said while getting up.

"Don't get up, I'll just walk there. Good thing my school isn't far from here.",Ginji said with a smile.

"You sure, I can drive you there.",Ace said while looking at Ginji.

"Yeah I'm sure. See ya.",Ginji said as he walked out the door of the condo. Ace and Kris sighed then Ace saw Kris' expression and he said,"Give him time love. He'll get past this."

"I know he will, but having the only person you know as your last living family kick you out on top of finding out your not even human is a lot for a kid to take on.",Kris said in a caring tone.

"I know, but Ginji's strong. He can deal with all of this and come out of it.",Ace said.

"How do you know that?",Kris questioned.

"I don't know for certain really. Just a gut feeling.",Ace said. Kris giggled then she pushed Ace playfully, to which he retaliated by kissing Kris on her cheek.

* * *

About an hour later at Ginji's school, Ginji was in class doing his work with Bailey next to him. Bailey wore a black pullover hoodie that was a size too big, torn blue jeans, and white and black Jordan's.

Bailey looked at Ginji as he did his school work and noticed how he'd become distracted several times while doing so. She noticed how he'd just stare at his desk for minutes then continue with his work. It wasn't until class was over that Bailey decided to talk to Ginji about it. She pulled Ginji around a corner and said,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?",Ginji said.

"Because you were distracted while we in class and you only get distracted when you're down.",Bailey said.

"Bailey, I'm fine. I just was thinking about you and how I enjoyed being with you.",Ginji said with a grin before he tried to leave. Bailey grinned then she pushed Ginji back to the wall and said,"If I didn't know you for five months before we started dating I would believe you. But since I did, I know you're bullshitting. So tell me the truth dorkling."

Ginji was about to speak but then he sighed and held his head low before saying,"Okay, I'm not fine. I'm actually still really pissed about yesterday."

"Of course you are and you have every right to be, but that doesn't mean you should fake being happy or content.",Bailey said in a caring voice.

"I know that and I don't want to fake it but, that's how I get through things. I hold in all of my emotions and shit then I either forget about them or don't think about them.",Ginji said.

"And how much good has that done you except turn you into an asshole?",Bailey said. Ginji scoffed but Bailey made him look at her in the eyes before she said,"You can talk to us Ginji. Kris, Ace, and me."

Ginji gained a soft smile then he said,"Okay, I will but I'd prefer if we didn't talk." before he kissed Bailey softly. Bailey returning the kiss and moaning slightly as she and Ginji began making out and he pulled her closer. The two then pulled away from each other and stayed close to each while smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Ginji then looked up and saw Vakreen standing outside the school and he said,"Vakreen." which made Bailey look to where he was.

Outside the school, Ginji and Bailey walked up to Vakreen as Tyrakin said,"Greetings brother."

"Hey, still a bit iffy on the whole brother thing dude.",Ginji said.

"Why are you here?",Bailey said in a protective manner while stepping in front of Ginji. Vakreen smiled at Bailey's protectiveness towards Ginji then he said,"I have come wanting to offer my assistance to you Ginji."

"Your assistance?",Ginji questioned.

"I wish to train you in using your Novis abilities.",Vakreen said.

"Uh no offense Vakreen but I am already being trained and as you've seen he's doing a good job of it.",Ginji said.

"I do not doubt that Ginji, however he can only train you so much. Once your Novis abilities awaken, I'm afraid he shall not know what to do.",Vakreen said.

Ginji began to think about the possibility of that happening then he heard Bailey say,"Hey, don't you dare try and turn him against Ace and Kris. They've been there for him while you just got here."

"I am not trying to make him betray any of you, I am just wanting to prepare him for the inevitable future.",Vakreen said. Ginji and Bailey looked at one another then Ginji said,"How do I know I can trust you?"

Vakreen had a thoughtful expression form on his face then he said,"Ah I know. Would you both follow me please and don't worry, I have already marked your attendance in all your classes as had to leave early." before he began walking away from the school. Ginji and Bailey looked at each other then Ginji said,"It wouldn't be the first time we've skipped school." before he grabbed Bailey's hand and the two followed Vakreen. Bailey also activated the tracker in Ginji's driver before hugging onto his arm.

* * *

Currently, Ace and Kris were shopping for groceries when Kris' phone began to beep. She took out her phone and said,"Babe, the tracker in Ginji's driver has been activated."

"It does? Where does it say he is?",Ace asked while pushing the cart. Kris' expression changed and she said,"It says he's near a church that's only a few yards away from here."

Ace sighed then he said,"That kid just likes getting in trouble."

"Yeah, kind of like how you did.",Kris said with a smile. Ace smirked then he kissed Kris lovingly before saying,"I'll go get him love."

"Be careful and, I can't believe I'm about to say this, be easy on him. I also added that new form into your driver.",Kris said while smiling at Ace. Ace nodded before he kissed Kris once more and ran away from her. She smiled then continued grocery shopping.

Outside the grocery store, Ace ran down the parking lot until he had to dodge a punch from Mayunka, who was in his human disguise, and evade another. Ace groaned while saying,"Bloody hell, I don't have time for you right now."

"Then make time Outlaw. I got some business with that black cowboy who kicked my butt two days ago and you're gonna tell me where he is.",Mayunka said in an angered voice.

"Black cowboy? Bit racist thing to say innit?",Ace said while putting on his driver and turning the star twice.

"Racist? Whatever, you're gonna tell me where he is now.",Mayunka said while changing into his true form and charging at Ace. Ace pressed his driver causing it to announce,"**GET YOUR SPURS!"**

"Henshin.",Ace said as he imitated holding his hat just as he pressed the star and a teal energy star shot out of the driver and engulfed him. Ace now changed into Outlaw but his armor was different. His torso armor now had a Native American tunic resemblance and had magenta colored markings all of it, his gauntlets were now teal and went over his knuckles, his lower body armor now took on the remblence of Native American pants and boots with magenta markings on both. This was all over a magenta under suit that had teal markings on it. The helmet was like Outlaw's except it was now mainly teal with magenta compound eyes and the hat design was now changed to a Native American headdress that was mainly teal with magenta colored feathers that had teal circles in them.

"**{Native American chanting mixed with electric guitar} WAR-RI-OR OUTLAW!**",Ace's driver announced as his transformation ended.

Outlaw looked at himself and said,"Huh, this is new." before he blocked a punch from Mayunka then kicked him in the back. Mayunka stumbled forward then tried to punch Outlaw several more times, only for each of them to be dodged. Outlaw then summoned two tomahawks that, had teal blades and magenta hilts, and slashed Mayunka across his chest. He slashed the muscular Novis four more times then said,"Oh I love that woman with all my heart." with joy as he prepared himself.

* * *

At a church not too far from where Ace was, Ginji, Bailey, and Vakreen walked onto the church grounds and Bailey asked,"Why bring us to a church?"

"Because this is a place where you must confess your sins and be completely honest to god. If I was to lie here then I'd be struck down, no?",Vakreen said. Ginji and Bailey looked at each other then at Vakreen before saying,"Guess so."

Vakreen grinned then he heard a deep voice say,"Still just as intellectual as you were when your were a child." and his expression changed completely. He slowly turned around and saw an older Asian man with wavy black hair that went down to his shoulders. This man wore a black leather jacket over a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and high tops with white outlines. This man also had heterochromia with his right eye being white and his left eye being orange. This man's name is Tyrakin.

"I find more reasons to be both proud of and disappointed in you Vakreen.",Tyrakin said while putting his hands in his pockets. Vakreen got into a defensive stance then said,"I didn't expect you to be here, Otōsan."

"Otōsan?",Ginji said with both confusion and shock.

"What does that mean? Remember I don't speak Japanese.",Bailey said to Ginji.

"He's my dad.",Ginji said. Tyrakin looked towards Ginji and said,"Ah, my other son. You've grown so much since I last saw you." while smirking.

"Don't you dare talk to him as if you longed to see him.",Vakreen said while revealing the buckle he made. Tyrakin chuckled then he appeared in front of Vakreen and punched him back, with Ginji and Bailey catching him. Vakreen grinned then he looked at his hand to see the buckle was gone before he noticed Tyrakin picking it up. Tyrakin chuckled then said,"My buckle. Rei told me you had taken it from his office. Don't tell me you were planning to take the mantle of Xevious from me."

"Xevious?",Ginji and Bailey questioned as Vakreen stood up. Vakreen scowled at Tyrakin then said,"I was. I am going to restore the mantle of Xevious to what it used to be. A great warrior who fought to protect the Novi and be a symbol of peace between races."

Tyrakin scoffed and said,"You're still holding on to the tails your grandparents told you when you were a child. Xevious is a symbol of strength and the one who wields it, has earned it through his strength alone. Allow me to educate you on that." before he put the buckle on his waist causing a crimson strap to wrap around his waist and the buckle to begin to play standby music which was a mix of gothic organ music and the beat of wings.

"Henshin.",Tyrakin said before waving his hand across the face of the buckle causing it to say in a distorted and sinister voice,"**ECLIPSE!**"

A moon made of dark purple, magenta and crimson energy appeared behind Tyrakin then it changed into many energy bats of the same colors cover him and make him clad in armor.

The chest armor and shoulder pads were purple with four red marks on the chest portion and the shoulder pads had two curved spikes on each of them. The gauntlets were purple and extended to the gloves and ended in claws on the ends of each finger and had spiked elbows. The boots were purple and had spiked knee pads as well as a spike on the back of each ankle. This was all over a magenta colored undersuit that had magenta gloves and red marks on the abdomen and thighs. There was also a red waist length cape which was jagged on the bottom. The helmet was purple and was based off of a bats head with two elongated portions that made bat ears at the top. It also had a visor that was magenta and in the shape of sinister eyes as well as a mouth portion which was magenta and had four fangs that were dark purple with the top two being larger than the bottom two.

"**{Gothic orchestral music mixed with grunge rock music} X-X-XEV! XEV-I-OUS!**",The buckle announced in its distorted and sinister voice. This changed Tyrakin into Xevious.

_**(Author's note: You can see this suit drawing on my DeviantArt.) **_

Xevious let out a sigh of relief as he rolled his neck then he casually said,"Been so long since I've had to adorn this armor. May take a bit for me to get used to it."

Vakreen, Ginji, and Bailey all stared at Xevious then Vakreen had magenta energy shoot from his hand towards Xevious. Xevious easily swatted the energy away with it hitting a tree, destroying said tree. Vakreen gritted his teeth then he let out a deep breath and his eyes changed to being mainly black with magenta iris's and black slits before his hair flared up and changed into magenta colored flames. Xevious chuckled then he held his arms out to Vakreen before saying,"Try your best my son."

Vakreen charged at Xevious and threw several flame covered punches at him, with Xevious blocking or dodging most of them. Xevious then kicked Vakreen in the stomach before punching him across the face. He then evaded a torrent of flames and kicked Vakreen in the side before delivering powerful punch to Vakreen's chest. Vakreen flew back and crashed through a statue. Xevious chuckled then he looked towards Ginji and Bailey and said,"C'mon boy, aren't you supposed to my son?"

"What's that supposed to mean?",Ginji asked.

"Well since you have my blood flowing through your veins, I expected you to be a fighter just like me. However you standing there has proven otherwise, or perhaps you just need a push.",Xevious said before summoning a sword that had a dark purple and magenta guarded hilt and a jagged crimson blade. Xevious then began stepping towards Ginji until he blocked a punch from Vakreen who shouted,"Don't you dare go near him!"

Xevious chuckled then he began fighting Vakreen once more. Ginji and Bailey continued to watch until Outlaw ran up to them and said,"There you are. Why are both out of school again?"

Outlaw then saw Vakreen and Xevious fighting and he said,"What the?"

"The guy with pink flames is my brother and the guy who is dressed like a bat is my dad.",Ginji said while still staring at the fight. Outlaw nodded then he said,"What?!"

Vakreen then crashed in front of the trio and Xevious said,"Ah, you must be Outlaw. Rei told me about how you have been giving him a lot of trouble."

"Well it's my job to make trouble for people who hurt innocents.",Outlaw said as he readied his tomahawks. Xevious groaned then said,"Another person who protects the innocent. Ugh, you sound like my ex wife."

This caught Ginji's attention and he said,"What did you just say?"

"I said that he sounds like my ex-wife, your mother. She would drone on and on about how I was misusing the power of Xevious and should be protecting the innocent instead of using it to fight constantly. It's one of the reasons I was both elated and angered when I found out she was assassinated along with some human she had befriended.",Xevious said nonchalantly while putting his sword on his shoulder. Ginji became enraged by this, so much that he couldn't hear Outlaw and Bailey trying to calm him down. His eyes turned red and he let out a rage filled scream before he pushed both Bailey and Outlaw out of his way and charged at Xevious while shouting,"HENSHIN!"

Bandit wildly punched at Xevious, who easily dodged them while backing away, while saying,"Who killed Oka-san?! Who?! Who?!"

Outlaw joined the fight and he kicked Xevious back then he held Bandit in placed and said,"Ginji, calm down."

"Let me go!",Bandit shouted, blinded by his rage.

"You can't get anything out of him like this Ginji. Listen to me.",Outlaw said, desperately trying to calm down his protege. Bandit took out his guns and shot Outlaw in the stomach three times while shouting,"I said let go!" causing Outlaw to fly back and revert into Ace. Bandit then looked at Xevious, who chuckled before taunting Bandit to come closer. Bandit let out a rage filled scream then he threw down his guns before charging at Xevious full steam. Xevious smirked under his helmet then he dodged Bandit before slashing the boy across his stomach. Bandit stumbled then was slashed five more times before he was able to attempt to dodge a slash. Xevious then quickly aimed his sword towards Bandit's head, with the young man moving to dodge it but having his right eye be slashed through the helmet.

Bandit let out an agonizing scream as he stumbled back, clutched his eye, and changed back into Ginji. Ginji called out in pain for a few more moments as his clutched bleeding eye, with Bailey and Ace coming to his side, before he gritted his teeth and said,"Tell me who killed Oka-san."

"If you want to know then you'll have to defeat me.",Xevious said in an amused tone. Ginji became even more enraged by this and he was about to charge at Xevious again but Vakreen got in front of him and the others and fired a torrent of flames towards Xevious. Xevious dodged the flames then he looked back to see that the four had disappeared.

* * *

At Ace and Kris' apartment, Ace was having bandages wrapped around his abdomen while Ginji sat across from him, now with a bandage over his eye, and said,"Ace, I'm sorry for attacking you. I shouldn't have let my rage control me like that."

"It's okay Gin. I can't say that I'd be any different in that situation.",Ace said while gritting his teeth as Kris finished bandaging him.

"None of us can. I mean first meeting your biological father, who is a major asshole by the way, then finding out your mother was assassinated is some heavy stuff to deal with. Especially for someone your age.",Kris said in a caring tone.

"There's also the fact that your Novis powers are beginning to appear, currently only through your anger.",Vakreen said as he leaned against the wall. Kris and Ace looked at Vakreen before Kris said,"Speaking of which, who in the hell are you?"

"I am Vakreen, Ginji's older brother.",Vakreen said with a grin, which went away when both Ace and Kris walked up to him. Ginji looked at the two and said,"It's okay guys. Vakreen is cool and he's a good Novis."

"I don't doubt that considering he was fighting your father. That doesn't mean I trust him.",Ace said while scowling at Vakreen. Vakreen put his hands up and said,"I can assure you both that I do not wish to cause you or my little brother any harm."

"We'll see.",Ace said in a threatening tone. Kris scowled at Vakreen and said,"If you do anything to make me or my husband think you're gonna hurt Ginji or Bailey; there's nowhere that you can go that can keep you safe. Got it?"

Vakreen nodded intensely. Kris and Ace then walked to their bedroom and Vakreen let out a sigh of relief before saying,"They are both quite frightening."

"Yeah they are.",Ginji and Bailey said in unison. Ginji then looked at Bailey and asked,"Sorry for pushing you babe. I'm guessing you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. Just relieved that you're okay and that Vakreen and Ace were there today.",Bailey said. Ginji nodded then he said,"Yeah. So, you okay with dating a guy with only one eye?"

"Yeah. I think it makes you look cool, plus now you only have an eye for me.",Bailey said with a smile. The two teens laughed briefly then Bailey said,"Wait a sec, you called me babe."

"Yeah, Am I not supposed to?",Ginji asked.

"No you can, it's just I'm used to you calling me Bailey.",Bailey said while grinning and grabbing Ginji's shirt collar, slowly pulling him towards her. Ginji smirked then said,"Well you call me dorkling so I needed to give you a pet name."

"True, but let's talk about that later. Right now I just want to kiss you.",Bailey said while inching closer to Ginji.

"I can get down with that.",Ginji said before he and Bailey kissed. The kiss quickly changed into the teens making out with Bailey putting her hands behind Ginji's neck and Ginji putting his arm around Bailey's waist. Vakreen smiled then said,"Ah young love, so pure and beautiful."

"Shut up.",Ginji and Bailey said to Vakreen before they went back to making out.

* * *

At Reginald's office, Tyrakin sat in front of Reginald, who had a joyful smile on his face as his said,"Tyrakin, you never cease to amaze me. I mean revealing to your own son that his mother was assassinated is one thing but then cutting out his eye. It's a beautiful display of power."

"Thanks for the compliment Rei. I had to teach the boy about how cruel reality can be, I mean he is my son.",Tyrakin said while smirking. Reginald chuckled then said,"Ah I knew bringing you in was the best choice. Especially since Mayunka can't do shit by himself."

"Oh don't worry, I'll whip that lughead into shape quickly.",Tyrakin said with a smirk. Reginald smiled then he and Tyrakin shook hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Four weeks after the events of last chapter, Ace and Kris were walking through the city finishing a parfait they were sharing. Ace wore an unbuttoned navy blue button up over a white t shirt, black pants, and black boots. Kris wore an orange pullover hoodie, skinny jeans, and black chuck taylor converse high tops. Ace threw away the cup then he let out a sigh of relief while Kris held his hand and said,"I'm so glad you had to do a book signing today."

"Why is that love?",Ace asked with a knowing grin on his face.

"Because we get to have the best parfaits in the world and we get to be alone together.",Kris said with a smile before she and Ace kissed lovingly. The two pulled away from one another then they began walking again until someone tapped Kris on her shoulder. The couple turned around to see a Caucasian man with jet black hair but having bangs to the right side of his face that were dyed red. This man wore a black jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes.

Kris gained an excited and joyous expression while Ace gained an angered one as Kris said,"Eli!"

"Hey Kris.",The man known as Eli said while smiling. Kris hugged Ian then pulled back and said,"It's been so long since I've seen you."

"About four years if I remember correctly. How have you been, buddy?",Eli said while smiling.

"I've been great. Got married to Ace, as you can see.",Kris said while hugging Ace's arm.

"Yes I can. Hey Ace, long time no see.",Eli said, his tone changing slightly.

"Yeah, long time no see. So, what are you doing here?",Ace said, retaining his angered expression.

"Oh I live here actually. I moved here after college and began working as a fashion designer.",Eli said with a smile.

"That's great. See, I told you that you could achieve your dreams.",Kris said while hitting Eli on his arm. Eli chuckled then said,"Well it was because of you that I was able to get the confidence to pursue my dreams. And I'd like to thank you for that by inviting you two to join me at an art gallery tonight. We can catch up a bit."

"We'd love to but we have some business to do so.",Ace said before Kris stomped on his foot and he winced in pain as she said,"We'd love to join you Eli."

"Cool, I'll see you later on then.",Eli said in a friendly tone. Eli began walking while Ace looked at his wife and said,"Why did you do that?!"

"Look Ace, I haven't seen Eli in four years and I know you don't like him but we should go with him.",Kris said.

"Love, I have ample reason to not like him. Unless you forgot how he blew up at you for rejecting him.",Ace said.

"I haven't but that was years ago, maybe he's changed.",Kris said.

"That isn't something you can change babe. I know he's your friend, but I do not trust him at all.",Ace said.

"I understand that but we still need to give him a chance. If you like we can have Ginji and Bailey come along.",Kris said. Ace put his hands on his hips and he looked at Kris before he sighed and said,"Fine."

Kris squealed with excitement and she hugged Ace tightly while thanking him repeatedly. Ace hugged Kris back but he had a look of anger and worry on his face.

* * *

Later on, Ace, Kris, Ginji, and Bailey were at the art gallery with Kris conversing with Eli while Ginji, Bailey, and Ace were at the refreshment table with Ace staring at Eli with much anger on his face. Ginji took a sip of his water then he said,"So we're here because you essentially need someone to keep you from killing Kris' old friend?"

"That's the simplified answer but you're right on the nose mate.",Ace said while downing some punch in anger. Bailey looked at Ace then said,"Why do you dislike this guy so much?"

"Because he's a scumbag that is obsessed with Kris and won't accept that she only sees him as a friend.",Ace said angrily.

"Oh, well maybe he's changed.",Bailey said.

"I'll believe it when I see it.",Ace said while tossing his cup in the trash. Bailey and Ginji looked at one another and shrugged before they saw Ace walking over to Kris and Eli. Kris laughed at something Eli said then Ace stopped beside her and said,"Ello guys."

"Hey Ace, so are you enjoying the gallery?",Eli asked with a smile. Ace looked around and said,"Yeah, it's nice. Can't say I'm much of an art person though."

"That can't be true. I mean you did marry Kris and she's a walking Mona Lisa with how beautiful she is.",Eli said with a smile. Kris playfully hit Eli while she laughed while Ace let out a fake laugh. Kris then got a phone call and she walked away from the two men. It was then that Ace didn't hide his anger and he immediately turned to Eli and said,"So, why did you invite us here Eli?"

"Because I wanted to bury the hatchet between us.",Eli said with a grin. Ace raised an eyebrow then said,"Uh huh, I'm finding that hard to believe considering how you're acting towards my wife."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ace. I'm just treating Kris as my old friend because she is my friend and I'd like you to be my friend too.",Eli said while putting his hand on Ace's shoulder. Ace immediately grabbed Eli's wrist and took the man's hand off of his shoulder while saying,"Don't touch me." angrily. Kris came back and said,"Ace. May I talk with you for a sec."

Ace scowled at Eli for many moments and it wasn't until Kris said,"Ace." that he let go of the man and walked outside the gallery along with Kris. Eli saw this and he gained a wicked smirk briefly before making his smirk disappear. Ginji saw this and said,"That guy just smirked when he saw Kris and Ace leave."

"He did? How can you see that?",Bailey asked.

"I don't know, my eyes have gotten really good recently.",Ginji said before he began to follow Eli around while trying not to be spotted by the man. Bailey sighed then she said,"This can't end well." before she followed Ginji.

Outside, Ace and Kris were arguing with their argument getting louder slightly.

"What is your deal Ace?! Eli has changed and he's just trying to be friends with you. Why are you being so damn hostile towards him?",Kris said to her husband.

"Why am I being hostile?! Because that little shit is obviously playing you love. He's trying to get you into a false sense of security before he tries to take you for his own.",Ace said.

"Oh really?! Do you have any proof of this?! Also is that what this is about? You think Eli is trying to take me from you?!",Kris said.

"No, I don't have proof but I know it. Also yes he is! No one invites their friend to an art gallery of all places just to catch up!",Ace said.

"Maybe you don't. Look, I don't care how you feel about Eli but you're not gonna stop me trying to repair my friendship with him.",Kris said.

"Yes I am. I'm not gonna let you be friends with that rat bastard ever again.",Ace said authoritatively.

"You won't let me? You won't let me? Have you forgotten that I am a person and have a fucking free will?! I can hang out with and be friends whoever I please!",Kris retorted.

"Not as long as I am here to make sure you don't get yourself into some kind of bullshit that will end with you getting hurt.",Ace said.

"Oh bravo, my knight in shining armor is coming to save me from someone who is being nice to me. Do you even hear yourself right now?!",Kris said.

"Do you hear yourself right now? 'Cause it sounds like you believe that git known as Eli more than me, your husband.",Ace said.

"And if I do? What are you gonna do about it?",Kris said. Ace gritted his teeth then he looked towards the building to see Ginji and Bailey staring at him and Kris. He then angrily stormed off from Kris with Ginji and Bailey following him. Kris sighed then she raked her hands through her hair just as Eli came up to her and said,"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Eli.",Kris said while gulping and holding back some tears. Eli nodded, doing his best to hide his amused smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace had walked to a bus stop and he let out a frustrated groan then he said,"Bloody hell Ace, you snap at your wife just because you don't trust her old friend."

Ace sighed then he put his head on the bus stop and said in a somewhat saddened voice,"Maybe she's right about Eli and I'm just being a paranoid git."

"We don't think you're being paranoid.",Bailey said as she and Ginji walked up to Ace. Ace looked at the two teens then said,"Thanks for saying that guys but unless you have a way to prove it. I pretty much am."

"Well we don't have any proof but we know you aren't paranoid. I mean, I can tell that guy is trying something just by looking at him.",Ginji said. Ace smirked then he said," Yes, but I was wrong for being so rigid with Kris. She's my wife not my property and she is allowed to have friends, even if I don't like them."

"Eh, that's true but you're her husband and she should understand that if you don't like someone she's hanging with, it probably means she shouldn't hang with that person. Especially a sleaze bag like that Eli guy, I mean who does something like try to split up a happily married couple.",Bailey said. Ace nodded then he looked at Bailey and said,"Bailey, say that last part again."

"Who would do something like try to split up a happily married couple?",Bailey said.

"Yes that. Why did you say that?",Ace asked.

"Well when we were in the gallery I kept seeing that Eli was smirking while you and Kris fought. Then as all of us came outside, I could hear him talking to himself and saying his plan to take Kris is going smoothly.",Bailey said, not realizing how mad Ace was getting. Ginji looked at his mentor to see his angered expression return then he said,"Ace? You okay?"

"I'm pissed is what I am!",Ace said before he began running back towards the gallery. Ginji and Bailey followed him.

* * *

Back at the art gallery, Kris and Eli were sitting on some steps talking to each other. Eli nodded then he said,"So I can see that Ace still doesn't like me."

"Yeah. I tried to tell him to give you a second chance but he's pretty set in how he feels about you.",Kris said. Eli nodded then said,"Man, I didn't know he could be so hot headed. Must be a real pain being married to him."

"No he's amazing, it's just that at times he can be hard headed.",Kris said. Eli his his discomfort when Kris called Ace amazing as he said,"Still though, getting so mad that he yells at you for just wanting to believe in someone. It's just sickening. I mean you deserve better from your husband."

"Hey, just because he can be like that sometimes doesn't mean anything. Besides, I'm not completely innocent in this situation.",Kris said, turning her gaze to Eli.

"Yes you are.",Eli said.

"No I'm not. Throughout this entire day, he's been trying to talk to me about this situation and I've blown him off. Hell, I actually forced him to come to this because I wanted to prove him wrong.",Kris said, feeling regretful at her actions.

"But you're in the right though. If he can't understand that you want to be with me more than him then you should just break up with him.",Eli said, not realizing it until a few moments later. Kris raised an eyebrow then said,"I never said I wanted to be with you more than Ace. Actually I never said I wanted to be with you."

"Well, uh, uh. Oh screw this.",Eli said before he tried to kiss Kris. Kris back away from Eli and stood up while saying,"The hell is with you Eli?!"

"Oh come on Kris. You know we belong together. You know that Ace took you from me in college and that he's terrible for you.",Eli said while standing up and trying to kiss Kris again. Kris punched Eli in the face, causing him to stumble back, then said,"First off, I was never yours to begin with and Second, Ace is not terrible for me. He's the perfect guy for me. He respects me for me and loves me unconditionally."

"But I love you unconditionally. I've loved you longer and I was there for you way before he came along.",Eli said, his voice showing hints of anger and jealousy.

"Yeah you were but as I've told you several times over, we're just friends.",Kris said while readying herself to fight.

"NO! We're meant for each other Kris! You and me, not you and Ace!",Eli shouted as he tried to grab Kris. Kris reared her fist back only to be surprised when Ace moved her to the side and socked Eli in his face. Kris looked at Ace and said,"Ace."

"Not right now, stay with Ginji and Bailey.",Ace ordered while facing Kris. Kris immediately closed her mouth and stood in place while Ginji and Bailey stopped beside her. Ace then turned back to Eli, who shook his head and said,"Why are you here?! You're just ruining everything."

"Shut the hell up!",Ace said while punching Eli in the face again. Ace punched Eli several more times, holding nothing back, then he kneed him in the stomach before tossing the man into a table. Ginji and Bailey had shocked expressions on their faces while Kris just watched her husband with worry on her face.

"You Weasley Wanker!",Ace said while kicking Eli in the stomach. "You try to make me and my wife break up all so you can swoop in and be her shining knight?!"

"Yes, because Kris was always meant for me. You stole her from stole the woman I love.",Eli said, while coughing up blood. Ace became even more angered by this and he punched Eli again before saying,"I hated it when you said that four years ago and I hate it now. Because it's not your choice who Kris gets to be with for the rest of her life and if you actually loved her you'd be able to accept that she went for someone else and not you."

"I do love her.",Eli said before he was punched again.

"No you don't you little shit! You don't love her. All you do, actually all you see her as is your property and Kris deserves much more than that. Hell, I don't deserve her but I have and will continue to do my best to be who she needs.",Ace said while looking down at Eli. Eli gritted his teeth then he tried to punch Ace, only to have his arm broken by Ace. Eli stumbled while whimpering in pain then he said,"Y-you. You stole her from me."

Ace became angered and he immediately kicked Eli in the chest then relentlessly punched the man in the stomach before smashing his fist into Eli's face, causing blood to come out from his nose. Eli stumbled then he looked back at Ace before Ace grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall of a nearby building and said in an angered and menacing voice,"If you ever mess with or even come near my wife again, there's no one on this planet who will be able to fix what I do to you. Understand?"

Eli didn't answer then Ace shouted,"Understand?!" and Eli cried,"Yes I understand."

"Good, now piss off.",Ace said before turning Eli around and punching him across the face, knocking Eli unconscious. Ace let out a deep breath then he walked over to Kris and the others. Ginji and Bailey blinked in surprise while Kris walked up to Ace and said,"Babe, I'm sorry for not listening to you about Eli. Guess it was foolish of me to believe he could change."

"It wasn't foolish of you, he was your friend and it's alright to want him to be that again. I'm sorry for being so protective and possessive of you today. I was just so caught up in my anger and distrust of Eli that it made me treat as property and not as the woman I married.",Ace said in a caring voice.

"Eh, it's okay for you to be possessive and protective of me. Just remember that I'm a person and not property.",Kris said. Ace smiled then he and Kris kissed then they pulled away and said,"I love you." before they hugged. The couple then looked at Ginji and Bailey, with Ace saying,"What are you two staring at?"

"Remind me to never piss you off ever.",Ginji said while blinking.

"Same here.",Bailey said.

Ace and Kris chuckled then they walked towards the teens, holding hands. The four then began walking to Kris and Ace's van.

* * *

**Hello people, I know this was a different kind of chapter from what usually happens but I wanted to do this to give some development to Kris and Ace. Plus I had this idea in my head for a while and I needed it to get out. I apologize if it seems rushed in anyway, this was a first for me in terms of making it not have a monster involved so it was a bit of a challenge. Also there's a new fictional cast member that I forgot to say in last chapter.**

**New fictional cast member: Tyrakin/Xevious: Yuki Kubota**


	12. Chapter 12

Currently, Ginji was in his room looking in his mirror while getting ready for school. Ginji wore a white t shirt under a grey hooded long coat, black sweatpants with white lines on the sides, and black shoes. He let out a deep breath then he said,"Okay Ginji, today's the day you say it to Bailey. You tell her that you love her." as he put on an eyepatch he recently got to cover his cut out right eye. He adjusted his hair then he said,"But how do I say it?"

"I love you, no that's too formal.",Ginji said.

"I love you.",Ginji said more happily.

"I love you.",Ginji said in a serious tone.

"Ai shiteru.",Ginji said in his native tongue.

"I love you Bailey.",Ginji said imitating a Victorian English accent while bending down on one knee.

"Bailey, I am in love with you.",Ginji said while having a pen in between his teeth to emulate a rose. Ginji then groaned and said,"That won't work."

Suddenly, Kris came into the room and Ginji yelled in surprise before saying,"Hey Kris." awkwardly.

"Hey Gin, I'm gonna take you to school. Are you ready?",Kris said in a questioning voice. Ginji nodded then said,"Yes, I'm ready. Ready for school." as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of his room. Kris raised an eyebrow then she followed the boy.

* * *

In the van on the way to Ginji's school, Kris and Ginji sat in an uncomfortable silence until Kris asked Ginji,"So what were you doing before I came into your room?"

"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything before you came into my room. I was just getting ready.",Ginji hastily said. Kris smirked then she said,"Okay. By the way, Bailey said that she wants to make you a new form for when you're Bandit and she wants your input on its features."

"Oh, that's cool. I'll talk with her about it today.",Ginji said. Kris began to smile as she said,"You seem nervous Ginji. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were planning something for Bailey."

Ginji's expression changed then he said,"I'm not. I'm not planning anything, why would I plan something. But, if I was planning to let's say tell my girlfriend I love her, how would I do that?"

Kris gasped then said,"You're gonna tell Bailey that?!"

"What no! No, I am not. I like her, I like her a lot, I wouldn't be dating her if I didn't like her. But I am not in love.",Ginji hastily said, trying to hide his true intentions. Kris chuckled then said,"It's okay kid, I won't tell. And the best advice I can give you is to maybe get her something you know she'd love, like flowers or something. Be a bit romantic ya know."

Ginji nodded as the van stopped in front of his school. Ginji was about to get out of the car when Kris leaned over and said,"Wait a sec, you have something in your hair." while taking some lent out of Ginji's hair.

"Ah, Kris. It's fine.",Ginji said while trying to get away.

"Hey, you live with me so I treat you like I treat Ace. Except I'm not married to you and you're more like my son.",Kris said while stopping what she was doing. Ginji stopped and stared at Kris before saying,"You think of me as your son?"

"Yeah. Both me and Ace do.",Kris said with a smile. Ginji blinked then he smiled and said goodbye to Kris as he exited the van and went inside his school.

* * *

Inside the school, Ginji had went to his home room class and sat in his usual seat then he saw Bailey enter and his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a black tank top which had a white graphic on the front, blue torn jeans, and black shoes. Her hair was also black with a few red streaks in it.

Bailey sat next to Ginji and kissed him on his cheek while saying,"Hey dorkling."

"Hey babe. Y-y-you changed your hair back to black.",Ginji said while looking at Bailey.

"Yes I did. Do you not like it?",Bailey said, becoming slightly self conscious at the thought of Ginji not liking her hair. Ginji shook his head then said,"No, I like it. I like it a lot actually. Makes you look hot. I mean you were already hot but, the black hair makes you even more hot."

Bailey giggled then she said,"I get it dorkling. Don't be so nervous around me." as the bell rang and class began.

* * *

In another part of the city, Vakreen was working on another buckle then he stopped briefly and looked over at Denji, who was sulking on a bench. He sighed then said,"You know, you could try to make yourself happier."

"What's the point? I'm shunned by my own kind and I have no one.",Denji said in a sorrowful voice. Vakreen sighed then he said,"The point is that you're still alive and now have a choice to make. Will you use your life to help others and be happy or will use it to be saddened and always wanting what you can't get back."

Denji looked at Vakreen then she nodded. Vakreen smiled then he continued working on the buckle in his hand. Denji sighed then she got up and walked away from Vakreen.

* * *

In another part of the city, Ace and Kris were working on their van. Ace turned his wrench three times then said,"Okay babe, start it up."

Kris started the van and she said,"It's good as new baby!"

Ace fist pumped then said,"I'm a genius with a wrench."

Kris walked over to Ace, wrapped her arms around his neck then said,"You're a genius in the loving department as well."

"Ooh, is my love wanting to snog?",Ace said in a suggestive tone. Kris nodded then she kissed her husband passionately before they heard a female voice say,"Ew, can you two get a room."

The couple turned around and they saw a Caucasian woman with black wavy messy shoulder length hair which had purple streaks on the right side standing a few feet away them with a backpack on her back and a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. This woman wore a baggy jacket over a black bikini top, beige short shorts, and black flip flops as well as sunglasses with violet lenses.

"Excuse me, do we know you miss?",Kris asked as she and Ace turned to the woman. The woman pulled down her sunglasses then said,"Of course you do, but not like this. Let me see how can I show you, oh I got it."

The woman then put down her bags and posed while saying,"The king and queen send us out with much haste,"

Ace smiled then he said,"Now you'll feel the wrath of the Spade and Ace." before he laughed in pure joy. He then walked over to the woman and hugged her happily even picking her up and spinning her around. The woman hugged Ace back then Ace put her down and said,"Spade, it's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you too bro. You've still been going to the gym and being healthy I see.",The woman known as Spade said, while playfully punching Ace's bicep.

"Of course I am. And I see you still don't like to cover the majority of your body.",Ace said while gesturing to Spade's attire.

"You know it. I gotta let my skin breathe and feel the wind. Can't do that when you wear clothes.",Spade while smiling and gesturing to her body.

"Shut up you hippie.",Ace said while chuckling. Spade chuckled then she looked at Kris, who walked up to the two while smiling, and said,"Is that my sexy sisters-in-law Krissy?!"

"Hey Spade, it's been too long.",Kris said with a smile as she hugged Spade happily. Kris then pulled away and said,"So did you ever... You know?"

"Oh fuck no, I ain't going under the knife unless I have to. Besides, I'm good with my body the way it is.",Spade said in bubbly voice. Kris nodded then she said,"I understand. I gotta say you do make a beautiful girl Spade."

"Oh you flatter me too much Krissy. Please do it some more, I'm liking it.",Spade said while smiling.

"Anyway, what brings you here Spade?",Ace asked while standing at Kris' side.

"Besides the wind, I'm in need of yo assistance my brother. See I got this tattoo on my hand that's gonna kill me when it reaches my heart.",Spade said while lifting her right hand to reveal a black skull tattoo on the top of her hand. Ace and Kris raised their eyebrows then said,"Tattoos don't move."

"This one does. It was on my palm last week then it went and moved everyday until it got on top of my hand?",Spade said. Ace and Kris nodded then Ace asked,"So, exactly where or when did you get this skull tattoo."

"I got it like three in a half weeks ago when something calling itself a Novis put a curse on me.",Spade said while looking at the skull tattoo. Ace and Kris' eyes widened then Kris said,"A Novis."

"Yep, I mean I wasn't too surprised it wasn't human. I mean it looked like a zombie pirate so yeah a Novis. You guys know what that is by the way?",Spade said while walking over to her duffel bag and pulling out a large bottle of a green liquid. She uncorked the bottle then took a swig of the liquid before saying,"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." Not noticing that Ace and Kris were conversing behind her. Spade then turned around as Ace said,"Spade, come inside and we'll see what we can do."

"Okay.",Spade said while making an okay sign with her hand. She then took another swig of her bottle. The trio then began walking to Ace and Kris' apartment, with Ace taking Spade's duffel bag, and they began catching up with each other.

* * *

Later on, Ginji walked in the door of Kris and Ace's apartment and said,"I'm home." while he went to his room slightly saddened. He stopped when he reached his door and turned around to see Spade sleeping on the couch with her left leg in the air and she was snoring loudly. Ginji blinked several times then he put his bag down then he walked over to Spade and looked her over. He then looked around and said,"Ace, Kris?"

Ginji heard no reply then he leaned down and shook Spade while hesitantly saying,"Miss. miss."

Ace walked into the room and said,"Ginji, what are you doing to my sister?"

"Your sister?",Ginji questioned before Spade suddenly awoke, causing him to fall onto his butt. Spade yawned and stretched then she said,"Ah, too much light. Someone hand me my shades."

Ginji blinked then he looked around and handed Spade her sunglasses. Spade put the glasses on then said,"Much better. Ooh I hate it when I wake up and the light hurts my eyes."

Spade then noticed Ginji and said,"Hey, who're you?"

"Ginji Ikeda. I'm Ace's,",Ginji said before Spade interrupted him by saying,"Okay that's nice. Brother, where's your bathroom? I gots to pee."

"It's down the hall to the right.",Ace said while pointing. Spade nodded then she got up and walked to the bathroom. Ace then walked over to Ginji and helped him up while saying,"Sorry about her. She's dismissive of anything that she deems isn't worth her time."

Ginji nodded then he said,"I thought you had a brother though. You never told me you had a sister."

"Well I did have a brother, who is now my sister. Still acts the same though and I love her just as much.",Ace said. Ginji gained a confused gaze then he said,"Oh my goodness Gin, my brother is now my sister."

"I don't understand.",Ginji said in confusion.

"She's a transgender Ginji.",Ace bluntly said. Ginji oh'd in realization while Ace facepalmed before saying,"I love you Gin, but you can be incredibly dense on certain subjects."

Spade then came out of the bathroom and said,"Okay, so can you help me find the Novis who cursed me, brother?" while walking back over to the couch and picking up her bottle. Ace and Ginji looked at Spade then Ace said,"Spade, introduce yourself to Ginji."

"Who?",Spade said while uncorking her bottle and taking a sip.

"Ginji, my protege/son.",Ace said while motioning to Ginji, who waved. Spade looked at Ginji then said,"Oh, I didn't even see you there. You my brother's kid?"

"Uh, kinda. He and Kris took me in when the guy I thought was my dad kicked me out and he's been teaching me to fight for like three or four months now.",Ginji said.

"Oh, you're the kid Ace has told me about.",Spade said with a smile as she walked over to the two. Spade then pulled Ginji into a tight hug while saying,"Name's Spade but you can call me Auntie."

Spade let Ginji go then held her bottle out to him and said,"Here, take a swig."

"What is this?",Ginji asked while taking the bottle from Spade.

"That is my special brew. It tastes great, keeps me sane, and gets me drunk as all hell even though it has no alcohol in it.",Spade said while throwing her arms in the air. Ginji shrugged and was about to sip the drink but Ace stopped him while shaking his head. Spade saw this then took the bottle back and said,"Eh, more for me." before she took a big swig of the bottle. Ace and Ginji nodded then Ginji looked at Ace and said,"How are you related to her?"

"She's was adopted into my family when I was about thirteen. Why do you ask?",Ace said.

"Well one she doesn't have an accent like you do and two she acts nothing like you.",Ginji said.

"She's from Canada and also even if she was biologically my sister, doesn't guarantee that she'll be as charming as me.",Ace replied. Ginji then looked at Spade and nodded. Spade burped and said,"Whoa, 'scuse me."

Spade then said,"I'm bored, going out." as she walked to the door. She then stopped and went over to her backpack and pulled a large treasure chest shaped belt buckle that's purple and gold as well as a purple key that had the shape of a jolly roger on top of it.

"Can't forget this.",Spade said before she left out the door. Ginji looked at Ace, who said,"Please follow her for me bud."

Ginji nodded then chased after Spade.

* * *

Half an hour later, Spade and Ginji were walking together with several people giving Spade looks. Ginji looked at Spade then said,"So there's something I've wanted to ask Ace but he never gives me a straight answer on it."

"What could that be kid?",Spade said.

"Why did his parents name his Ace and why did yours name you Spade?",Ginji asked. Spade stopped in her tracks and did a full turn to face Ginji just before she said,"His parents names are King and Queen and he was their Ace. I didn't have a name when they adopted so they named me Spade."

Ginji blinked and said,"That's it?!"

"Yep. That's it. I'm bored, anything fun to do around here?",Spade said before swigging her special brew. She and Ginji then heard screaming coming from a nearby jewelry store, which made Ginji ready his driver before he saw three Waspimklu run away from Justice. Ginji sighed then said,"Oh, it's just Justice."

"Who's Justice? What are those things?",Spade asked.

"The guy in the black armor is justice. The Wasp things are Wasp Novis that are called Waspimklu.",Ginji said while pointing at Justice. He then looked at Justice to see her smiling with interest just before she said,"Spade find Justice guy to be interesting. Hold my brew boy." and put her bottle into Ginji's hand. Ginji looked at the bottle then said,"Wait what are you doing?"

"Don't worry kid, Auntie's just gonna do some fightin!",Spade said while smiling and licking her teeth. She then waltzed over to Justice, who had already killed one of the Waspimklu, and said,"Yo Justice!"

Justice ceased attacking the remaining Waspimklu and looked over shoulder and said,"You are?"

"I'm Spade and I've been told you're pretty freaking strong. That true?",Spade asked while taking out the treasure chest buckle and putting it on her waist, causing a gold strap to wrap around her waist.

"I am only as strong as the crime allows me. I oblige you try if you doubt me. But there's one question, of unanswered it'd make most sad. Why challenge Justice, unless you're mad.",Justice rhymed while readying his revolver.

"Mad? I'm not mad, I'm completely fuckin bonkers!",Spade said while smiling with complete joy, and a bit of insanity. Justice simply aimed his gun at Spade and she began laughing then she said,"Woo hoo, a gun pointed at me. Henshin." as she put the key into the buckle and turned it. This caused violet and gold chains and coins to come out of her buckle before changing into armor.

Spade now had on armor. Her torso armor was gold with a purple strap around it that looked like a holster, she had gold shin guards and boots which looked like pirate boots, and her gauntlets were gold and went over the gloves. This was all over a purple undersuit but under a dark purple frock cost which had gold trimming on the lapels, cuffs, and coat tail. The helmet was purple with gold compound eyes for a visor and it had a dark purple torn tricorn hat on top of it.

Ginji's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"While like this, call me Valiant. Now bring it on bitch.",Spade now known as Valiant said as she summoned a cutlass that had a metallic violet blade and a golden hilt which was a double barreled flintlock pistol.

Valiant then charged at Justice, who in turn fired at her. Valiant dodged the shots then she fired off a few of her own at Justice, who easily evaded them. Valiant slashed at Justice and he evaded all of her slashes before flipping over one and kicking her in the back. Valiant slashed at Justice many times, all of them being dodged, until she became fed up by this and picked up a table to hit Justice. The table went through Justice and Valiant shouted,"The fuck?!" just before Justice punched her in the face.

Ginji just stared at the battle between Justice and Valiant while taking a picture of it then sending it to Ace and Kris. He then called Ace and said,"Did you get the picture I just sent you?"

"Yes. Who is Justice fighting?",Ace asked on the other line.

"Your sister.",Ginji said in disbelief as he stared at the fight.

"What?!",Ace said.

"Yep. Should I stop her?",Ginji asked, still staring at the battle.

"I… honestly don't have an answer for you mate.",Ace said in a semi-defeated tone. Ginji nodded then said,"Okay. Well, I'll be back when she's done I guess."

"We'll be waiting for you buddy. Thanks for watching her for me.",Ace said in a sincere tone.

"Welcome.",Ginji said before he hung up. He then noticed that the other two Waspimklu flew off then he said,"Eh, that's probably nothing."

Suddenly, Valiant crashed in front of Ginji and growled before getting to her feet. Justice quickly shot Valiant and she braced to be hit but didn't feel anything. She looked herself over then said,"Ha, ya missed me!"

"I did not miss. My bullet hit you and deemed you innocent, well as innocent as a drunk vagabond can be.",Justice said before he began walking away and disappearing. Valiant reverted into Spade, who got to her feet and whined,"Hey, get back here! I'm not done with you!"

Spade then groaned then she took her bottle back from Ginji and took a big gulp of it before saying,"Oh damn, this tastes way better after fighting." with a smile. She then turned to Ginji, saw his expression, then said,"What? Something on my face?"

"Where did you get the armor from?",Ginji asked.

"Oh that. It was given to me by the same Novis who cursed me. He said it'd be no fun if I found him and didn't fight him to the death. Ya know, bad guy stuff.",Spade said nonchalantly before drinking from her bottle again. Ginji nodded then said,"Well uh, Ace wants us to come back."

"Oh cool. Let's go nephew!",Spade said in her bubbly tone before she began walking and drinking her brew. Ginji sighed then followed Spade while saying,"Ugh, wait for me."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**New fictional cast member**

**Spade: Emmy Rossum**

**Small FAQ. I want to tell you guys the inspiration behind the way the characters act well some of them anyway.**

**Ace: MCU Tony Stark, Dr. Who, Tenzen**

**Kris: Pidge Netflix Voltron series, Black Krystel.**

**Ginji: MCU Peter Parker, Chase Stein, Nero**

**Bailey: Erza, Lady, any tsundere from an anime.**

**Reginald: Kingpin, Ryuk, Smaug, Vainglory**

**Mayunka: Gamel, Lugnut**

**Denji: Medusa from Wizard, Kamen rider marika, Azula.**

**Vakreen: Kamen rider Woz, Inertia**

**Tyrakin: Scorpio, Fury, Banno Tenjuro, Megatron**

**Spade: Big Lebowski, Harley Quinn, Tiny Tina, Captain Jack Sparrow**


	13. Chapter 13

At Ace and Kris' condo, Ace, Kris,and Ginji sat in the lab area with Kris saying,"So, I wasn't able to find anything on a Novis that can give curses to people. Which sucks because I have a really awesome idea for a form for Ace."

"Babe, stay on track.",Ace said.

"Right. Ginji, I'm gonna need you to ask Vakreen if he knows anything about this particular kind of Novis.",Kris said. Ginji nodded then said,"Okay. What about Spade though."

"Until we can find the Novis who cursed her, she's just gonna have to stay here. Speaking of Spade, where is she?",Kris asked. The trio then heard a loud thud and Spade say,"I fell over your couch!"

Ginji raised an eyebrow then looked at Kris and Ace and said,"Okay I know this is a riot coming from me but, why is this chick so friggin… I don't know nuts."

"Because I stopped giving a shit what people thought about me a long time ago.",Spade said as she appeared behind Ginji. Ginji jumped slightly then said,"Don't do that."

Spade chuckled then took a swig of her bottle before saying,"So, what you guys talkin bout?"

"We're asking Ginji to go talk to his brother about who could've cursed you.",Ace said to Spade.

"Why would his brother know anything about that?",Spade asked.

"Because my brother is a Novis.",Ginji said, causing Spade to do a spit take onto him.

"Your brother is a Novis?! That means you a Novis?!",Spade said in amazement. Ginji wiped off his face then said,"Yeah, I am a Novis."

"Whoa, my nephew is a freaky monster. Cool.",Spade said with a big smile on her face before she took a sip of her brew. Ginji chuckled nervously then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he fished it out to see Bailey was calling him. He exited the room and answered the phone by saying,"Hey Bailey."

Spade sipped her brew then said,"Who's Bailey?"

"Ginji's girlfriend and my protege.",Kris said with a smile. Spade's jaw dropped and she said,"He has a girlfriend too?! This kid is awesome bro."

"He is, but it's for very different reasons than the ones you just said.",Ace said with a smirk. Spade raised an eyebrow then Ginji came back in the room and said,"Hey guys, mind if I go with Bailey for a sec? She wants to talk to me about something."

"Yeah we don't mind Gin.",Ace said with a smile.

"Just be back before ten and if you're gonna stay over, call us first.",Kris said in a caring tone.

"Yes ma'am. See you guys later.",Ginji said before running out the door. Spade waved while saying,"Goodbye, make sure to use a condom if you guys fuck."

"Spade.",Ace and Kris said to the woman, who looked back at them.

"What? I'm only telling him some sound advice.",Spade said.

* * *

In the basement of Reginald's building, Tyrakin sat in front of the two Waspimklu that escaped from Justice and said,"So that's what happened yesterday, heh interesting." That's all."

Both Waspimklu then exploded as Tyrakin turned on his heel and said,"Huh, so there are others besides Outlaw and Ginji. Wonder if the other two can be suede into working for Rei and I."

Tyrakin then began to think about Ginji then said,"Ha ha, I also wonder if my youngest son can summon his Novis powers." while smirking. Mayunka walked into the room and said,"Yo Tyrakin, the boss told me to go with you."

"That's good. We're going to go find Bandit.",Tyrakin said to the dreadlocked Novis. Mayunka nodded then he gained a confused expression as he asked,"Why?"

"Because I want to see how strong my youngest son is. Didn't get the chance to do so last time.",Tyrakin said while taking out the Xevious buckle.

* * *

In the city, Bailey was shopping with her mother when Ginji walked up to them and Bailey said,"Ginji, you're here." with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I am.",Ginji said as Bailey hugged him and he hugged her back. Ms. Anderson looked at the two then said,"Oh, I guess the tutoring has made you two into close friends."

"Friends?",Ginji said in a questioning tone.

"Actually mom, Ginji's my boyfriend.",Bailey said while holding Ginji's hand and smiling nervously. Ms Anderson's eyes widened then she said in a surprised voice,"Huh, this is a surprise. However, I was hoping you'd find someone who'd be able to handle your temper. Ginji has proven that time and time again."

"Hey, I don't have a temper.",Bailey protested until she looked at Ginji, who gave her a 'don't lie' expression. "Okay I have a bit of a temper, sue me."

Ginji chuckled then he began to feel the hairs on his neck stand up and he looked around briefly before he began conversating with Ms. Anderson and Bailey. Unbeknownst to him, Tyrakin watched Ginji from the entrance of the store along with Mayunka.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Kris and Spade were waiting for Vakreen on the patio of a Starbucks with Spade whining,"Krissy, I'm bored."

"Same here. Wonder what's taking Vakreen so long?",Kris asked while looking at her phone. Spade took a sip of her brew then she said,"What kind of name is Vakreen? Why would someone name their kid that?"

"Well he isn't human so it's probably a very ordinary name to Novis.",Kris said. Spade nodded while oh-ing in realization before she said,"This is why my brother married you Krissy; you're super smart."

"Oh he married me for more than that reason, but that is one of the main ones. Also you're drunk right now aren't you?",Kris said with a confident smirk. Spade moved her hand while saying,"Lil bit." before she giggled.

It was then that Vakreen and Denji walked up to and sat at the table with Kris and Spade with Vakreen saying,"Apologies for my tardiness."

Spade's gaze fixed on Denji and she grinned, with Denji noticing this and saying,"Quit staring at me." in a perturbed tone.

"You're pretty.",Spade said.

Vakreen looked at Spade then at Kris, who in turn said,"This is my sister-in-law, Spade."

"Yeah hi.",Spade said, dismissing Vakreen altogether, before saying to Denji,"I'm Spade, what's your name pretty lady?" in a flirtatious tone.

"Your murderer if you don't quit staring at me this instant you vagabond.",Denji said, becoming angrier the more Spade stared at her. Kris looked at Denji then at Vakreen, who said,"This is Denji. Don't be alarmed, she is now a human thanks to me separating her from her Novis powers. She is however just as temper mental as she used to be."

Kris nodded then she nudged Spade, who looked at her, and said,"Quit staring."

"But I can't stop staring at someone so pretty. She's fucking gorgeous Krissy.",Spade said to her sister-in-law. Kris put up her finger then Spade frowned and said,"Fine." while slouching in her seat. Denji gained a smug smirk then she looked at Vakreen, who was staring at her, and she said,"What?"

"Calm down and apologise.",Vakreen said.

"Excuse me? Why should I apologise?",Denji said, becoming angry once again. Vakreen gave Denji a stern look and she groaned then slouched in her seat, crossed her arms, then said,"I'm sorry."

Vakreen and Kris sighed then they looked at each other and said,"They're like children."

"Anyway, so do you know what Novis could've done this to Spade?",Kris asked.

"I do not sadly, however Denji does.",Vakreen said.

"The only Novis I know that's able to do what Bandit described is Edarteach. He's a Novis who's been around long before I was born. You humans know him from your history books and pop culture as Blackbeard.",Denji said. Spade's eyes widened then she said,"I was cursed by Blackbeard. Damn, that's cool." with a smile.

"How is being cursed cool?",Denji questioned.

"Well I mean sucks that I'm cursed but I was cursed by Blackbeard, which is cool because I met Blackbeard.",Spade said with a smile. Denji gritted her teeth then angrily said,"This isn't something you should be happy about you dolt."

"Ha ha ha, you're cute when you're mad.",Spade said, staring at Denji.

"I told you to stop staring at me!",Denji said. Vakreen then pinched Denji's neck and she tensed up. This happened at the same time Kris grabbed and twisted Spade's ear causing the woman to say,"Ow ow ow ow ow, I give I give I give."

Suddenly, the four heard a small explosion coming from nearby then they jumped slightly when Outlaw and Bandit flew past them and crashed into a truck. Kris said in a worried tone,"Ace, Ginji."

Xevious, Mayunka and a lizard Novis that was primarily blue with hints of bright orange on it's chest, biceps, thighs, and tail. This Novis also had navy armor on it's shoulders, legs, forearms and chest.

"Otōsan.",Vakreen said as he stood up.

"Wha?",Spade questioned.

"The guy in the bat armor is Ginji and Vakreen's dad.",Kris said. Denji and Spade looked at Vakreen and said,"What?!" in unison. Spade looked at Denji and said,"Jinx." causing Denji to growl in anger.

Xevious turned his head to Vakreen and said,"Vakreen, what brings you here today?" in a pretentious tone. Vakreen stayed silent and Xevious scoffed before turning his gaze to Denji and saying,"You must be Denji. Mayunka has told me about you, shame that you're now a human. You could've taken up the mantle of Xevious if you weren't."

Denji gained a saddened expression at being reminded of how she was no longer a Novis but this expression changed when Spade stood up and said,"Hey bat guy, name's Spade. So you're the dad of my nephew Ginji and… that guy behind me right?"

"Yes I am, and you're the one known as Valiant. I must say, I'm deeply disappointed.",Xevious said. Spade raised an eyebrow then said,"Am I supposed to give a shit about what you think?"

Xevious chuckled then he motioned his hand, causing Mayunka and the lizard Novis to charge at Outlaw and Bandit. Spade watched the two then she said,"Oh okay, now you sick two monsters on my brother and my nephew. Now we're fighting." as she put on her buckle then turned the key, changing her into Valiant.

Valiant charged at Xevious and wildly swung her sword at him, with Xevious effortlessly dodging each of them. He then parried a slash and punched Valiant four times before kneeing her in the stomach. Xevious tossed Valiant towards Mayunka and the lizard Novis before saying,"Mayunka, handle the pirate for me while I deal with my son."

"Okay boss man.",Mayunka said before punching Valiant in the chest. Bandit heard this and said,"I can get behind that." before he charged at Xevious. Outlaw groaned as he flipped the lizard Novis onto its back then shot Mayunka in the chest. Valiant slashed Mayunka three times then she kicked him in the side before he picked her up and slammed her into the ground. Mayunka punched at Valiant who rolled to the side and kicked Mayunka in the shoulder. She then picked up some dirt and threw into Mayunka's eyes, causing him to stumble back.

Valiant triumphantly laughed before she before she shot Mayunka in the chest four times. Mayunka fell onto his butt then said,"No fair, you threw dirt into my eyes." while rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe not fair, but it helps me win.",Valiant said in her usual care free manner while brandishing her sword. Mayunka growled then he stood up and charged at Valiant.

Outlaw jumped over the lizard Novis then blocked a kick before dodging two more. He then parried a punch before shooting the lizard Novis in the stomach. Outlaw was then punched several times by the lizard Novis before being uppercutted back. Outlaw tumbled on the ground and said,"Bloody hell this thing is way stronger than I thought."

"Use Warrior form.",Kris said to her husband. Outlaw nodded then he turned the star on his driver twice before pressing it causing it to say,"**CHANGE YOUR SPURS! WAR-RI-OR OUTLAW!**"

Outlaw changed into his warrior form and slashed the lizard Novis seven times with his tomahawk before he looked at Kris and said,"I love you woman."

"I know you do cowboy.",Kris said with a confident smile. Outlaw began fighting the Lizard Novis once more.

Bandit threw four punches at Xevious, all of which were either parried or had no effect. Xevious then managed to flip Bandit onto his back before axe kicking him in the chest. Bandit caught the kick then rolled to the right before sweeping Xevious' legs out from under him, with Xevious easily flipping to his feet. Bandit and Xevious then exchanged blows until Bandit pulled out one of his guns and aimed it at Xevious. Xevious quickly disarmed Bandit, took his gun, put it to Bandit's chest, and fired four blasts into his chest. Bandit flew back and slammed into a car before coughing in pain and reverting into Ginji.

"Huh, nice gun. Sure does pack a punch.",Xevious said while examining Ginji's gun before he threw it to the side. Ginji struggled to regain his footing then he said,"You have to use my own gun to push me back? Can't do it yourself?" before he fell to his knees.

"Oh I can. I just wanted to make sure you were too weak to stand before I did so.",Xevious said before he summoned his sword and waved his hand across the face of his buckle causing it to play grunge rock music mixed with a gothic organ.

Xevious had red, violet, and black energy bats surround him as surging energy of the same colors engulfed the blade of his sword.

Outlaw saw this and said in a worried tone,"Ginji." before he hit the lizard Novis back and ran towards Ginji.

"**FULL MOON BREAK!"**,The Xevious buckle announced as Xevious slashed a shockwave of his distinct energy at Ginji. Ginji braced himself to be hit but he was then pushed to the ground by Outlaw, was hit by the shockwave and crashed through the car behind him and into the wall of a nearby building, reverting into Ace.

"Ace!",Kris said with immense worry as she ran over to her husband. Ace now had cuts and bruises over his body and his clothes were now damaged. He tried to continue standing but ended up passing out and falling forwards. Kris immediately got to her knees and put Ace's head in her lap and while saying,"Ace, Ace! Honey get up. Get up!"

Ace opened his eyes and smirked while saying,"It's alright love. I've been through worse."

Ace then coughed up some blood and gritted his teeth in agony. Kris became even more worried and she immediately got out her phone and began dialing 911.

Valiant stopped fighting Mayunka and she ran over to Ace and Kris while reverting into Spade. Spade knelt next to Ace, with a worried expression on her face.

Ginji could only stare at the sight of his mentor being so gravely injured then he turned his gaze to Xevious as the man said,"Huh, he's still alive after being hit by that. I must say I'm impressed Outlaw. Maybe you can teach my son's to be that strong. "

Kris and Spade scowled at Xevious while Vakreen said,"Otosan. This isn't the time for you to drone on about strength. Leave them be!"

"And I should listen to you because? You should know me by now Vakreen. I don't care what happens to any of my targets, no matter how much they impress me.",Xevious said in a careless manner.

Ginji heard this and it caused his eye to glow red. He then could hear his own heart beat and he grit his teeth, with him only recognizing and feeling rage. Ginji then came back to reality slightly and he shouted in complete rage, causing red aura to erupt from him and push both Mayunka and the lizard Novis far back, while making Xevious have to put up his arms.

Kris and Spade braced themselves and Ace, trying not to be blown back by Ginji's aura.

Ginji then stopped shouting and he got to his feet before he had a single black and crimson wing come out of the right side of his back.

Vakreen's eyes widened in surprise as did Denji's. Xevious looked at his youngest son and said,"A wing?"

Ginji then launched towards Xevious and punched him in the face so hard that Xevious flew back and crashed through two buildings. Spade, Kris, Ace, Vakreen, and Denji gained shocked expressions by this then Spade said,"Whoa, you guys didn't tell me the kid could do that."

"This is our first time seeing it too.",Kris said.

Ginji continued to stare at where Xevious was then he stretched out his arm and his gun flew into his hand. He then aimed it at where Xevious was and had crimson outlined black energy gather at the end of the barrel. Ginji was about to fire but Vakreen got in front of him and redirected the blast into the air. The energy blast still hit a construction site and the construction sites top exploded, causing the entire unfinished building to collapse.

Denji saw this then she looked at Ginji and said,"Bandit has this kind of power?"

Vakreen gasped then he said,"Ginji, snap out of it."

Ginji looked at Vakreen then put his hand around his throat before lifting him off the ground and throwing him aside. Ginji then aimed his gun at Vakreen and energy gathered at the base of it as he was about to pull the trigger when he heard Ace and Kris shout,"Ginji stop!"

The energy dissipated from the barrel of Ginji's gun and he slowly turned his head to the couple, seeing their worried expressions and Ace being injured. He gained a shocked expression then he stumbled back while clutching his head and shouting in pain. Ginji then stood in place as the wing on his back crumbled into feathers and energy and his eye returned to being brown.

"What did I?",Ginji asked as he looked around. He then saw Vakreen and where he had punched Xevious through and he became frightened while looking at his hands.

Kris, Spade, and Ace, with assistance from Kris and Spade, walked up to Ginji with Ace saying a pain filled voice,"Ginji, it's going to be okay." and trying to put his hand on Ginji's shoulder. Ginji backed away from Ace while shaking his head and saying,"No."

"Ginji. It's okay, you didn't hurt anyone.",Kris said in a caring voice.

"No it isn't. I don't know what's happening to me and I don't know what I just did.",Ginji said in a frightened voice. Kris tried to walk up to Ginji but he backed away and said,"Stay back! Don't come near me!"

"Ginji. We just want to help you.",Kris said in a caring voice while nearing Ginji, who continued to back away. Ginji shook his head then said,"The best way you can help is by staying away. I don't want to hurt you guys." before he took off his driver and threw it on the ground.

Ginji then ran away from the group as fast as he could as it began to rain. Ace, Kris, Spade, Vakreen, and Denji watched Ginji off with Ace attempting to follow but falling down due to his injuries. Ace then looked up to find Ginji's driver in front of him and he gritted his teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

The evening after the events of last chapter, Ace was in the hospital with Kris and Spade sitting in the room watching over him. Bailey walked into the room and Kris said,"Bailey."

"Hey Kris, Vakreen called me and told me what happened to Ace. Is he gonna be okay?",Bailey asked with concern as she walked over to Kris. Kris nodded then said,"Yeah, luckily the attack only broke a few of Ace's ribs and gave him some bad cuts and bruises."

"Don't forget the mild concussion.",Spade interrupted before sipping her brew. Bailey looked at Spade then at Kris and asked,"Who is that?"

"I'm Spade; Ace's brother now sister and Ginji's aunt. You're his girlfriend right?",Spade said while standing up and walking over to Bailey. Bailey nodded, becoming rather uncomfortable by Spade, then said,"Where are your clothes?"

"I'm wearin em of course. Anyway, tell me da truth sista; you love my nephew?",Spade asked just after taking a big swig of her brew.

"Spade, don't go asking questions like that to people you just met.",Ace said as he awoke and slowly sat up. Kris immediately went to Ace's side and helped him up while Spade and Bailey also went to him and Spade said,"Hey hey, take it easy there brother."

"Take it easy yourself Spade. I need to find Ginji.",Ace said in a determined voice while gritting his teeth at the pain. Bailey looked at the older man then said,"What? What happened to Ginji?"

Ace and Kris looked at one another then at Bailey as Kris said,"He ran away after the battle with his father."

"Why would he do that? Ginji's usually perfectly fine after fighting Novis.",Bailey said with worry growing in her voice.

"It's because he's scared of what he'll do to us. During the fight I got hurt, as you can see, and he lashed out at his father.",Ace began explaining.

"Lashed out? Kid put that bat bastard through two buildings with a single punch.",Spade said in an impressed voice. Kris hit Spade in the stomach and Spade said,"Ow."

"He did that but he also seemed to not recognize who his allies were as he was about to shoot Vakreen.",Ace said in a bewildered tone. Bailey had a look of complete shock on her face then she thought about what they were saying then she said,"Was Ginji's eye red?"

"Yeah, he also had a black and crimson wing come out of his back.",Spade said while sipping her brew.

"A wing? He's never had that happen before.",Bailey said.

"That's because before now he'd been only at the surface of his powers.",Vakreen said as he and Denji entered the hospital room. Spade smiled and said,"Krissy, it's the pretty chick from earlier."

"Calm down Spade.",Kris said to her sister-in-law.

"So that wing was apart of Ginji's Novis powers?",Ace asked.

"Yes, but it's also worrying.",Vakreen said in a concerned tone.

"Why is it worrying?",Spade questioned.

"Because if a Novis ever has a wing like the one Bandit had, it means that they possess a great deal of power. It also means that they are able to challenge the current leader of the Novis.",Denji said. Ace, Kris and Bailey gained worried expressions then Spade asked,"Can someone explain what that means to me."

"It means that Ginji has an even bigger target on his back.",Ace said as he thought about Ginji.

* * *

At Reginald's office, Reginald shot to his feet, slamming his hands on his desk as he shouted,"The child has a wing?!"

"Yes he does Rei. It was black and crimson, just like mine was.",Tyrakin said while rubbing his jaw, it still hurting from when Ginji punched him. Reginald put his hand through his hair then said,"I thought that anyone who possess a wing cannot pass it down through their bloodline. Having a wing is supposed to be random."

"It can't at least I thought it couldn't. Look this is a first for us all and it has me wondering if Vakreen has one too.",Tyrakin said to Reginald. Reginald let out a frustrated sigh then he said,"Find the boy and bring him here. I want him here now! Along with Vakreen."

Tyrakin nodded then as he began walking out of the office, he turned around and said,"Oi Rei, your fear is showing." before walking out of the office. Reginald only stared at the door then he let out a frustrated shout before he changed into his true form.

Reginald now had grey skin that looked cracked and drained, he was vastly taller being about 7ft tall, he had claws that were visibly sharp, he was now skinnier, his hair was pitch black but spiked and he wore a black suit which had a feathered collar and feathered cuffs, and he had black shoes that had spikes on the back of the heel. His eyes were also now yellow with red slits in them and his teeth were similar to that of a sharks. He also had a yellow crystal in the middle of his chest.

* * *

Out in the city, it was now pouring rain and Ginji sat in an alley looking at the ground with a solemn expression. He stared at the ground then he heard,"Why are you staring at the ground?"

Ginji looked up to see himself standing there and leaning against the wall. He gasped and backed away while saying,"What the hell?!"

"Why are you so surprised to see me Ginji? I mean I am you.",The other Ginji said while smirking.

"No I'm me. You're, you're.",Ginji stuttered.

"I'm, I'm what? A trick? I'm not that, I am actually you. Well, I'm the you who's been suppressed up until you punched that bastard Xevious through two buildings. Nice job by the way.",The other Ginji said in an amused tone.

"That wasn't a nice job. It was stupid and not me. I'd never do something like that and I wouldn't hurt Vakreen like that.",Ginji said with remorse.

"But you did do it, we did it. And admit it, you liked it. You liked the power we felt in that moment.",the other Ginji said in a taunting voice. Ginji put his hand in his hair as the other him said,"Don't lie and say you didn't. Even if you had no real control of yourself, you felt the rush of it all. You felt what true power we could have if only you'd give up on this stupid humanity you have us hold onto."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!",Ginji shouted in anger while shaking his head and just before he punched the wall, putting a crater into it. He saw this and hurriedly backed away in fear before he was startled by the other him saying,"Boo."

Ginji looked at the other Ginji and said,"Leave me alone!" before running away.

* * *

Back with Ace and the others, Vakreen, Kris, and Bailey were still in Ace's hospital room as Vakreen explained the situation to them while Spade and Denji were in the waiting area of the floor they were on.

"So a Novis having wings is rare?",Kris questioned.

"Not exactly. Beastly novis can be born with wings, as the Waspimklu are, but it is rare for Novis like Mayunka or myself to have them. See in Novis culture, when one of us has a wing or wings, it means that they are most likely descended from a powerful Novis known as Raktu.",Vakreen explained.

"Raktu?",Ace questioned.

"Yes, Raktu was the first intelligent Novis to ever have wings and once he discovered he had them; it is said that he was able to destroy entire armies by himself. After his death, it was another decade before any other was seen with a wing.",Vakreen explained. Ace and Kris nodded then Ace said,"Wait, but if Ginji's somehow related to this Raktu bloke then how come you don't have a wing? I mean when I saw you fighting Xevious that one time, you were on fire."

"He was?",Kris questioned.

"See, I never possessed a wing but my father, Tyrakin, did at one point. However, he sacrificed his so that it could amplify his already impressive strength.",Vakreen said. Kris and Ace nodded then they turned to Bailey as she said,"Is Ginji gonna be okay?"

Ace and Kris looked at each other then Vakreen said,"Yes, he should be perfectly fine. That is as long as our father does not find him."

Bailey nodded as she clutched Ginji's driver in her hand then she said,"Kris, do you still have that small workshop in your van?"

"Uh yeah, why do you ask?",Kris questioned.

"I need to use it for a bit.",Bailey said while standing up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spade and Denji sat in the waiting area with Denji reading a magazine and Spade twiddling her fingers. Spade then looked at Denji and leaned over before saying,"So, pretty lady, what's your name?"

Denji looked at Spade with disdain then went back to reading. Spade blinked then she pushed down her sunglasses and said,"Hey, hey, hey. Pretty lady. Pretty lady. Pretty lady." repeatedly and in different tones. Denji quickly became annoyed then she said,"My name is Denji now leave me alone you vagabond!"

"Denji, that's a weird name. Although I guess since you used to be a Novis then it's like normal for you.",Spade said in her usual carefree manner. Denji groaned then moved to another seat and Spade followed her before saying,"My name's Spade by the way. Ace is my brudda ya know."

"I don't care.",Denji said in her annoyed tone.

"Eh but you know I was adopted by his family. They're good people. Anyway, enough 'bout me; tell me some stuff bout you.",Spade said, completely disregarding Denji's annoyed responses. Denji put down her magazine then said,"How is it that in the three hours I've known you, you've managed to annoy the hell out of me more than Mayunka or Vakreen." with her anger building up.

"Hmm… beats me. All I'm trying to do is conversate with ya.",Spade said while taking a big swing of her brew. Denji looked at the bottle then said,"What is that?"

"It's my special brew. Gets you drunk without any of the bad stuff alcohol gives you. Well save for a hangover, it still gives you those.",Spade said nonchalantly. Denji's eye twitched then she said,"How in all manner of hell is someone like you capable of making a beverage like that?"

"I'm smarter than I look. Plus I used to be a drug dealer so I know my way around chemicals.",Spade with a smile. Denji groaned then said,"Why must I always be around people who annoy me." while rubbing her temple. Denji then felt fingers that weren't her own on her head and she looked at Spade as the taller woman as Spade was rubbing her temple for her. Denji grabbed Spade's wrists then said,"If you touch me again, I will break your hands."

"Why all I'm doing is trying to help. Now let go and let me sooth your brain.",Spade said before going back to what she was doing. Denji was both baffled and angered by Spade's actions and she thought,"This woman is insufferable!"

Vakreen walked into the waiting area and saw Spade and Denji, gaining a surprised expression, then he said,"Am I interrupting something?"

The two women looked at Vakreen, with Denji taking the opportunity to push Spade back and cause Spade to fall on her butt, then Denji said,"No, can we please leave!" while standing up and walking over to Vakreen. Vakreen was going to answer her but Denji had already dragged him towards the elevator. Spade frowned then said,"Damn, I should've gotten her number and probably shouldn't have spooked her like that."

In the elevator, Vakreen saw how Denji had an agitated expression. He then cleared his throat before saying,"So, it seems that you and Ace's sister have become even more acquainted with one another."

"I want to strangle that vagabond or at the very least sew her mouth shut!",Denji said in an agitated tone. Vakreen nodded then after a few moments of silence he said,"You're infatuated with her, aren't you?"

"No I am not. So far I hate her in her entirety and wish I didn't meet her.",Denji said while crossing her arms. Vakreen nodded then said,"Why are you blushing though?"

"I'm not blushing dammit!",Denji said while blushing, causing Vakreen to begin to laugh.

* * *

That night, Jun was entering his house and as he closed the door, he saw Ginji looking in his refrigerator. Ginji turned to Jun as Jun said,"Breaking into my home? Is that what you've learned while you've been out on your own?"

Ginji closed the refrigerator then said,"Look, I know you kicked me out and I broke in but I need somewhere to stay for the night and I had nowhere else to go." while turning to face Jun. Jun scoffed then said,"Oh really? What about that mentor of yours; he see you as the handful you are?"

"No, Ace and Kris didn't kick me out like you did. I just… I just can't be around them right now.",Ginji said in a solemn tone. Jun let out a breath then he said,"Alright. You can stay for the night. I still have some of your clothes in your old room if you want them."

"Thanks.",Ginji said before he went upstairs to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Ginji was the table eating a sandwich now wearing a black tank top, dark grey jeans, and faded black boots. Jun placed a cup of tea in front of Ginji while asking,"What happened to your eye?"

Ginji looked at Jun, as the man sat in front of him, then responded,"My biological dad happened. Cut it out while I was fighting him."

Jun nodded then he said,"Okay, guess I'm not surprised that something like that would happen. I mean you do snap at anyone."

"No I don't. I only snap at people who piss me off.",Ginji said while balling up his fist. Jun scoffed then he said,"Anything else happen to you?"

"No. Now why are you asking me all these questions?",Ginji said, being noticeably agitated.

"No reason. I 'm curious to know if you've changed your ways and become more tolerable.",Jun said. Ginji gritted his teeth then said,"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SIT HERE AND ACT LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE BETWEEN US?!" with his eye glowing red. Jun was taken aback by this but Ginji's eye reverted to it's normal color and he shook his head before saying,"Nevermind. I'm going to bed and don't worry. I'll be out of your house in the morning."

Ginji then got up from the table and went to his old room. Jun sighed then he pulled out his phone and began calling someone.

* * *

The next morning, Ginji had awoken from his slumber and he sighed before walking towards the door. As he got downstairs, he looked into the living room and saw Tyrakin sitting in a chair and sipping tea. He immediately turned around but stopped himself from running as Tyrakin said,"Ohayō, watashi no musuko. I would suggest you come down here and we have a chat. Otherwise We'll have to hurt your girlfriend here." in his usual tone.

Ginji looked over his shoulder to see Tyrakin looking at him with a smirk on his face. Ginji then turned around and made his way to the living room, seeing that Mayunka was standing next to Bailey, who was sitting in a chair, with his spiked gloves towards her neck. He also saw Reginald Tyler there sitting next to Jun.

"Ginji my boy, been a while since we've talked.",Reginald said to Ginji.

"Yeah it has.",Ginji said while scowling at Jun and Tyrakin.

Reginald saw this then said,"I see you've met my long time friend and associate, Tyrakin. You know when he told me he had children, I never expected you to be one of them."

Ginji looked at Reginald then said,"You know Tyrakin?"

"Yes I do. It was me who sent him to get you actually.",Reginald said.

"Huh, so that means you're the boss that the spider Novis and the dread headed idiot over there were talking about.",Ginji said, pointing at Mayunka. Reginald and Tyrakin looked at Mayunka and he said,"We weren't supposed to mention you boss?"

"Not really, however since you have. I guess that means I don't have to have this disguise on anymore.",Reginald said before he stood up and changed into his true Novis form. Ginji, Bailey, and Jun gasped at the sight.

"My real name is Rei Tirano. I am the current leader of the Novis and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible. Only problem is that I can't really do that with you prancing about with a wing.",Reginald, now known as Rei, said while walking towards Ginji. Ginji looked up at Rei while saying,"What does me having a wing have to do with anything?"

"Oh right, you don't know the significance of that due to you being raised as a human by your mother and Jun here. See you having a wing means that you have great power within you, power which can challenge mine and as you can most likely tell, that doesn't make me all too happy.",Rei said while bending down to being Ginji's face. Ginji scowled at Rei then said,"So what you're scared of me. What are you gonna do kill me?"

"Oh now if I did that it'd be a waist. What YOU'RE going to do is come with me so you can become apart of my army and help me in conquering the humans.",Rei said.

"And if I refuse?",Ginji questioned. Rei smirked then he looked back at Bailey as pitch black energy began to form around her feet and have small spikes slowly come out of it. Rei then said,"If you refuse then I kill everyone you care for, starting with your little girlfriend here."

Ginji gained a worried expression then he became enraged but he closed his eye and said,"Okay, I'll go with you guys."

Rei grinned evilly and said,"Excellent choice Ginji." while standing up straight and patting Ginji on his shoulder. He then made the black energy disappear and Mayunka back away from Bailey. Jun blinked then he said,"So, Mr. Tyler. I've done what you've asked of me, does this mean I'm safe."

Rei looked at Jun and grinned while saying,"Of course you're safe Jun. Safe from me anyway."

Jun was then stabbed through his stomach Tyrakin, who now wielded his sword, and he looked back at Tyrakin, who was smirking while saying,"I take pleasure in killing the human who fell for Zuktaren."

Tyrakin then yanked his sword out of Jun, causing the man the man to fall to the ground, and he exited the house along with Ginji and the others. Ginji looked at Bailey as he left and said,"Bye Bailey."

Bailey stood in place then she snapped out of it and went for the phone. As she was trying to dial Ace's number, she felt Jun grab her ankle and she looked down to see him looking up at her. Bailey gave Jun an angered expression as she said,"How could you sell him out like that? I get that he isn't your son but still."

Jun stayed silent as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a black and red device that looked like a bird's head. He reached up to hand these items to Bailey, who took them hesitantly, then weakly said,"I'm… sorry." before dying. Bailey had a look of complete shock on her face then she came to her senses and called Ace.

* * *

Inside a limousine, Ginji sat with Rei, Tyrakin, and Mayunka with his head down. Rei saw this and said,"Cheer up Ginji. You'll like being apart of my army. You'll be able to do whatever you want, whenever you want. Become wealthy. Get whatever your heart desires."

"Oh really? I desire one thing right now though.",Ginji said in an emotionless voice.

"And what might that be?",Rei questioned.

"I want the name of the assassin that killed my mother.",Ginji said.

Rei gained a questioning gaze then he looked at Tyrakin, who said,"As I told you musuko, you'll have to defeat me in order to learn that."

Ginji nodded then he said,"Okay. You said that I have enough power to challenge you, right Rei?"

"Yes I did.",Rei said, becoming suspicious of Ginji.

"Just making sure.",Ginji said while lifting his head, revealing his eye to be red. Ginji then let out an enraged shout as he lunged at Tyrakin and attempted to strangle him. Mayunka gasped then went to grab Ginji, but Ginji kicked him in the face, sending Mayunka through the side of the limousine and into a building. Ginji then had his aura explode from him, destroying the limousine itself.

Ginji and Tyrakin tumbled out of the wreckage then they looked at one another, with Tyrakin saying,"Heh heh, I'm surprised you'd do something that risky musuko."

"If it means knowing who killed my mom, I'll do anything.",Ginji said as he and Tyrakin stood up. Tyrakin let out a brief amused chuckle then he said,"You're definitely my son." as he put on his buckle.

Ginji readied himself then he looked to the side and saw Rei gently land on the ground. The tall man looked at Ginji and said,"Ginji, I thought you were smart enough to know not to challenge me." before he appeared in front of Ginji. Ginji gasped then was kneed in the gut before being elbowed in the back by Rei. Rei then had black energy ensnare Ginji and he tossed the boy around before levitating him in place and crushing him. Ginji gritted his teeth and he did his best to escape but to no avail. He then began hearing his other self in his mind say,"Use your real power. Use it. Let me end these two quickly."

Ginji gritted his teeth and was slowly succumbing to his other self until Justice appeared behind Rei and shot him three times, causing Rei to be in so much pain that he let go of Ginji. Rei gritted his teeth in anger and turned to face Justice while saying,"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Justice, the punisher of all who are guilty. You, Rei Tirano, have a soul that is stained with so much darkness and blood that you must be eliminated here and now.",Justice said while readying himself. Rei scoffed then said,"You're the one Mayunka told me about. Apparently, you can make it so attacks pass right through you and you're supposedly a spirit of vengeance. Well let me tell you this, you're not the first phase shifter I've killed and also you'll be a spirit when I'm through with you."

Rei then had black energy spikes launch towards Justice, who began to shoot them all while also dodging them. Rei tsked then snapped and had black energy pool around Justice then had that energy turn into a spike that almost hit Justice, but he leaped backwards. Rei then had many more spikes attempt to stab Justice but they all missed him as he dodged them. Justice then levitated above the black energy and shot at Rei. Rei had a shield of black energy block the shots.

Ginji sat up slowly and he said,"Justice? That guy shows up at the best of times." as he picked himself up off of the ground. He was then punched in the side by Mayunka before being punched three more times by the muscle bound Novis.

"Those were for kicking me out of a limo asshole.",Mayunka said before throwing another punch. Ginji, however, caught this punch and had extended his wing before saying,"This is for threatening my girlfriend, asshole."

Ginji then grabbed Mayunka by his dreadlocks and spun him around then letting him go, causing Mayunka to go hurtling through the street eventually crashing into a condemned apartment complex.

Ginji gritted his teeth then he grabbed his head and said,"No, no. I'm not giving in to this power."

"Why not? With the power you have, you can kill Rei and take his place, not to mention you could defeat me and find out who killed your mother.",Tyrakin said, trying to taunt Ginji into giving in.

"He's right. We can do so much if you just stop resisting.",The other Ginji said as he appeared before Ginji. Ginji looked at Tyrakin and his other self before he began to ponder the idea of giving into his power. Tyrakin had a grin slowly come onto his face as he could see Ginji's contemplation. This grin went away quickly though when Outlaw, Valiant, and Vakreen shout at Tyrakin, who used his energy blasts to block them.

Valiant and Vakreen charged at Tyrakin while Outlaw grabbed Ginji's wrist and lead him into an alley that was away from the fighting. Ginji looked Outlaw and said,"Ace, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here ya git? Saving you.",Outlaw said while revealing his pistol.

"I don't need saving Ace and you're too injured to be fighting.",Ginji said.

"Ah those are nothing. Some cuts and bruises are apart of the job.",Outlaw said with optimism.

"Still, you got them because of me. Because I'm not able to control my power, my temper, or anything! We wouldn't even be in this situation if I had just kept up with the lie my parents told me.",Ginji said in distress as he began to cry. Outlaw looked at Ginji and reverted into Ace before pulling Ginji into a hug, which Ginji reciprocated while crying into Ace's shoulder.

"It's okay Gin, it's okay.",Ace said in a comforting voice while moving his hand up and down Ginji's back.

"I don't know what to do Ace. I just don't know what to do, and I'm scared. I'm scared of myself and what I'll do if I give into these powers.",Ginji sobbed.

"I know, I know you're scared Ginji. It's okay to be scared. Hell, I'm scared too if I'm to be honest.",Ace said. Ginji pulled away from Ace and looked him in the eye and Ace continued,"Yes I'm scared, every time I put on this driver, I'm afraid. Afraid that I won't come back to Kris, afraid that I won't be able to stop the Novis from hurting innocents, and, this last one has come on recently, afraid that I won't be able to see you become the man I know you can be."

"Really?",Ginji said with disbelief.

"Yeah mate. I fear for those things every time I become Outlaw, but you know what keeps me going?",Ace said in a caring tone. Ginji stayed silent as Ace continued speaking. "It's the family I want to protect and have waiting for me to come back and I don't just mean Kris and Spade. I mean you and Bailey too. The thought of any of you being hurt infuriates me, drives me to keep being Outlaw and to always come back to you all. Get what I'm saying?"

Ginji nodded, causing Ace to smile before saying,"Look, I know you're scared and you have every right to be but you also shouldn't let that fear turn you into someone you're not. You're a good kid with a good heart, that I am damn sure is going to do great things now and in the future. Don't forget that okay."

Ace activated his transformation, turning into Outlaw, then he turned to Ginji and said,"Oh right before I forget."

Outlaw put Ginji driver in his hand while saying,"Bailey put a new form in there for you. Don't know what it is though, she said it's a surprise for you."

Outlaw then ran out of the alley, leaving Ginji staring at his driver. Ginji stared at the driver in his hand, seeing that it now had crimson wing patterns on the wrists, and he stayed silent as his other self appeared and said,"So what are we gonna do now?"

Ginji looked up, having gained a look of both anger and determination, then he looked back at his other self and said,"I'm going to save my family and I don't need you to do it."

"What? Yes you do. I'm your Novis powers, I'm the reason that wing even comes out.",The other Ginji said in a rage.

"No you're not, you're just a figment of my imagination that's been trying to get me to change into something like Tyrakin. That isn't gonna happen at all.",Ginji said. The other Ginji was about to speak but he faded away before he could. Ginji then turned on his heel and began walking out of the alley while putting his driver back on.

* * *

Back with the fight, Valiant and Vakreen were attacking Rei but the Novis leader easily batted them back before using his claws to slash the both of them. Justice kicked Rei in the face before he was grabbed and slammed into the ground. Rei grinned then he noticed Valiant charging at him and he threw Justice into her, causing both to go flying back into a destroyed car. Vakreen unleashed a torrent of magenta flames onto Rei, causing Rei to be pushed back slightly and put his arm over his face. Rei growled then he began walking through the flames, pushing them back until he was close enough to head butt Vakreen then punch the man across the ground.

Meanwhile, Outlaw and Xevious were fighting one another with both being on equal footing. Outlaw blocked a punch from Xevious then countered with a kick. Xevious blocked the kick then threw three kicks at Outlaw, who dodged them. Outlaw punched at Xevious, who evaded it then tried to punch Outlaw. Outlaw parried the punch then put his gun to Xevious' stomach while Xevious put his sword to Outlaw's shoulder. Outlaw then shot Xevious twice while Xevious slashed Outlaw, causing the two to stumble back and fall to their knees. Xevious chuckled then said,"Ha ha, you're strong Outlaw. Shame that you're a human."

"If you weren't such a wanker, I'd take that compliment. Seeing as how you are though, all I'm hearing is fight me more.",Outlaw said as he got to his feet. Xevious also got to his feet and prepared to charge at Outlaw but he was surprised when black energy tendrils wrapped around Outlaw's neck and arm.

Xevious looked at Rei then said,"Rei, this is my fight. Deal with the others."

"Don't give me orders Tyrakin! Besides, I've been wanting to kill this cowboy for quite sometime and this is the perfect opportunity for me to do so. So if you'd be so kind as to piss off.",Rei said before had a fist of black energy punch Xevious back into a building. Rei then walked towards Outlaw, while also making the tendril around Outlaw's neck start choking him, while saying,"You know Outlaw, in someway I do feel sad about doing this. I'm sad that I couldn't do this sooner."

Outlaw began gasping for air while Rei smiled evilly.

Suddenly, Rei was blasted back, dropping Outlaw, and he tumbled backwards. Outlaw landed on his feet, stumbling slightly, then he looked behind him to see Ginji walking up to him with a look of determination on his face. Valiant and Justice looked up and saw Ginji. Vakreen got to his feet and smiled at the sight of Ginji.

Rei got to his feet and shook his head before looking at Ginji and saying,"You got some balls on you son. Hitting me like that."

"Well what can I say, I don't like it when people try and kill my family.",Ginji said.

"Your family? My boy, I was not killing Tyrakin and will not. Plus Vakreen is a traitor so he deserves to die.",Rei started.

"I said my family. Not the jackass who's half the reason I'm alive.",Ginji said.

"What? You mean Outlaw and the pirate? They're human though and you're a Novis.",Rei said with a grin.

"Why should that matter? I may have just met and Vakreen but they've accepted me for me and I care for them immensely. While Outlaw,",Ginji said before while turning his gaze to Outlaw. "He's been more of a father to me than anyone else I've known."

Rei gained a baffled expression then said,"Wait a damn minute. You mean to tell me that you're choosing to be a human when you're clearly superior to them?! Just like your idiotic brother?!"

"Yes I am. Also they're not the inferior ones, you are.",Ginji said. Rei laughs dbriefly then he said,"If I'm inferior then how come I can do this." before firing three energy spikes at Ginji and Outlaw. Ginji extended his wing then used it to send out some of his crimson aura, which caused the spikes to burst in mid air. Rei gasped then regained his composure before saying,"You're able to use your powers. That doesn't mean you'll beat me though."

"Maybe not but this will. Henshin.",Ginji said while having his wing disappear and as he changed into Bandit. Bandit then lifted his wrist and pushed up the wings on his driver causing them to separate and the driver to announce,"**SHROUD!**"

A large mechanical raven flew by Bandit then separated before combining with Bandit giving him a new form. Bandit's undersuit changed to a brighter shade of red while his armor, boots, and helmet changed to being black. He also now had a black and red cloak over his armor that look like giant bird wings in the back. Bandits visor had also changed to being red as did the eyepatch portion of the visor and the mouth plate was also red instead of black. Bandit also had red talons on the ends of his gauntlets and boots.

"**(punk rock guitar solo mixed with aggressive dubstep music) NOIR~ BANDIT!**",The driver said as Bandit's transformation completed.

Outlaw, Vakreen, Justice, Valiant, and Rei gazed upon Bandit's new form then Bandit looked at Outlaw and said,"Hey Ace, could you fight with me please."

Outlaw chuckled then he put his hand on Bandit's shoulder before saying,"You know I will mate." before he changed into his Warrior form. Both Bandit and Outlaw then charged at Rei, who readied himself for their attack.

_{Theme for fight: Fire by Beartooth.}_

Outlaw and Bandit dodged a swipe of Rei's claws, with Outlaw sliding under them while Bandit flipped over them. Outlaw then summoned his tomahawks and slashed Rei's back three times before having to block a kick then a punch. Rei slashed at Outlaw but his slash was blocked by Outlaw, who still stumbled to the side. Bandit flew in and kicked Rei in the chest then in the head before he summoned two red and black M1216 shotguns and shot the tall Novis several times in the stomach.

Rei stumbled back and gritted his teeth before sending spikes of black energy at Outlaw and Bandit. Outlaw and Bandit began charging towards Rei, Outlaw cutting down some spikes while Bandit shot some.

Once the two were close to him, Rei had stopped firing spikes and had two beastial heads made of black energy try to bite Outlaw and Bandit. Bandit turned his cloak into wings and blocked the heads then Outlaw slashed both heads, causing them to explode. Bandit then handed Outlaw one of his shotguns and the two planted the guns into Rei's abdomen before shooting him several times. Rei flew back then stopped himself mid air and angrily shouted as he darted towards Bandit and Outlaw.

Outlaw handed Bandit his gun back then readied his tomahawk and had teal energy cover the blades. Bandit aimed his guns and had red outlined black energy gather at the barrels of both of his shotguns. Bandit then shot two blasts of energy towards Rei while Outlaw slashed a teal energy X at Rei. The attacks hit Rei and he crashes to the ground. Rei then gets up and in a rage says,"Who in the hell do you insignificant worms think you are?!"

Outlaw and Bandit looked at one another then at Rei before saying,"We're Outlaw and Bandit." and activating their finishers. Outlaw had teal and magenta colored energy gather around his right boot while Bandit had red outlined black energy gather around his right boot. The two then charged at Rei then jumped up and went towards him while kicking, Outlaw doing a flying side kick and Bandit doing a flying roundhouse kick.

"**HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN, CLIMAX BREAKDOWN!**",The drivers announced in unison as the kicks impacted Rei, sending him back many feet.

_{Theme ends} _

Rei crashed into a car and attempted to stand but found that he couldn't and he passed out. Outlaw and Bandit looked at Rei then Outlaw looked at Bandit and let out an impressed breath while saying,"So, I've been more of a dad to you than anyone else?"

"Yeah, are you surprised by that?",Bandit responded.

"No, I just wanted to hear you say it again.",Outlaw said. Bandit chuckled along with Outlaw as they reverted into Ace and Ginji. The two then looked towards Rei to see that he was gone along with Tyrakin and Mayunka.

"Where'd he go?",Ginji asked.

"That I don't know mate but we can't worry about that now. I mean we both have to deal with our significant others being rather ticked off at us when we see them.",Ace said. Ginji thought about it then said,"Oh yeah. Wait, I know Bailey's gonna be mad at me but why would Kris be mad at you."

"You do realize that I was in the hospital before I came here, right?",Ace said. Ginji thought about it then said,"Oh crap, you left without Kris knowing didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I did.",Outlaw said. It was then that Vakreen and Spade walked up to them, with Spade saying,"You guys were awesome! Mainly you nephew because you know the wings and stuff but you were cool too brudda."

"I must agree. You both were rather cool.",Vakreen said while smiling. Ginji and Ace nodded then they began walking away with Spade and Vakreen following them.

* * *

Later on at Ace's apartment, Kris had a worried expression on her face as she waited for Ace and the others to return. It was then that Ace and Ginji walked into the apartment and Kris immediately ran up and hugged them tightly. They hugged her back and Ace said,"It's alright love. We're home."

"I'm so happy you are.",Kris said with joy and relief. She then pulled away from the two and hit Ace in the chest while saying,"That's for leaving the hospital while being all banged up still."

Kris then kissed Ace lovingly and said,"That's for bringing our son back and being the best husband I could ask for."

Ace smiled then he said,"I love you."

"I love you.",Kris said before she and Ace kissed and embraced one another lovingly. Ginji then said,"Only a slap to the chest then a kiss? Man, hope Bailey's that nice to me when she sees me."

Bailey came out of the backroom and saw Ginji, which made her smile widely before running up to him and hugging him tightly. Ginji hugged Bailey then they pulled away from each other only for Bailey to immediately hit Ginji in his chest then his stomach, causing him to keel over slightly.

"Those were for A) not talking to me in your time of need and B) running away from all of us, mainly me, when we wanted to help you.",Bailey said in an agitated tone.

"There's the Bailey I've known for months.",Ginji said in pain. He was then surprised when Bailey pulled him into an intensely passionate kiss. She then pulled away and said,"And that's for coming back to me in one piece."

Ginji modded in a haze then said,"And that's the Bailey I'm so happy to be dating you." before he pulled her closer and the two teens began making out. Kris and Ace chuckled then Ace cleared his throat and said,"Bailey, don't you want to give Ginji some other news?"

Bailey pulled away from Ginji and nodded before saying,"Oh right. Hey Ginji, your dad, not Xevious but the one I knew for a long while, before he died he had adoption papers made and he signed them."

"He did? Wait does this mean what I think it does?",Ginji asked.

"If what you think is that me and Ace are now your parents, then yeah it's what you think it is.",Kris said with excitement. Ginji smiled happily then he hugged Ace and Kris then he stepped back and whispered,"You guys mind if I take Bailey home and stay at her place tonight?"

"Go ahead buddy.",Ace said while covering Kris' mouth. Ginji nodded then he grabbed Bailey's hand and the two exited the apartment. Ace smirked then he took his hand off of Kris' mouth and said,"I'm so proud of that boy."

"I am too, but you know what they're most likely going to do right.",Kris said.

"Yep.",Ace said while nodding. Kris looked up at her husband then Ace looked her in the eye and said,"What?"

* * *

At Reginald's office, Rei sat in his chair with an agitated expression on his face then he heard someone come in and he said,"I thought I said I wanted no disturbances."

"You said it, doesn't mean I will listen to you.",Tyrakin said as he walked into the office. Rei groaned then said,"Look I apologize for hitting you but I thought I could kill him. Little did I know that boy of yours would gather the courage to go against me."

Tyrakin walked around the desk while saying,"Well, he is my son."

Tyrakin then drove his hand into Rei's chest, causing the Novis leader to gasp in pain and look at Tyrakin in shock. Tyrakin smirked then said,"Sayonara, Rei Tirano." before yanking his hand out of Rei's chest, taking the crystal that was in Rei's chest out along with it. Rei gasped and reached out to Tyrakin before he turned to dust and fell to the ground. Tyrakin smirked and looked at the crystal in his hand while saying,"The crystal of Diablaco is all mine."

Tyrakin then began chuckling before breaking into an evil laughter.


	15. Outlaw meets Vega

**_Okay so just to let everyone know, this chapter isn't made to be good. It's made just so I could have some dumb fun with my characters and show off some future characters. Okay now that the disclaimer is out of the way on with the chapter._**

* * *

Currently, Ace and Kris were in a furniture store, talking about Spade. Ace walked beside Kris while saying,"So Spade has a crush on Denji?"

"Yep. Your sister is head over heels for her.",Kris said while looking at her husband. Ace nodded then asked,"Did she say why?"

"Because she finds her to be, and I quote, 'fucking gorgeous'.",Kris said. She and Ace then stopped and began looking at drawerers as Ace said,"That sounds like Spade alright. I'm surprised that she'd go for Denji though, I mean she usually goes for girls that are way more tamed than her. Not ones that have REALLY bad anger issues."

"What about that chick who had gone to jail like four times?",Kris questioned.

"No she was a kleptomaniac but never had anger issues.",Ace said. Kris nodded then she said,"Ooh, this one looks like it'd be good for Ginji's room."

"Eh, I'm not too sold on it personally.",Ace said. He then waited for a reply and he looked at Kris to see that she was frozen in place. Ace raised an eyebrow then he looked around to see that everyone was frozen in time then he turns around and jumps in surprise at the sight. He sees a young African American man with short dark brown hair, who wore a black hoodie that had red accents on it over a grey v neck shirt, dark grey jeans, and black high top Levi's sitting in an office chair. This young man also wore the hood of his hoodie on his head as well as a skull mask on his face.

"Weird looking bloke he is.",Ace said while regaining his composure.

"Well that's a rude thing to say don't you think. I mean this is our first time meeting.",The young man said, causing Ace to step back in surprise. Ace blinked then said,"Who are you? Are you causing whatever this is?"

"My name is Skull Kid and yes I was the one to stop time. It's one of the perks of being me.",Skull Kid said in a cheeky voice. Ace raised an eyebrow then walked over to Skull Kid while saying,"Stopped time? You stopped time?"

"Yep. I can do a whole lotta things but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I need you to go help someone Ace.",Skull Kid said while standing up. Ace continued to have his confused gaze as he asked,"You need to help someone? I'll help anyone but most of the time people don't come to me. I just find Novis and deal with them."

Skull Kid chuckled then said,"That's usually the case, however what I need you to do isn't here. It's in a city called Cronus and involves your predecessor.",Skull Kid said while putting his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"My predecessor?",Ace questioned.

"Yep. Actually it involves two of your predecessors but one of them will be arriving there sometime after you do.",Skull Kid said.

"Hold on there guv, I haven't agreed to anything yet.",Ace said.

Suddenly, Ace and Skull Kid were on a sidewalk and Ace looked around while saying,"What the bloody hell? Where did you take me?"

"Cronus. Meaning you're halfway across the country and have no choice but to help this guy.",Skull Kid said while pointing to the road. Ace looked at the road and saw Kamen Rider Vortex and Kamen Rider Distortion fighting the Lizard Novis from chapter 13 as well as a navy blue and yellow furred armored werewolf and a .

Ace's eyes widened while Skull Kid said,"That's Kamen Rider Vortex and Distortion. They defeated their villains about a year or two ago but these are remnants that are giving them a rough time along with someone else. I'll be back when you're done."

"Wait I didn't agree to.",Ace said while turning to Skull Kid, only to see that he was gone. Ace looked around then said,"Bloody hell." before he ran into the battle.

Vortex was slashed across the chest by Dusk then he was able to kick Evening in the side before he was punched back towards Distortion. The Lizard Novis punched Distortion several times before kicking her in the chest. Vortex and Distortion got in fighting stances as Distortion said,"Hey Lulu, mind cutting the ascension crap and changing into Chrono form."

"I would if I could Aurora but for some reason I'm not able to right now. All I can do is use the Revoldriver and Clock through Counter form.",Vortex said. Distortion groaned then said,"Dammit, I thought you'd at least be able to use your final form. I can't even access Great Distortion."

Vortex looked at Distortion then he turned his attention to the three monsters in front of him and said,"Well, no matter what. We still have to defeat these three and find out where they came from."

"How do you plan on us doing that when two of them are souped up versions of Dusk and Evening while one is a monster we've never seen and is obviously not an apparition.",Distortion said.

"That's because it's a Novis."Ace said as he ran towards the two. Vortex and Distortion turned to Ace, just as he put on his driver and said,"Henshin." while changing into Outlaw.

"**GET YOUR SPURS! OUTLAW,GO**!"

Outlaw continuously shot the Lizard Novis while charging at it. Once close enough, he kicked the Lizard Novis in the chest then dodged a punch from Evening and parried one from Dusk. Outlaw jumped over a kick from Evening then he shot her in the chest then he elbowed Dusk in the chin before shooting the lizard Novis four times.

"A cowboy kamen rider?",Distortion questioned.

Outlaw kicked the Lizard Novis in the side then he dodged a punch from it before he was stopped in place and he said,"What the? Can't move."

Dusk then punched Outlaw several times before Evening uppercutted him across the road. Outlaw crashed through a bench and said,"Ow. That hurt like a bitch. Whatever it is that happened that is."

Vortex and Distortion got in front of Outlaw then Vortex revealed his weapon in gun mode and he shot the ground in front of the three monsters, causing them to guard their eyes. The three monsters then looked up to see Outlaw, Vortex, and Distortion were gone. Dusk and Evening growled while the Lizard Novis said,"The cowboy is here? He means to interfere with the great one's plan."

* * *

In an alley, Outlaw sat against the wall and sighed in relief before saying,"Thank you both for getting me out of there."

Outlaw then looked up to see Vortex and Distortion staring at him and he said,"What are you two staring at?"

"Who are you and what's with the cowboy get up?",Distortion asked while gesturing to Outlaw's suit. Outlaw looked at himself then at Vortex and Distortion then he said,"When I'm like this I'm called Outlaw, but my real name is Ace Wilder." as he reverted into Ace. Vortex and Distortion nodded then Vortex said,"Kamen Rider Outlaw. Has a nice ring to it."

"Kamen Rider? What's that?",Ace questioned.

"A Kamen Rider is a masked hero that protects the innocent from the shadows, usually.",Vortex said before he and Distortion reverted into their civilian forms. Lucius wore a black and white shirt, light blue jeans, and black high top shoes however his hair and facial hair remained the same from the last chapter of Vortex. Aurora wore a yellow shirt that had a white graphic on the front of it, blue skinny jeans, and yellow chuck taylors along with a violet and black flannel around her waist and gold rimmed glasses on her face. Her hair was also in the style of dreadlocks but she tied most of them back into a ponytail leaving a few to hang down.

"My name is Lucius Prax, I'm Kamen Rider Vortex. This here is my girlfriend Aurora Hollins, she's Kamen Rider Distortion.",Lucius said, introducing himself and Aurora. Aurora waved then she said,"So, what brings you to Cronus?"

**_(Author's note: Okay so for those who have only read Outlaw and not Vortex. Vortex's real name is pronounced Loo-see-us not Lucius like it's spelled. Just wanted to clarify so you don't get confused.)_**

"Gonna be honest with ya luv, I wasn't actually trying to come here and didn't know this place existed until some guy in a Skull Mask teleported me here. He said you two needed my help and judging by the fact that a Novis was here, I'm starting to believe him.",Ace said while standing up.

"Novis?",Lucius and Aurora questioned.

"They're beings that can't be seen by normal humans. Most are like us and want to live in harmony with humans but the ones I fight are hostile towards any race that isn't their own and tend to eat humans. The giant lizard from before is a Novis.",Ace said nonchalantly. Lucius and Aurora nodded then Lucius said,"Well, since you know what that thing was then you can help us retrieve what it stole."

"It stole something?",Ace questioned.

"Yeah. It stole a pocket watch that belonged to my ancestor, Ardyn Praxima but better known as Dawn. I defeated Dawn last year and recovered the driver and watch he used to transform, leaving them with a friend in order to make sure they weren't misused.",Lucius explained.

"And nothing happened for the longest time then out of nowhere, that lizard shows up and takes the watch. Luckily we got there before he could get the driver too.",Aurora said while crossing her arms. Ace nodded then he said,"Why would a Novis want a watch and a driver?"

"That's what we'd like to know.",Aurora said. Ace thought about it for a few moments then he said,"I can't think of a reason right now. It'd probably help if I could see the theft."

"Huh, well we can show you the security footage if we go to our friends business.",Lucius said, with Aurora looking at him with confusion.

"Lulu, don't you think you're being a bit too trusting of this guy for us just meeting him?",Aurora asked.

"No. He's not going to betray us.",Lucius said with confidence.

"How do you know that? I mean he's already betrayed himself with how he's British yet his suit is based on a cowboy.",Aurora said. Ace looked at Aurora and said,"Oi, my wife is the reason for that and she's American."

Lucius chuckled while smiling then he said,"It's okay Aurora. I can tell this guy is as good and trustworthy as they come. Plus if he wanted to hurt us, he would've done so when we were getting our butts handed to us earlier."

"Eh, point taken.",Aurora said. The trio then began walking out of the alley together.

* * *

In a cave, The Lizard Novis, Dusk, and Evening were feasting upon some human corpses when the watch that was mentioned by Lucius and Aurora earlier began to glow red and blue. The Lizard Novis looked at the watch and said,"Yes great one? What do you require of us?"

The watch flashed several times and The lizard Novis nodded then said,"Yes great one, I must inform you that Vortex has help from the Outlaw I told you about. What would like us to do about him?"

The watched flashed once and the Lizard Novis nodded before he lifted his arm, causing Dusk and Evening to run out of the cave at high speeds.

* * *

At K inc, Lucius, Aurora and Ace were getting out of the elevator and walking down the hall with Lucius saying,"So your wife built your driver and your son's driver but she only makes your forms while your son's girlfriend makes his forms?"

"That's the case mate.",Ace replied.

"That's cool but why don't they fight?",Aurora asked.

"Kris can fight but she prefers not to. She says that fighting is more of my forte and being the girl in the chair is her forte. As for Bailey, she's admitted to not really wanting to get involved in the actual fighting of Novis.",Ace said. Aurora and Lucius nodded then Aurora said,"Still though, she must like have something to help you out. Just in case you and your son need some assistance."

"She does, but she hasn't told me what it is yet.",Ace said. Aurora nodded then said,"Oh she's sneaky with her badassery. I like her already."

It was then that Ashley Stevens walked up to the trio while saying,"Lucius, Aurora."

"What's up Ash?",Aurora said while waving to Ashley. Ashley was about to speak then she noticed Ace and she squealed in excitement while saying,"Oh my god! You're Ace Wilder!"

"Yes I am. Pleasure to meet you ma'am.",Ace said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Ashley Stevens, I'm a huge fan of your books. Also your wife is like so cool with how she's so smart.",Ashley said in a giddy voice.

"Why thank you Ashley. If you'd like I could sign a book for you.",Ace offered in a kind voice. Ashley smiled widely and she nodded intensely. Lucius and Aurora looked at one another then Lucius said,"Hey Ashley, was there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh yeah. There's someone in my office waiting for you two.",Ashley said. Lucius and Aurora gained confused expressions then they, along with Ace and Ashley, walked to the office and entered it to see Andrew and Cecelia sitting in front of the desk. Andrew turned around and said,"Hey, just the people we've been waiting for." before standing up and taking out three rider cards that were blank. He then walked over to the group and put the cards to Ace, Aurora, and Lucius' chests, which caused the cards to gain headshots of Kamen riders Outlaw, Distortion, and Vortex.

"Ooh, now I have the powers of Outlaw, Distortion and Vortex. These were much easier to get than Metro.",Andrew said.

"Yeah that kid was annoying.",Cecelia said in her Cece personality.

"Who are you?",Lucius asked.

"Me? Oh right, where are my manners?",Andrew started to say.

"You have manners?",Cecelia said with a smirk. Andrew looked back at her made a "zip it" motion with his hand. He then turned back to Ace, Aurora, Ashley, and Lucius before saying,"I am the one and only Kamen Rider Vega. The beautiful woman over there is my wife Cecelia, Kamen Rider Split."

"What's up.",Cecelia said in her Cece personality. She then switched to her Lia personality and said,"Hi." in a bubbly voice. Ace, Lucius, Aurora, and Ashley nodded then Ace said,"So why are you here Vega?"

"I'm here to help you guys. Didn't Skull Kid tell you I was coming?",Andrew said. Ace thought about it then said,"You must be the someone else he mentioned. Also you know that Skull Kid."

"Know him? I used to be him, well one half of him anyway. That was before some nut job called Warz split us apart. Honestly it was the best thing that came from that whole ordeal, ya know that guy is really annoying with his whole good side of the conscience schtick.",Andrew said.

Lucius cleared his throat then said,"Can we get back on track please."

"Right. So, I hear you pions have a monster problem.",Andrew said with a smile.

"Who are you calling Pions?",Aurora said in an aggravated tone.

"We do. It seems that a Novis has come here for some reason and is trying to steal something from here.",Ace said. Andrew nodded then he turned around and said,"Babe, what does this sound like to you?"

"Sounds like he's trying to resurrect someone.",Cecelia said in her Cece personality. Andrew turned back to the group and asked,"Is what this Novis is stealing the former property of a villain."

"Yeah. It's the driver and watch of…",Lucius said before the entire building shook and an explosion went off. Ashley ran over to her desk and looked at her security footage before saying,"Dusk and Evening just broke into storage."

"Huh, that didn't take long. Cecelia, we are off!",Andrew said before he and Cecelia ran out of the office. Ace followed the couple while Lucius looked at Aurora and said,"Please help Ashley get things under control."

"I will. Go help them.",Aurora said while nodding. Lucius then followed the others to storage.

* * *

In the storage department, security officers were batted away by the monstrous Evening and Dusk as they searched the room. Andrew, Cecelia, Ace, and Lucius then entered the storage area with Lucius saying,"We can't let them get that driver."

"Kinda figured that out buddy. Henshin.",Andrew said while swiping a card through his V buckle.

"**KAMEN RIDE: VEGA!**",The buckle said as several green energy cards appeared in front of Andrew then collided with him forming new armor. Andrew's torso armor now was a dark green and extended into pauldrons, his gauntlets and gloves were now dark green, his boots were dark green with black knee pads, his undersuit had black arms and black sides but was light green on the torso and legs, and his helmet was black with a dark green face that had orange compound eyes as a visor. He also had a red smart watch on his left wrist.

**_(Author's note: Just go to my deviantart to actually see the drawing because I didn't do a good job of explaining it here.)_**

Vega stretched then said,"Now, let the game begin." before he charged at Dusk.

Cecelia put on her driver and said,"Hey you're not having all the fun. Henshin." as she charged at Dusk. "**ONE, TWO, CRITICAL HIT! TAKE EM DOWN, KAMEN RIDER SPLIT!**"

Vega kicked Dusk in the face then he blocked a punch before punching the wolf monster four times. Split summoned a hammer and she smashed it into Evening's face then she smashed it into her spine.

Ace and Lucius had looks of confusion then Ace asked,"Is this what usually happens around here?"

"No, this is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you.",Lucius admitted, being completely baffled.

Vega dropped to the ground to avoid being punched then he bounced back up and kicked Dusk in the back of the head. He then summoned his V-strizer and slashed Dusk's chest five times.

Split smashed her hammer into Evening several times then she was hit across the way before being slammed into the ground. Split groaned then she rolled out of the way and changed her weapon into a M32 Rotary Grenade Launcher and she shot Evening three times. Split chuckled childishly then said,"It's so much fun doing that." in her Lia personality. Split then briefly changed back into her Cece personality and said to Ace and Lucius,"Hey asshats! Get over here and help us!"

"Did she just call us asshats?",Lucius questioned.

"Yes she did mate. We should help them.",Ace said while he and Lucius put on their drivers and Lucius took out his clock form watch. "Henshin",both men said as they activated their transformations.

"**OUTLAW, GO! VORTEX, CLOCK FORM!**"

Vortex and Outlaw began fighting Evening while Split went to help Vega with Dusk. Vortex punched Evening three times, with Evening blocking them, then Outlaw shot Evening several times. Outlaw punched Evening twice before being hit by the monstrous eel several times. Vortex revealed his sword and he slash Evening across the chest then he was hit in the back and stumbled forward. Outlaw charged at Evening and kicked her in the chest before shooting her five times.

Vega and Split punched Dusk in the stomach then Dusk slashed them both with his claws before howling, causing them to stop in place. Dusk growled then he began sniffing around before he ran over to a crate and smashed it open. The monstrous wolf rummaged through the crate until he pulled out the driver that was used by Dawn. He chuckled evilly then howled before running outside on all fours. Vortex and Outlaw noticed then, giving Evening an opportunity to electrocute them then bash them away as she followed Dusk.

Vega and Split fell down, with Split saying,"Ow, I landed on my arm." in her Cece personality while also reverting into Cecelia. Vega looked at Cecelia's arm then said,"It appears to be broken or fracture, either way you sit this one out babe." before he ran towards Outlaw and Vortex. Cecelia gave Vega a disappointed expression then said,"What?! Ah come on!" while whining.

Outlaw and Vortex picked themselves up off of the ground then they ran towards the exit, with Vega following and saying,"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Outside, Dusk and Evening were running across the front lawn of K inc when the Lizard Novis appeared there and said,"You two, hurry! The great one is ready to awaken."

Dusk and Evening stopped in front of the Lizard Novis and Dusk held out the driver to him, which made the Lizard Novis smirk and pull out the watch. Outlaw, Vega, and Vortex ran outside, with Vortex seeing the Lizard Novis put the watch in the driver and say,"No!" while charging towards the group of monsters.

The lizard Novis closed the driver and gained a wicked smile as the driver floated in air with red and blue energy forming around it then the energy turned into Dawn in his monstrous state. Dawn sighed then he landed on his feet, with Dusk, Evening, and the lizard novis bowing before him.

Vortex, Outlaw, and Vega stopped with Outlaw saying,"What the bloody hell is that thing?"

"That's Dawn, my ancestor.",Vortex said with shock in his voice.

"Ancestor? You're related to that monster? And I thought marrying a woman with multiple personality disorder was weird.",Vega said, with Vortex hitting him in the face. Dawn looked at each of the monsters around him then he said,"Heh, I never expected you two would be able to function if I was gone. Good to see the same technique I used on Midnight worked on your two as well." to Dusk and Evening. Dawn turned his gaze to the Lizard Novis. "Ah Vrel, my loyal subject. Thank you for doing what was necessary for me to return."

"It was my pleasure to do so Master Dawn. This world needs you to save it from the dreaded humans.",Vrel said. Dawn chuckled then he looked towards Vortex, Outlaw, and Vega and he scowled at Vortex before saying,"Well well well, why am I not surprised to see you here Lucius. Tell me, how have you been since you defeated me?"

"I and the world have been so much better with you gone Dawn.",Vortex said while revealing his Reverse Timer. Dawn gained an intrigued look then he said,"Oh the Reverse Timer? Not gonna use ChronoVortex."

Vortex hesitated, which Outlaw noticed, then he was punched in the chest when Dawn appeared in front of him and did so. Dawn then punched Vortex several times before blasting him back, causing him to revert into Lucius. Outlaw and Vega looked at Dawn, then he looked at them and said,"Yo. Never seen either of you before. Must say the green guy looks better than you cowboy."

"Ah thank you.",Vega said. Dawn then dodged a punch from Outlaw then he elbowed him in the stomach three times before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the ground. Outlaw then put his gun to Dawn's head before time stopped for him and he was kicked a few feet away." Dawn then looked back at Vega and said,"Now where were we?"

"Introductions, I'm Vega.",Vega said while extending his hand out to Dawn. Dawn shook Vega's hand. "I'm Dawn. So are you a part of this 'team' to defeat me?"

"Yeah but won't lie, I am also considered a villain by some.",Vega said casually. Dawn nodded then said,"I know the feeling well then, I'll just like knock you out I guess."

"Oh don't worry, I have the power of regeneration so if you could like put a hand through my chest I can get back up.",Vega said. Dawn nodded then he punched a hole through Vega's chest and Vega changed back into Andrew then said,"Thanks dude." before he fell down dead.

Dawn chuckled then he looked towards Vrel, Dusk, and Evening before saying,"You three come on. We have to celebrate my return."

"How would you want us to do so master?",Vrel asked as he, Dusk, and Evening got to their feet. Dawn put his hand on his chin then he looked at the wilderness in the area to see a mountain and he said,"I know just the way Vrel. Follow me." as he, Vrel, Dusk, and Evening then disappeared from where they stood.

Lucius gritted his teeth then he smashed his fist into the ground and said,"Dammit! I should've predicted this, I should've known that Dawn would find a way to resurrect."

"Don't beat yourself up about it mate. You can't predict the future.",Ace said as walked over to Lucius and helped him up. Lucius stood up then said,"I can't now but when I was in the timestream I could've peeked into the future. I should've." with a regretful tone. Ace raised an eyebrow then said,"Time stream? Wait a sec, are you a time traveler or something?"

Lucius looked at Ace then said,"No. Last year I fought a group of people known as Rogues and their aberrations. They were gathering time energy so that the leader, my brother, could then break into the time stream and change history for his own. I was able to stop him but then Dawn revealed himself to be my ancestor and he wanted to do the same as my brother but on a grander scale. I had to go into the timestream to make a form powerful enough to stop him and while I was there I had the chance to see into the future and I didn't take it. It was stupid of me not to."

Ace only stared at Lucius then he said,"Heh, you sound like my son right now."

Lucius looked at Ace and raised an eyebrow as Ace continued."Yeah, he's always getting pissed and saying what he should've done after he's made a mistake or the unlikely decision. However, unlike my son, what you did ended up saving the world as we know and in turn, helped me meet him."

Lucius' gaze softened. Ace smirked and said,"Look Lucius, I don't understand any of this crap that I've been hearing about all day. But one thing I do know is that you can't beat yourself up because of something you didn't do. All you can do is move on and learn from whatever happens. Make sense?"

Lucius thought about it then he nodded while saying,"Huh, you're really wise for being a successor to me."

"Oi, I'm only a successor because I technically came after you with fighting bad guys. I'm older than you by five years.",Ace said while playfully pushing Lucius. Lucius and Ace chuckled then Lucius said,"We should stop Dawn. I don't know what he plans to do but knowing him, it involves killing a lot of people."

"I agree but where would he go to celebrate his return? I don't believe any restaurant would let a bloke like him in.",Ace said.

"He's going to the mountain top.",Andrew said, appearing between Ace and Lucius causing the two to jump slightly. They then looked down to see the hole in the man's chest was completely healed.

"How are you?",Ace questioned.

"Okay since I've explained this several times in the span of five years; TL:DR, I have a monster form and can heal like Deadpool. Now that that's out of the way, let's go kick some monster booty!",Andrew said.

"Wait a sec, we won't be able to effectively fight Dawn unless I have my Chronodriver and I'm unable to use it right now for some reason.",Lucius said. Andrew nodded then he said,"Okay, I can do something about that. Well not me but I know a guy. HEY SKULL KID!"

Skull Kid appeared beside Andrew and said,"Hey Vega."

"Hey Skully.",Andrew said with a smirk.

Ace looked at the two while Lucius blinked in surprise.

"What do you want Vega?",Skull Kid said, being rather annoyed by Vega.

"Oh nothing much. Just that Vortex here is having trouble summoning his final form and we were wondering if you could perform some of your magic.",Andrew said. Skull Kid nodded then he put his hand up towards Lucius and it began glowing green and black.

"Hmm, I see what the problem is. It's a simple case of villain resurrection mucking up things.",Skull Kid said before having a portal open up beside him and he reached into it before pulling out the Chronodriver and handing it to Lucius. The portal closed then Skull Kid turned to Andrew and said,"Like I've told you several times before, don't ever call me unless you need me."

"Also Ace, I'll be back once this is all over.",Skull kid said to Ace. Andrew nodded then he said,"Wait a sec Skull. Mind teleporting us to where we need to be?"

Skull Kid nodded then he clapped his hands and the three disappeared from where they stood.

* * *

On the mountain, Dawn and his followers were walking through a small field on the mountain when Andrew, Lucius, and Ace appeared behind them and Andrew said,"And we're here!"

"Today has been the weirdest day of my life.",Ace said.

Dawn turned around then said,"Oh, you all got here fast. No matter. Dusk, Evening. You deal with them. Oh Vrel, summon some of those things to help them out kay." before he began walking away. Vrel, Dusk and Evening nodded then Dusk and Evening charged at the trio while Vrel made an ear shattering noise which called two Waspimklu and a Vadi to assist Dusk and Evening before he followed Dawn.

Andrew, Ace, and Lucius put on their drivers and said,"Henshin." before changing into Vega, Outlaw, and Vortex.

Vega began fighting the Vadi and Waspimklu, Vortex began fighting Dusk, while Outlaw began fighting Evening. Vortex blocked a few attacks from Dusk, with each of them pushing him back then he dodged one and said,"We gotta go after Dawn."

"Can't really do that when we have these guys on our asses.",Outlaw said while shooting at Evening then being pushed back by the eel monster.

Vega dodged several attacks from from the multiple Novis that were attacking him then he pushed them all back before lifting his wrist and swiping the screen on his smart watch as he said,"Please let me have something that can multiply in this thing."

Suddenly, the Novis, Dusk, and Evening were blasted back by gusts of wind. Outlaw, Vortex, and Vega looked at what happened then Vega said,"Either you guys do that? 'Cause I didn't."

The dust cleared and it was revealed that four riders were standing in front of the trio. One of the riders was in red armor that had gold and black highlights and looked like a human sized version of the Gurren Lagann mecha. One of the riders had black armor that had orange and white highlights and looked to be based after Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. One of the riders had blue and armor armor that looked to be based after Lio Convoy from Transformers Beast Wars 2. The last of the riders had armor that was green and lime green with white, black and red on it and it looked to be based after Deku from My Hero Academia. On all of the rider's waist was a driver that was mainly tan but had a dark grey slot on the right side which held a pen themed after after what their armors were based on while on the left side was a book that was open. This driver also had Scribe Driver written down the middle of it and it was written in light blue writing.

_**(Author's note: Okay so I know I didn't explain that all too well but to be honest I have no idea how to explain these suits in detail. SO, why don't you just head on over to my Deviantart page to see these armors as drawings.)**_

The Gurren Lagann based rider said,"Yosha. I think that was a good entrance, don't you guys think?"

"Eh, I think I could've stuck the landing better or been warned before we were whisked away here.",The Deku based rider said while looking at the Gurren Lagann based rider.

"Yeah. Anyone else find it odd that we were suddenly falling out of the sky and in our armors when we were all doing whatever we were doing.",The Ichigo Kurosaki based rider said to the other three.

"I do and I'd like to get back soon because I was in the middle of spending time with Lola.",The Lio Convoy based rider said.

"Guys, guys. We were obviously brought here to help out our predecessors so we should.",The Gurren Lagann based rider said to his comrades. Outlaw and Vortex looked at one another while Vega said,"Oh cool. I get some help when fighting these monsters."

The four riders turned around with the Ichigo Kurosaki based rider saying,"I guess these guys are the ones were supposed to help."

"Yeah that's most likely the case.",the Deku based rider said.

"You're both right. My name's Kamen rider Vega and you four are gonna help me with these monsters while Outlaw and Vortex back there go stop the big bad.",Vega said while walking up to the four riders.

The Gurren Lagann based rider nodded then said,"We can do that. I'm Manga by the way."

"Soul.",The Ichigo Kurosaki based rider, who will now be called Soul, said.

"I am Cybeast.",The Lio Convoy based rider, who will now be called Cybeast, said.

"My name's Class Act.",The Deku based rider, who will now be called Class Act, said.

"Huh cool names.",Vega said. He then looked back at Outlaw and Vortex. "Why are you two still here? Get going."

Outlaw and Vortex nodded then they ran in the direction of Dawn and Vrel. The monsters looked towards the two riders but then they looked back at Vega, Manga, Soul, Cybeast, and Class Act as Vega stepped up and said,"Now, let the game begin."

The five riders then charged at the monsters.

Vega began fighting Dusk and he was blocking the monstrous wolf's attacks. Vega then kicked and punched the monster, only to have Dusk shrug them off being using his claws to slash Vega several times across the chest. Vega tumbled to the side then he stood up and said,"Okay. Time for me to show off my new moves a bit." as he pulled out a card and swiped it in his V driver. "**SUMMON RIDE: OOO TAJADOR COMBO!**"

Kamen rider OOO Tajador combo appeared beside Vega as he looked down at his watch then pressed the screen causing it to announce in an excited voice,"**WEAPORIZE!**"

OOO then changed into a Phoenix themed sword and shield that Vega wielded. Vega then blocked several of Dusk's attacks before slashing the wolven monster twice, with the slashes being laced with flames. Vega was then slashed three times before blocking and dodging another slash. Vega then had his sword and shield disappear before he swiped two cards through his driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE: GEIZ! SUMMON RIDE: WIZARD!**"

Vega changed into Kamen rider Geiz and Kamen rider Wizard appeared beside him as Vega also pressed the screen on his watch causing it to announce,"ARMORIZE!"

Wizard then changed into armor that went onto Vega, now making him into Geiz Wizard armor.

Vega punched Dusk several times then kicked him twice then he parried a few attacks before sending a torrent of fire into the werewolf's chest. Vega then changed back to his base form and he revealed his V strizer and swiped a card through his driver.

"**FINAL STRIKE RIDE: V-V-V-VEGA!**"

The blade of the V-strizer had dark green energy gather on it before Vega slashed a green V into Dusk's chest, causing the monster to stumble back then explode. Vega relaxed himself then said,"That's the end of that."

Manga was fighting Evening and he blocked a dodged several attacks before jumping up and kicking the eel in the face. He then landed and was promptly punched several times. Evening attempted to decapitate the rider but he managed to drop to the ground before her attack landed. Manga then had a red and gold hilted drill sword appear in his hand and he slashed her stomach four times, causing her to stumble back. Manga chuckled then dodged a few attacks before kicking Evening in the chest. He then closed the book on his driver causing the driver to announce in a male voice,"**FINAL CHAPTER!**" before he opened it again. "**LAGANN CLIMAX!**"

Manga then jumped into the air and came down with a kick that was surrounded by a drill made of red, gold, and black energy.

"Giga Drill Kick!",Manga shouted as his kick hit Evening, causing him to bore through her and land on the other side. Manga stood up as Evening exploded behind him and he said,"Yosha."

Soul was fighting the Vadi and he was using barely any effort to do so. He blocked two punches then sidestepped the creatures claws and summoned a rather large sword that was based after the Zangetsu zanpakuto in shikai form. Soul used his sword to parry two attacks and countered each with a slash to the Vadi's stomach. Soul slashed the Vadi about four more times then he punched it across the face. Soul then closed the book on his driver causing it to announce,"**FINAL CHAPTER!**" before he opened it again. "**KUROSAKI CLIMAX!**"

Soul crouched down, readying his sword as the blade of it was engulfed with orange, black, and white energy. The Vadi roared then charged at Soul, who slashed it down the middle, causing the beast to split in two before exploding. Soul the relaxed himself and said,"Getsuga Cutting."

Cybeast was fighting the Waspimklu. He narrowly dodged the attacks of the Novis then he landed several kicks into the beast's side before he was hit by an attack and sent into a nearby tree. Cybeast planted his feet on the tree and summoned a metallic orange and navy lion themed blaster before he propelled himself towards the Waspimklu, unloading many blasts into its chest. Cybeast landed behind the Waspimklu and ducked a punch before elbowing the was Novis in the face. He then closed the book on his driver causing it to announce,"FINAL CHAPTER!" before he opened it again. "**CONVOY CLIMAX!**"

Cybeast braced himself and light blue, navy blue, and orange energy gathered around the barrel of the gun. Cybeast then fired a huge blast of energy that hit the Waspimklu, causing it to explode, as he shouted,"Lio blazing growl!"

Class Act was fighting the last Waspimklu with him evading the wasp novis' attacks swiftly. The Waspimklu threw several more attacks, but it was unable to keep up with Class Act's speed. Class Act snickered then he delivered four powerful kicks to the Waspimklu then he roundhouse kicked it in the side. He then punched the Waspimklu in the chest several times before he closed the book on his driver, causing it to say,"FINAL CHAPTER!" before he opened it again. "**DEKU CLIMAX!**"

Green, light green, and white energy gathered on Class Act's fist and he legs. Class Act then delivered four kicks to the Waspimklu's side then he delivered a powerful punch to the wasp Novis' chest while shouting,"Detroit Combo Strike!"

The Waspimklu exploded while Class Act grabbed his wrist and said,"Gah! Dangit! My hand hurts."

"Dude, you aren't supposed to use the finisher with your punches. Remember how Deku completely wrecked his arms because of how much power One for All has?",Manga said to Class Act, as he, Cybeast, and Soul walked towards Class Act.

"I didn't think it would happen to me though.",Class Act said while shaking his wrist in pain.

"Great work fellas. I like all of your styles.",Vega said as he walked up to the four riders holding out four blank cards, each card now having one of the four riders on it. Manga nodded then said,"It was nice to meet you too guy, but you mind telling us how to get back home?"

"Oh I can help you guys with that.",Vega said before having a dimensional doorway appear beside him. Manga, Soul, Cybeast, and Class Act stepped back in surprise then Vega said,"Follow me. Also I'd suggest not straying from the path, unless you want to end up in a random world." before he entered the doorway. The four riders looked at one another then followed Vega.

* * *

_**(Author's note: Okay so for the sake of this is getting a bit too long, we're just gonna come into this fight right as it's about to end. I'd apologize but look I'm human and I feel that I've made this longer than it should be.)**_

On the mountain top, Vortex and Outlaw had arrived minutes earlier and were currently fighting Vrel and Dawn. Vortex blocked a punch from Dawn then was hit by several attacks before he put on his chronodriver and changed into Chrono Vortex.

"**CLOCK, WORLD, QUEEN, COUNTER! SLOWER, STOPPER. REVERSER, ACCELERATOR! ALL OF HIS POWERS HAVE MADE HIM THE BEST, NOW HE RISES TO A NEW LEVEL OF SUCCESS! NOW HE ASCENDS, TO CHRONO VORTEX!**"

Dawn growled then said,"Great. I was hoping you'd have lost this form.",Dawn said with anger. Vortex and Dawn then began fighting once more. Vortex threw several punches at Dawn, who dodged most of them but was hit by a few. Dawn then tried to kick Vortex in the stomach but it was parried and Vortex punched Dawn across the face. Dawn growled the he punched Vortex across the face three times before being kneed in the side and elbowed in the face.

Outlaw was fighting Vrel, both combatants trading blows. Outlaw was hit twice by Vrel then he punched the lizard Novis several times. He was then slashed many times across the chest before getting kicked back. Outlaw shook his head then he said,"Screw this." as he activated his finisher in both his gun and driver.

"**HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN!**",Both the gun and driver announced as Outlaw shot the finisher of his gun at Vrel and charged at him. Vrel was hit by the attack and stumbled back then he was hit by Outlaw's Rider kick and he flew back before exploding. Outlaw landed on his feet then he reverted into Ace, who sat down and let out an exhausted breath. He then looked at Vortex and Dawn, to see the two still fighting.

Dawn and Vortex punched each other in the chest and stumbled back. Vortex groaned then he activated his finisher and readied his fist.

"**CHRONO CATACLYSM!**"

Vortex and Dawn threw their attacks at one another and an explosion went off. Ace braced himself but he found that time had stopped once again. He got up then looked to his left to see Skull Kid standing next to him.

"You again.",Ace said.

"Yes me again. I came to take you home, don't worry I'll put you back to the exact moment I took you.",Skull Kid said. Ace nodded then he briefly turned his gaze to Vortex and Dawn while saying,"What about Lucius?"

"Oh he'll be fine. In all honesty, he was going to win anyway but when Vrel showed up, it caused his chronodriver to malfunction. Probably because Novis aren't supposed to be here and with the inclusion of one, it caused a ripple affect to where the chronodriver didn't exist.",Skull Kid explained. Ace nodded then said,"I'm going to pretend I understood what you said."

"Essentially, only reason I brought you here was so that you could kill Vrel. Now that that's done, you're going back home. Oh also I have to erase your memory. Can't have you trying to come back here.",Skull Kid said nonchalantly. Ace looked at Skull Kid with worry then Vega walked up and said,"Hold on there Skully. I don't think you should erase this guy's memory."

"Oh my goodness. Why not Vega?",Skull Kid asked while looking at Vega.

"Because what if I want to meet up with him again. I don't want to have to introduce myself to him all over again.",Vega said. Skull Kid stared at Vega then said,"That's your reason?"

"Yep.",Vega said. Skull Kid facepalmed and groaned just before Ace asked,"Okay, mind explaining the relationship between your two?"

"Gladly. Basically Skull and I used to be one person until we were cut in half. Instead of regenerating like normal, we split into two beings. Skull being the very powerful and way more boring side of that person while I am the cool, awesome, incredibly funny side of that person.",Vega explained.

"Don't forget clinically insane.",Skull Kid said.

"Hey, I'm not insane. Just eccentric.",Vega said.

"Your insane.",Skull Kid said. Ace grabbed his head then said,"In any case, I'd actually like it if my memory was erased. I can't even comprehend all the stuff that's happened today and frankly, I don't want to."

"I am okay with that.",Skull Kid said while his hand glowed green.

"Oh okay. See ya later Outlaw.",Vega said while waving.

* * *

Currently, Ace was back in the furniture store with Kris and he blinked several times while rubbing his head. Kris looked at her husband then said,"Ace? You okay?"

Ace looked at Kris while saying,"Huh? Yes, I'm fine luv. My mind just began to wander."

"Oh okay. I like it when the mind wanders. Helps me come up with the best designs.",Kris said as she and Ace began walking. Ace briefly laughed then said,"I think Ginji would disagree."

"Hey, don't bring up me and my son's disagreements from the past.",Kris said. Ace began laughing and Kris smiled.

* * *

**_Hello person reading this. I know the ending was rushed but like it says in the description, I made this for fun. I had fun making it I hope you had fun reading it. So yeah, have a good day and I'll be back with more chapters for Outlaw and Zokuger._**


	16. Chapter 16

A few days after the events of chapter 14, Ginji was in school walking to his locker when he saw Bailey next to his locker, which made him smile. Ginji wore a white zip up hoodie with the hood on his hood, over a grey t-shirt, black pants and white sneakers while Bailey wore a black shirt under a panda themed hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Ginji walked to his locker and said,"Hey babe."

Bailey looked at Ginji and said,"Hey dorkling." with a smile before she kissed Ginji lovingly. The two pulled away from each other then Ginji said,"Ooh, you usually don't want to use tongue until after lunch." with a smile.

"Well that was before someone told me he loved me and took my virginity.",Bailey said in a somewhat suggestive tone.

"Hey, let's not forget that someone told me that she loved me and took my virginity.",Ginji said while getting closer to Bailey. The teens then kissed again and began making out, with Ginji pulling Bailey closer to him and Bailey putting her arms around Ginji's neck. The two giggled in excitement then Bailey said,"Okay, maybe we should stop before."

"We start doing it in the middle of the hallway.",Ginji said with a smirk. Bailey nodded while biting her lip then she said,"Let's get to class, and then let's go to your place after school."

"I can get down with that.",Ginji said while grinning. He and Bailey then kissed passionately before walking to their class together, with Ginji putting his arm over Bailey's shoulders and Bailey put her arm around Ginji's waist.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Spade was walking by herself while sipping her brew then she noticed Denji was sitting on a park bench watching children play. Spade wore an oversized green jacket over a black and pink bikini top, blue jean shorts, and her flip flops. Denji wore a dark grey t-shirt under a black jacket, black leggings, and grey running shoes. Spade moved her sunglasses down while saying,"Ooh, there's my future lady." and walking towards Denji.

Denji sighed then she groaned when Spade sat next to her and said,"Sup Denji."

"Why are you here to interrupt my peace?",Denji groaned

"Because, I wanna be the one who gives you peace.",Spade said with a smile. Denji was confused by this then she said,"Well, if you want to do that; it will require you to be less annoying among other things."

"Like what other thing?",Spade asked genuinely wanting to know. Denji looked at Spade and said,"Well, you could wear actual clothes for once."

Spade nodded then said,"Okay. I'll be right back." before she jumped over the bench and ran away from Denji. Denji had a confused look on her face then she rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

At Ace and Kris' condo, Kris was currently cleaning when Spade came into the condo and said,"Hey Krissy, I need some of my brothers clothes." while going to Ace and Kris' room. Kris looked at Spade and said,"Why?"

"Because it's the only way I can get Denji to talk to me.",Spade said while rummaging through Ace's closet. Kris raised an eyebrow then said,"Denji?"

Spade came out of Kris and Ace's room, now wearing a checkered blue button up shirt which she kept open, blue jeans which she had torn the lower legs off of to make into shorts, and her flip flops. Spade smiled then said,"How do I look Krissy?"

"Uh, you look good. Could you explain why you're acting like this Spade.",Kris questioned.

"No time sister from another mister, I gots to go get me a lady.",Spade said as she left the condo. Kris scratched her head and had a confused expression on her face then Ace walked into the room and said,"Was that Spade I heard in here?"

"Yeah, she took some of your clothes so she could talk to Denji.",Kris said, still attempting to figure out the situation. Ace nodded then said,"She goes through some lengths to get what she wants, especially if it's someone she likes."

"I can tell.",Kris said before she went back to cleaning.

* * *

Back in the park, Denji had gotten up and was walking away from the bench she was at when Spade ran up to her and said,"Hey, hey. Where are you going?"

"You came back?",Denji questioned.

"Yeah. This time, with clothes.",Spade while smiling and gesturing to her attire. Denji blinked then she said,"You actually went and put on clothes, although you didn't cover up much."

"Yeah I put on clothes but I couldn't let it cover my skin. Anyway, will you give me a chance now, please please please.",Spade said, getting on her knees and clasping her hands together when pleading. Denji looked at Spade with genuine confusion then she sighed and said,"Fine, I will give you a chance. What that chance is for, I don't know."

Spade fist pumped then she stood up and said,"C'mon." while grabbing Denji's hand and pulling her along. Denji was stunned by this and asked,"Where are you taking me?!"

"I'm taking you somewhere fun. Don't worry, you'll love it then you'll love me.",Spade said with joy. Denji was in complete shock but went along with Spade.

* * *

At Ginji's school, Ginji and Bailey were sitting in the gym alone while talking. Bailey looked at Ginji then said,"So what's it like having Ace and Kris as your parents now?"

"It's great. I mean, it feels right. They love me unconditionally, let me be myself and other cool things. They also discipline me in different way than Jun or my mom did.",Ginji said with a smile.

"Really, how?",Bailey questioned.

"Like, remember when we skipped school those two times?",Ginji started, to which Bailey nodded as a response. "Well as punishment for doing those, Kris had me was the van, clean the entire condo and her lab while Ace made me do fifty backflips. Five sets of ten."

"Ooh, that sounds a bit harsh.",Bailey said.

"It was but I'm okay with it. I mean, they're doing more to raise me than Jun ever did plus I know they mean well.",Ginji said with a small smile. Bailey faked being surprised as she said,"Oh my god. Is Ginji Ikeda not being a hot head for once? He must be getting sick, someone call a doctor."

Ginji and Bailey began laughing together before Ginji put his hand on Bailey's and said,"You've changed since we met."

"How so?",Bailey asked.

"Well for one you don't get pissed at the sight of me. Two, you're happier with me than anyone else and three, you're not trying to kick my ass every five minutes.",Ginji said. Bailey playfully slapped Ginji's arm then said,"Hey,I only did those things because you annoyed me and I liked you. Also you forgot the fourth thing, I love you."

Bailey then kissed Ginji softly and he kissed her back. Both teens pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes and chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Denji and Spade were in a club sitting at the bar. Spade was smiling widely then she looked at Denji and said,"You enjoying yourself?"

Denji looked at Spade then said,"Not really. I don't understand why you humans engage in this, dancing nonsense."

Spade chuckled then said,"Because it's fun plus it helps people get attracted to you. Come on I'll show you." before she grabbed Denji's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Spade began dancing and Denji stared at her, let out a brief chuckle, then Spade said,"Come on, try it."

Denji rolled her eyes then began dancing along with Spade, with Spade smiling and saying,"That's it honey, strut yo stuff."

After a few minutes, the DJ put on a slow song and Denji looked around then said,"What kind of song is this?"

"This is a slow song. You dance slowly to it, like this.",Spade said while getting closer to Denji and putting her hands in Denji's. The two began to slow dance and Denji easily picked it up. She then looked Spade in the eyes to see Spade looking at her with desire and want. Spade smiled then put her arms around Denji's neck while Denji put her hands on Spade's waist. The two looked into each other's eyes for as long as they were dancing then Denji cleared her throat and said,"Uh, we should be on our way." before she grabbed Spade's hand and they went to the exit.

Outside, Denji let out a sigh of relief then Spade said,"You okay Denji?"

"I'm fine. It's just incredibly hot in there.",Denji said while taking off her jacket. Spade raised an eyebrow then she said,"It wasn't that hot in there. I mean I was also hot but that's because I'm with you so."

"What are you prattling about?",Denji said while still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm trying to say that when I'm with you, I get all hot and bothered. Plus like I get hot because I'm trying to impress you.",Spade admitted nonchalantly. Denji blushed then said,"Why would you want to impress me?"

"Because I like you, duh.",Spade said while having a dumb smile and moving back and forth on her feet. Denji's eyes widened then she said,"Oh, I've uh. I've never had anyone like me before."

"Really? Even as a Novis?",Spade questioned. Denji hesitantly nodded then said,"My family only ever engaged in things like marriage to preserve our bloodline. I was never allowed to engage in relationships that were not related to my work."

"Wow, that sucks. Well, let us be the first non work relationship and first romantic relationship for you.",Spade said with a smile.

"Romantic?",Denji questioned. Spade nodded and Denji looked at the woman before rolling her eyes and saying,"Alright. I will allow this."

Spade fist pumped then she went to kiss Denji, only to have Denji grab her face and say,"Don't get carried away. You must earn a kiss from me."

"Aw what. Why I gotta do that?",Spade said in a childish and disappointed tone.

"Because, I find that depriving someone of what they want most, is the fastest way to make them yours.",Denji said in a seductive tone before walking away from Spade. Spade blinked several times then said,"This girl is my soulmate. Thank you god." before she followed Denji. Denji chuckled then she said,"By the way, I noticed that your tattoo is on your forearm. Have you had any luck finding Edartech?"

"Nuh-uh. I actually forgot about finding him till you said that.",Spade admitted. Denji groaned then said,"You're an idiot." while walking faster. Spade followed Denji while saying,"Hey, wait up."

* * *

At Ace and Kris' condo, Vakreen was over and he and Ace were talking while playing chess. Ace moved a piece then said,"So how goes things with the Novis?"

"They're going rather well actually. It would appear that many Novi didn't take to Rei's philosophy and are happy to have someone like me in power.",Vakreen said. Ace smirked then said,"I'm happy to hear that mate. Means that one day Novi and humans can live together in peace."

"That it does. However there's still one person that must be taken care of. Tyrakin.",Vakreen said.

"Your right. Though I have to ask, do you think he'll try to pick up where Rei left off?",Ace said.

"No. My father only cares about one thing and that is strength. However in saying that, it makes me think that he will do his best to fight anyone he thinks is stronger than him.",Vakreen said. Ace nodded then said,"Only person that could stronger than him now is Ginji or you right?"

"Exactly. It means he will come after one of us eventually, most likely Ginji.",Vakreen said.

"Why Ginji?",Ace asked.

"Because he knows that he can easily provoke Ginji to fight unlike myself. He'll do this by,",Vakreen said.

"Reminded Ginji of the fact that he knows who killed his mother.",Ace said while contemplating. Vakreen looked at Ace then said,"Exactly. My father will use that to make Ginji fight him, knowing Ginji wants to avenge our mother."

Ace nodded then said,"How long do you think it'll be till Tyrakin makes a move?"

"That I cannot say with certainty, Ace. We will sadly have to wait for events to unfold.",Vakreen said while taking Ace's queen, leaving only their kings on the board.


	17. Chapter 17

Currently in Ace's condo, Ace was writing on his computer in the living room when Ginji ran into the condo saying,"Ace, I need your advice." and sitting next to Ace. Ace closed his laptop and said,"What do you need advice on Ginji?"

"I need advice on how to not screw up meeting Bailey's family.",Ginji said with worry. Ace raised an eyebrow then said,"I thought you already knew Bailey's mother?"

"I know her, but that's not who I'm meeting. I'm meeting her VERY protective uncle and cousins. I'm scared because if they don't like me then they'll try to beat me up and I don't want to be hated by my girlfriend's family.",Ginji said in a panic. Ace blinked several times then said,"Okay, firstly you're freaking out over nothing. Secondly, why are you so scared? Bailey likes you, hell you both are practically inseparable."

"I know that but I want to impress her family so that they can like me and not want me dead for dating her.",Ginji said. Ace sighed then said,"Well, only advice I can give you is." Before Kris pushed her husband off the couch and said in an eager tone,"Did I just hear that you need advice on what to do when meeting Bailey's family?"

Ginji nodded then Kris squealed with excitement before saying,"Oh I've been wanting to tell this story for so long and the moment is even better because you, my son, is asking for it." while hugging Ginji. Ginji looked at Ace then said,"Ace, what is she talking about?"

"She's talking about the time I met her parents. It's a story she enjoys telling while I am not fond of it due to it involving one of my first fights as Outlaw.",Ace said while sitting up. Ginji nodded then Kris sat next to him then said,"Yes that's true but it was also the day my parents saw how great of a man Ace is. So I'm telling the story."

"I'm unable to stop you either way so proceed luv.",Ace said.

* * *

**Four years ago **

Currently, Outlaw was fighting a novis with Kris watching from the sidelines, videoing the battle. The novis appeared to be a mixture between a lizard and a porcupine, and it had green scales but sky blue quills.

Outlaw groaned as he was punched into a pillar then he dodged an attack from the novis and punched it twice before kneeing it in the gut. He then roundhouse kicked the novis, causing it to crash into a food stand. Outlaw chuckled then he was about to reveal his gun when the novis shot out it's quills, hitting him in his shoulder. The novis then ran away as Outlaw grabbed his shoulder in pain.

Kris stopped recording then ran over to Outlaw and said,"Ace, you okay?"

"For the most part, no. That thing hit me pretty hard and I believe it cracked a rib.",Outlaw said as he reverted into Ace.

_**(Author's note: Here's how Ace and Kris looked when they were younger. Ace had his hair in it's usual style and he was not as muscular as he is when he's older, he's still muscular though. He is wearing a dark grey long sleeve v neck shirt under a black sleeveless vest that had a popped collar, blue jeans, and black boots. Kris had her normal natural curly hair except it was shorter than it would be when she gets older. She is wearing a black and grey letterman jacket with white stripes on the cuffs, lapels, and collar over a black graphic t shirt, light blue jeans that were in a ripped style with her knees being visible, and white, black, and red high top sneakers.)**_

Kris grimaced slightly then she took Ace's driver off of his waist then said in a saddened tone,"Oh man, thought I made this armor strong enough so that wouldn't happen again."

"Oi Oi luv, your armor is great and perfect at protecting me. I just need to get better at fighting these monsters.",Ace said in a caring tone while sitting up and looking Kris in the eye. Kris looked at her boyfriend then said,"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. I meant every word of that luv.",Ace said while getting closer to Kris' face. Kris began to have a smile creep in her face then she looked into Ace's eyes before saying,"This is unfair. You're too good at getting me out of a rut."

"Well, I have had practice. Considering we've been dating for a year.",Ace said with a smirk as he continued getting closer to Kris. Kris giggled then she said,"Get over here ya sly bastard." before she kissed Ace lovingly, with him returning the kiss with just as much love. The two pulled away from one another then Kris looked at Ace's arm and said,"Oh shit, there are quills in your arm."

Ace raised an eyebrow then he looked at his right bicep to see three quills sticking out of it. He let out a confused noise then said,"Now how did I not realize those were there."

"Doesn't matter. Let's go to your car so I can take these out.",Kris said while she and Ace stood up.

A few minutes later, Ace had driven Kris to her house and walked her up to her door before saying,"Here you are my love, back at home safe and sound."

"Why thank you my love. Call me later okay. I want to make sure this wound gets healed.",Kris said while looking at Ace's now bandaged bicep. Ace put his hand on Kris' then said,"I'll call you, although I feel that it's fine now. I mean I have the best nurse in the world treating me after all."

"Ooh, you're really going hard on the flirting today babe. Is there something you're not telling me?",Kris said with a smile but still in a questioning yet joyful tone.

"Now if I answered that question, there'd be no fun.",Ace said in a cheeky tone. Kris chuckled then said,"C'mere and give me a goodbye kiss before I hit you in that handsome jaw."

"You'd never hit me, at least not for flirting.",Ace said while leaning down to Kris' level. Kris kissed Ace then they pulled away before hugging each other tightly. Kris then noticed her father's car was in the driveway and she said,"Oh, my dad's car is here. Guess he got off work early today."

Ace looked at the car then said,"Your dad, why do I get the feeling he's a bloke I'm not ready to meet yet."

"That's because you're not ready to meet him. I mean I love you, but I'd be lying if I said I was faithful that my dad will like you.",Kris said. Ace looked at his girlfriend with a questioning gaze then the two young adults were surprised when the door to Kris' house opened suddenly. They looked at the entrance to see a tall muscular Caucasian man with short brunette hair and a full beard. This man wore a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, and worn boots.

"Daddy, you're home early.",Kris said in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Yes I am. Krissy, who's this young man?",Kris' dad asked while looking Ace up and down.

"Oh right. Daddy, this is Ace; my boyfriend who I've mentioned to you several times.",Kris said while gesturing to Ace. Ace had an apprehensive smile on his face as he held out his hand and said,"Hello Mr Niles, My name is Ace Wilder."

"Hi, I'm Dallas Niles, also I know who you are. My daughter has mentioned you a lot over the past two years she's known. Was wondering when I'd get the chance to meet you.",Dallas said while shaking Ace's hand, squeezing hard enough to cause Ace pain. Kris pulled Ace back then said,"Well, I'll see you tomorrow babe." while trying to get him to leave.

"Leaving so soon? I thought he'd stay for dinner so your mother and I can get to know him.",Dallas said.

"Oh my apologies Mr Niles, but I have to go.",Ace said.

"Yeah, I'd love it if he could stay but he has to go.",Kris said.

"Well why not come by tomorrow? We're gonna go out and have fun as a family, so you should join us.",Dallas said, in a tone that left no room for interpretation. Ace looked at Kris with apprehension then Kris looked at her dad and said,"He'll be by tomorrow daddy and he'll come with us."

"Good. Well nice meeting you Ace.",Dallas said while nodding. Ace nodded then he looked at Kris and said,"Bye luv."

"Bye babe.",Kris said while she went into her home after her father. The door to the house closed and Ace began walking to his car while looking at his watch and saying,"Lovely still have forty minutes to get to the shop."

* * *

The next day, Kris and Ace were in Ace's van laying in the back with Ace's arm around Kris' waist as she laid on his chest and messed with her tablet. Ace looked at his girlfriend then said,"How goes the search luv?"

"Not good. Can't find anything about where that damn monster may be.",Kris said slightly frustrated. Ace nodded then he said,"You've been a bit more flustered than usual today. Are you alright?"

Kris put her tablet down then turned on her stomach, so she could look Ace in the eye as she said,"No I'm not alright. I am REALLY nervous about you going with me and my family today."

"Why?",Ace questioned.

"Because my dad's very protective of me and is super picky about who I date. Why do you think you're the first boyfriend I've had.",Kris said, slightly frustrated by her father.

"Because every guy who had met you before was too stupid to see how amazing you are. Or they were that twat Eli.",Ace said with a coy smile. Kris immediately thumped Ace on his head then said,"Hey no bad mouthing my friend, even if you don't like him."

"No promises luv.",Ace admitted. Kris chuckled while groaning then she laid her head on Ace's chest before saying,"I just really want my parents to like you. Not that it matters what they think but I don't want you having a bad relationship with them."

"I understand luv. Don't worry though, your dad is going to like me. Just wait and see.",Ace said with confidence as he began moving his hand up and down Kris' back. Kris grinned then said,"I love how confident you are."

"I love how caring you are.",Ace replied with a grin. The couple chuckled then Ace said,"Well, we should head towards that place your parents are going to. What's it called again?"

"Don't worry, I'll drive us there.",Kris said before giving Ace a kiss on his forehead. Ace smirked then he and Kris went to the front seats of the van. Unbeknownst to the two, the novis from the beginning of the chapter was watching as the van drove off and growled.

* * *

At a restaurant, Kris and Ace sat across from Dallas and his wife. Dallas' wife was an African American woman with dark brown hair that was curly and went to her shoulders. She wore a purple vest, black skirt, and black flats. Her name is Marie.

Ace gulped with apprehension and Kris put her hand on Ace's hand to calm him down. Dallas just gave Ace an intimidating scowl as Marie said,"So Ace, what exactly do you do?"

"Yeah are you in school for anything?",Dallas questioned. Ace hesitated then he said,"Well I'm in school for creative writing actually. It's partially why I live in Canada."

_**(Fun fact: Outlaw takes place in Canada. Well specifically the portion of Canada that borders the U.S) **_

"Partially? What's the other reason for you staying in the country?",Marie questioned. Ace smiled then said,"The other and main reason I stay is because of your daughter." while looking at Kris with loving eyes. Kris returned the loving gaze then she looked at her parents, waiting for a response. Dallas nodded then said,"Well what kind of writing do you do?"

"Fiction. I like writing fiction. No specific genre though.",Ace said. Dallas and Marie nodded, which made Kris lean over and whisper in Ace's ear,"I think they're liking you."

"Looks like things are going smoothly.",Ace whispered.

Suddenly, Ace, Dallas, Kris, and Marie heard screaming coming from outside the restaurant and looked out the window to see the novis from earlier stalking towards the restaurant. Ace and Kris' eyes widened and they said in unison,"Dammit."

"What is that thing?",Dallas questioned.

"It's obviously a monster.",Marie said. Ace looked at Kris and she whispered,"What are you waiting for, go."

"But your parents.",Ace said.

"They'll be dead if you don't go and fight that thing.",Kris insisted. Ace nodded then kissed Kris before getting up and running to a secluded area of the restaurant. Dallas saw this and said,"Hey, Where are you going?!"

"Dad get down!",Kris said while pushing her parents down then dropping to the ground as the novis fired quills at the family. The novis crashed into the restaurant and roared, causing the patrons to flee, before stalking over to Kris and her parents. Dallas got in front of his daughter and wife, prepared to protect them, when the novis was kicked in the side by Outlaw causing it to stumble. Outlaw looked at Dallas, Kris, and Marie then said,"Hello people. I'd suggest getting out of here with everyone else."

Outlaw then charged at the novis and began fighting it with Kris leading her parents to safety. Outlaw punched the novis in the face twice then kneed it in the stomach before getting slashed by its claws. Outlaw stumbled back then jumped out of the way of a slash then he kneed the novis in the stomach before kicking it in the head then shooting it.

* * *

In another part of the restaurant, Kris was with her parents and she said,"Okay, I think you guys are safe here." before she tried to leave. Marie grabbed Kris by her hand then said,"Young lady where are you going?"

"I'm going to help A…. That guy who saved us.",Kris said, narrowly avoiding revealing who Outlaw was.

"No you're not. You're coming with us and getting to safety.",Dallas said to Kris.

"Dad I can't just leave him to fight that thing all alone.",Kris argued.

"Yes you can and you're going to Krissy. That was an actual monster and you cannot do anything against it.",Dallas argues. Kris became somewhat angered by what her father said and it showed on her face. Suddenly, Outlaw and the novis crashed the wall behind Kris and Dallas instinctively pulled her back towards him and Marie. The novis roared then slashed Outlaw several times with its claws before delivering a powerful punch to his face, causing him to go flying through some tables. The novis growled then looked towards Kris and her parents before stalking towards them. Dallas got in front of his family then said,"Marie, Krissy leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you here dad.",Kris said.

"Yes you will.",Dallas said.

"No I'm not! That things after me anyway so you both should leave.",Kris said. Dallas and Marie looked at their daughter with confusion then Dallas put up his arms just as the novis lifted its claws to slash him. Just then Outlaw pushed Dallas out of the way and was slashed in his arm by the novis just before he punched it three times then jumped up and kicked it in the face, causing the beast to stumble back. Outlaw then fell to one knee, breathing heavily and Dallas said,"Thanks for the save."

"No problem.",Outlaw said while looking at Dallas, revealing that his visor and some of the face of the helmet was broken to where his face could be seen. It was also shown that Ace was bleeding from his forehead and mouth._**(Author's note: To be specific, his entire visor was shattered while the mouth plate and left side of the helmet's face had a huge gash through it. Also in case you're new here, whenever a character's helmet is broken or taken off they are referred to by their civilian name.) **_

"Ace?!",Dallas and Marie questioned with surprise. Ace gained a questioning gaze then he felt his helmet and said,"Bloody hell! That thing broke the helmet."

Kris went to Ace's side and said in a worried tone,"Oh no, you're bleeding."

"Eh, that's nothing new. Now mind backing me up luv?",Ace said while revealing his revolver and handing it to Kris. Kris smirked then took the gun and said,"You know I got your back."

Ace nodded then he charged at the novis while Kris got up and shot at it. Dallas and Marie watched on with surprise and amazement.

_(Theme for fight: All for you by Red) _

Outlaw punched the novis five times then he kneed it in the stomach before dodging three slashes. Kris shot the novis four times then jumped behind a counter to dodge some quills that were shot at her. Outlaw kicked the novis in the face then kicked it again before punching it in the twice elbow dropping on its head. Kris got up and shot the novis again, pushing it back into a wall, then she said,"Babe." as she threw the gun to Ace. Ace caught his revolver then asked,"Oi luv, does that finisher thing work yet?"

"It should. I haven't gotten the chance to test it.",Kris said.

Ace nodded then he spun the cylinder of the revolver three times causing it to announce,"**QUICKDRAW!**"

Ace then charged at the novis, evading getting hit by the quills it launched at him, then once close enough he stuck the barrel of his revolver down the novis' throat and said,"This is for shooting quills at my girlfriend and her family ya wanker."

"**HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN!**",The revolver announced as Ace pulled the trigger and shot an energy burst down the novis' throat, causing it to explode.

_(Theme end)_

Ace flew back and crashed into a wall before falling onto his front and groaning. He then reverted into his civilian clothes and rolled onto his back while saying,"Damn, that is a strong attack."

Ace then sat up and was immediately hugged by Kris, and he said,"Ah! Kris, Kris, my ribs, my ribs!"

Kris pulled back and said,"Sorry babe, it's just that you won and looked awesome while doing it. Although I do wanna take you to a hospital now because you probably have some broken bones with how much stuff you were thrown through."

"There's no probably luv. I have broken some bones.",Ace said in a pained voice, which caused Kris to immediately begin helping him to his feet. Once they were standing, Kris put Ace's arm over her shoulder and they began walking towards the exit until Dallas and Marie walked up to them. Marie smiled then she said,"Thank you Ace for protecting us as well as everyone else."

"You're welcome Mrs Niles.",Ace said. Kris and Ace then looked at Dallas, who stayed silent for a few moments then said,"Thank you. My Krissy chose right with you."

Kris and Ace had surprised expressions then they nodded while saying,"Thank you." in unison. Ace then said,"Well since it seems that you both like me and approve of me, I guess now's as good a time as any to ask this."

"Ask what?",Kris questioned as Ace took his arm from around her shoulder. Ace then pulled a small box out of his pocket and got on one knee and said,"Although I was planning something a bit more extravagant, I feel that I can't wait any longer. Kris Niles, you're a gorgeous, intelligent, and all around amazing woman and in the years I've known you and the year I've dated you, I've enjoyed every second of being your friend and boyfriend. However I am no longer content with just being your boyfriend." Ace then opened the box, revealing a diamond ring, while saying,"So would you do me the honor of becoming my bride. In other words, Kris Niles, will you marry me?"

Kris gained a huge smile on her face and she began to tear up in joy as she said,"Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you Ace Wilder."

Ace smiled widely then he stood up and put the ring on Kris' finger before hugging her. Kris then kissed Ace passionately and he kissed her back with as much passion. Dallas and Marie looked at the two with joy and gratification then Dallas said,"This guy has managed to do the impossible and gotten me to both like him and approve of him marrying my Krissy. All in a day."

Ace and Kris pulled away from one another, looking to Dallas and Marie, and smiled with Kris giggling when Ace kissed her on the neck.

* * *

**Present**

Ginji nodded then he said,"Whoa, all that happened when you met Kris' parents?"

"Yeah, although I tend to only remember the part where she said yes to my proposal.",Ace said with a grin as he and Kris looked at one another with loving eyes. Ginji smiled then he said,"Well then, I guess I shouldn't be all too scared of meeting Bailey's family. I mean at least I won't have to go through something like that."

"Yeah, but still have a bit of worry. I mean guys can be protective of the women they're close to. I should know.",Kris said with a smile as she backed into Ace's chest, and he held her close. Ginji nodded then the three heard a knock at the door and Ginji went to answer it and said,"Who is it?"

"Dallas.",Dallas said from the other side of the door. Ginji raised an eyebrow then opened the door to see Dallas Niles on the other side, his hair and beard now having grey portions in them. Kris and Ace stood up and Kris hugged her father while saying,"Daddy! What brings you by?" with joy.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit my daughter and son-in-law.",Dallas said with a smile while hugging Ace. He then pulled away and looked at Ginji before saying,"Oh and who's this young man?"

"This is Ginji, he's our son.",Ace said with pride and joy. Dallas nodded then said,"Huh, so you're my grandson? Please tell me they didn't have you way before I met Ace."

"No, they adopted me not too long ago actually. Just a few months after Ace became my mentor.",Ginji explained. Dallas nodded then he said,"Cool. Well, nice to meet you Ginji. You can call me Pops."

"Okay Pops.",Ginji said before he tried to go to his room, with Dallas pulling him back. Kris and Ace smiled then Ace put his arm around Kris' shoulders and kissed her on her forehead. Kris smiled then said,"I love you Ace."

"I love you too Kris.",Ace said with a warm smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Days after the last chapter, Denji was in Vakreen's apartment doing push-ups in her room when Vakreen came into the room and said,"Oh, this is unusual. You're usually not up this early."

"Maybe not, but today I am.",Denji said as she stopped exercising and stood up. "Anyway, why did you come in here?"

"I came here to give these back to you.",Vakreen said while holding out the orb which held Denji's Novis powers in it. Denji gasped and she stared at the orb for many moments. Vakreen raised an eyebrow then said,"What's wrong Denji? You've obviously learned to see humanity as an equal and you deserve these back."

Denji shook her head then she said,"While it would be nice to have my powers back, I wish to leave them in your care for a while longer." as she walked to her closet to change clothes.

* * *

At a junkyard, Spade, Ginji, and Bailey stood a few yards away from a large barrel with Spade holding her sword gun. Spade currently wore a pale violet kimono over a black bikini top, blue jean shorts, and black flip flops. Ginji wore a faded blue hooded sweatshirt over a grey t-shirt which had green writing on it, blue jeans and black converse all stars. Bailey wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt that had pink lines going across it, blue jeans, and all black shoes.

Spade sighed then said,"You ready to do this nephew?"

"You know it.",Ginji said with a smile.

"Remind me why we're in a junkyard staring at a barrel?",Bailey questioned.

"We're here to see if a little attack I've been working on is as good as I think. The barrel is filled with some kind of liquid.",Spade said with a smile. Bailey continued to have a skeptical gaze even as she said,"And I'm here because."

"You're here because you said someone needed to be here in case we get hurt. I am here because I wanna see if this attack is cool.",Ginji said. Bailey nodded then she looked up at her boyfriend and said,"Just so you know, I'm probably going to hit you if this anyway gets you or me hurt."

"That's nothing new. Honestly, I'm surprised you actually agreed to come along.",Ginji said. Bailey planted a swift punch to Ginji's side and he grunted while grabbing his side, while Bailey smirked.

"Okay nuff love birds stuff, time for the test.",Spade said. Spade aimed her cutlass at the barrel and was about to fire when she suddenly stopped and stumbled back dropping the cutlass. Ginji and Bailey caught Spade with Ginji saying,"Spade, Spade? You okay?" with concern.

Spade gritted her teeth then coughed a few times while grabbing her arm in pain. She then fell to her knees and pushed the kimono's sleeve down to see that her tattoo had moved once more, now being on her shoulder. Spade groaned in pain then said,"Dammit, this thing moved again."

"Doesn't that mean you're losing time to find that Novis?",Bailey said with concern.

Spade nodded then she pulled her kimono up then said,"I'll find him eventually guys, don't stress about it."

"Yer right about that lass.",The trio heard coming from in front of them. They all looked to the direction of the voice and saw a Novis that looked like an undead pirate. This pirate was a skeleton with ash grey bones and violet eyes that were sunken into the sockets of his skull and he had long messy jet black hair as well as a beard of the same color. This pirate wore a violet pirate coat that had a gold trim and black accents, black pants that had red stripes, black pirate boots, and much jewelry on his hands and around his neck.

"Ye and I were going to meet again eventually. Otherwise, ye be dead.",The pirate said.

"You know this thing Spade?",Ginji asked while getting in front of Spade. Spade got to her feet then said,"I do nephew. That's the Novis that gave me this tattoo."

"That's Edartech?!",Bailey said, looking at the pirate with disgust.

"That be me lass. So, Ms Spade, have ye prepared to fight me?",Edartech said while having a sword made of metallic bones appear in his hands. Spade smirked then she stood up and put on her buckle before saying,"Of course I have. How else can I get this tattoo off of me? Henshin." and changing into Valiant.

Valiant charged at Edartech and, once close enough, slashed at him with her cutlass. Edartech blocked Valiant's slashes then he used her own momentum to push her to the side before he kicked her in the side then punched her across the face. Valiant stumbled then slashed at Edartech, who dodged it then kneed Valiant in the chin before slashing her three times with his sword. Valiant blocked a slash then punched Edartech in the face before kicking him in the side three times. Edartech stumbled slightly then said,"There ya go lass."

Ginji and Bailey gasped then Ginji said,"I have to help her." before he began running towards Spade. Suddenly, Tyrakin appeared in front of Ginji and pushed him back while saying,"Kon'nichiwa musuko, hisashiburi."

"Tyrakin. I don't have time to deal with you, I need to help Spade.",Ginji said while trying to move past Tyrakin. Tyrakin let out a brief chuckle then said,"Oh really? I thought you'd want to fight me so you can know who killed your mother."

"I'll do that later.",Ginji said.

"Even if I was the one who killed her.",Tyrakin said. Ginji stopped in his tracks, being only two feet behind Tyrakin, then looked over his shoulder and said,"What?"

"It was me, I killed your mother. I lied about it being someone else because I wanted to play around with you a bit but I've begun to realize that telling you outright is way more fun.",Tyrakin said with a smirk. Ginji clasped his hand into a fist and he gritted his teeth as his anger and rage began to rise. Bailey ran towards Ginji then said,"Ginji, calm down. Deal with him later, help Spade now."

Ginji looked at his girlfriend then let out a deep breath before he said,"Alright."

Bailey let out a sigh of relief then she looked at Tyrakin with a scowl as he smirked at her then disappeared. Ginji and Bailey scowled then they spun around just as Valiant crashed onto the ground behind them and groaned in pain. Edartech put his sword on his shoulder then said,"My my miss Spade. Seems ye didn't heed my warning to ya. Ya can barely keep up with me in a fight."

"Shut up! I'm gonna beat you, you stupid skeleton.",Valiant said as she got to her feet and readied her cutlass. Edartech rolled his eyes then had his eyes flash violet, which then caused Valiant to stop in place and revert into Spade, who had a pain filled expression on her face as she fell to his knees then her back. Ginji and Bailey ran to Spade's side and saw black vein lines coming from her tattoo and Spade writhed in pain. Ginji and Bailey had worried looks come onto the faces then Bailey said,"What's happening to her?!"

"I activated the curse mark I gave to her. Now instead of taking a few months to kill her, it shall happen in a few hours. Unless she can defeat me or someone is able to break it. However, the only humans who'd be able to do that died centuries ago.",Edartech said before cackling evilly before disappearing. Ginji and Bailey's eyes widened then they looked down at Spade, who writhed and shouted in pain.

* * *

At Ace and Kris' condo, Spade was now laying on the couch still in pain from the tattoo. Ginji, Bailey, Ace, and Kris were around her and Kris put a wet towel over her forehead. A knock was heard at the door and Ace went to and opened the door, revealing Denji and Vakreen. The three walked into the condo with Vakreen saying,"How bad is she?"

"I'm fine!",Spade said in a pain filled voice before she wailed in pure pain while writhing. Denji looked at Spade with worried eyes then said,"What happened to her?"

"The Novis that cursed her came and fought her then activated her tattoo. Said it'd kill her in a few hours instead of a few months unless she defeated him or someone cured her of it.",Bailey said.

"And he said the only people who knew how to cure her have been dead for centuries.",Ginji said. Denji had a worried expression come over her face then she began thinking about something then she said,"I must go."

"Where?",Ace questioned while standing up.

"Somewhere I thought I'd never go back to, especially as a human.",Denji said while looking at her hand. Spade sat up then said,"Well, wherever you're going, I'm going." while gritting her teeth. Ace, Kris, Ginji, Bailey, and Vakreen objected to this but it was Denji who said,"No, you stay. You're in too bad of a shape to walk."

"Me, too bad a shape? Please, I've been through worse. Now I'm going with you pretty lady, whether you want me to or not.",Spade said as she got to her feet and walked over to Denji, all the while trying to ignore her pain. Denji looked at Spade then sighed and said,"Fine, but now that you're coming along this will be more difficult."

Denji then held her hand out to Vakreen and he immediately knew what to do. He took out the orb which held Denji's powers and put it in her hand while saying,"Good luck Denji."

Denji nodded then she and Spade left the condo together. Bailey looked at everyone then said,"Why aren't you guys stopping Spade?"

"Because my sister would've found someway to go anyway, plus I can tell that she's in good hands with Denji.",Ace said while crossing his arms. Bailey looked with uncertainty then she nodded. Ginji then looked at Ace and Kris and said,"Hey, can I talk to you guys privately for sec?"

Ace and Kris nodded then the trio went into Ace and Kris' room with Ace closing the door. Ginji turned to his adoptive parents then he said,"So when the Novis that cursed Spade appeared, Tyrakin also appeared."

"He did? Why?",Ace questioned.

"So he could tell me who killed my mom, which was him. He killed my mom.",Ginji said with sadness. Kris and Ace gained saddened expressions and Kris said,"Ginji, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kris. Part of me expected this.",Ginji said.

"Still, that's one bloody terrible thing to learn bud.",Ace said.

"Maybe for most people it's terrible. For me, it's just another reason to end things with Tyrakin.",Ginji said. Ace and Kris became worried then Kris said,"Ginji no."

"But Kris.",Ginji started to reply.

"I said no Ginji. I understand that you have more than enough reason to go after Tyrakin but you're not going to go off and fight him on your own.",Kris sternly said.

"But Kris, the only way I'll ever be able to get rid of Tyrakin is if I fight him.",Ginji said in a pleading tone.

"We understand that Ginji but Tyrakin isn't an opponent that you can take on by yourself. He's proven time and time again that he's on another level of power from all other Novis.",Ace said.

"I know that but I can beat him, especially since now I can control my powers.",Ginji said.

"Maybe on a power gauge, but Tyrakin hasn't been the enemy he's been just because of his power. He has a fighting prowess well beyond what I've taught you and he's incredibly cunning as well. So the answer is no on you going and fighting him.",Ace said.

"But guys.",Ginji said.

"No buts Ginji. Sorry bout this but it's for your own good.",Ace said authoritatively. Ginji sighed then he nodded and said,"Okay."

Ace and Kris sighed then Kris brought Ginji into a loving hug and she said,"We'll get him another time Gin."

"Okay.",Ginji said while hugging Kris. Kris then left the room and Ace put his hand on Ginji's shoulder while following her. Ginji nodded then he looked out the window and his eye began to faintly glow red as he thought about Tyrakin.

* * *

In Tyrakin's (formerly Reginald's) office, Edartech walked in and said,"Tyrakin, what be the reason ye called me here?"

"I called you here simply to ask a question of you.",Tyrakin said as he pulled out the crystal he took from Rei Tirano's chest. Edartech looked at the crystal then said,"Ah, that be the crystal of Diablaco. I thought this was in Rei's possession."

"It was, before he died. I want to know exactly how it gave him so much power.",Tyrakin said. Edartech nodded then he said,"Well that be a simple question to answer. Rei was able to get power from the crystal because it was housed inside of him, giving him a direct connection to it."

Tyrakin smirked then said,"So just as I thought. Thanks for the information."

Edartech simply nodded then he walked out of the office and said,"Huh, the girl is moving now. That's unexpected."

Tyrakin stared at the crystal then said,"Well no use in delaying my evolution."

Tyrakin then stood up and he put the Xevious buckle on the desk before stabbing the crystal into himself and groaning.

* * *

In a dark forest, Denji and Spade walked together with Denji holding Spade up and helping her walk. Spade winced and Denji made sure she didn't fall then she said while trying to not show how much pain she was in,"Ooh, you've never touched me this much. Gonna make me needy once this is over."

Denji rolled her eyes then put Spade's arm around her shoulders and they continued walking while saying,"This isn't something you should joke about. You're dying after all."

Spade chuckled lightly then said,"I know that, but c'mon I can't be all doom and gloom because of that. Especially with my crush helping me find a cure."

Denji looked at Spade then said in a baffled tone,"That's enough of a reason for you to be optimistic?"

"Yep.",Spade said while gritting her teeth. Spade then lost her footing and Denji kept her up but also placed her down, so that she was sitting on the ground with her back against a tree. Denji had a worried expression come onto her face while she pushed down Spade's kimono to find that her tattoo had moved so that it was on her bicep now and the black vein lines had extended so that were now visible on her right side.

"Dammit, it's getting worse and we're not even there yet.",Denji said in a worried tone. She then took out the orb which held her powers and stared at it before looking at Spade who asked,"Is that the thing that holds your powers?"

Denji raised an eyebrow then Spade said,"I overheard you and Vakreen once. Is that thing what's keeping you from becoming a novis again?"

Denji sighed then said,"Yes. At any time, I can become a Novis once more."

"Then why don't you?",Spade asked, wincing a bit from pain. Denji was completely taken aback by what Spade said and she was going to answer when she heard footsteps. Denji immediately gained a determined expression and she ordered Spade to summon her cutlass. Spade did as she was told and Denji kicked the sword up and caught it in mid-air, now wielding it in a reverse grip. Denji got in a defensive stance then she slashed several vines away from herself and Spade before she shot into the forest several times. Spade's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at how effective Denji was at fighting, having never seen her fight before.

Denji relaxed herself then said,"I expected as much for a stranger, but you'll even attack me Sajel?!"

"Who's Sajel?",Spade questioned.

Suddenly, a woman appeared from a tree floating above the ground. This woman had blue skin like Denji's except it was a darker shade and the markings on her body were colored silver instead of red as was her hair, which was shoulder length. This woman wore a black robe over a grey and white dress along with silver flats. This woman is Sajel.

"Now Denji, I know I taught you better then that.",Sajel said, slightly smug.

"Greetings to you as well mother.",Denji said in a lamented tone.

"Mother?!",Spade commented in complete surprise before calling out in agony once more and grabbing at her tattoo. Denji immediately went to Spade's side, with worry on her face and she began to comfort Spade by stroking her head, softly shushing her, even putting Spade's head on her shoulder. Spade stopped yelling and she looked at Denji and smiled before saying,"I've told you that the best part of this, is having you take care of me. Right?"

Spade then winced and gritted her teeth in agony, with Denji going back to comforting her. Sajel floated over to Denji and Spade then said,"So Denji, What brings you here after not visiting for the last few decades. I assume it has something to do with this girl."

Denji scowled then said,"Yes. This is Spade and she's been cursed by Edartech. I was hoping you'd have a spell that can cure her."

Sajel put her finger on her chin then she said,"Well it just happens I do, however I have it back at my cabin."

"I don't care where it is, I just need it to cure her.",Denji said with at first malice, but it changed into care once she looked at Spade. Spade looked at Denji and grinned then she and Denji stood up, Denji putting Spade's arm around her shoulders. The two then followed Sajel.

* * *

Back in town, Mayunka was entering Tyrakin's office in his human guise while saying,"You called for me boss?"

"Yes I did Mayunka. I called you in here to give you one last task before I promote you.",Tyrakin said, having his back turned to Mayunka. Mayunka nodded then said,"Sure boss, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep Outlaw, Justice and Valiant busy while I deal with my youngest son Bandit.",Tyrakin said.

"Uh sure. I can do that easily.",Mayunka said optimistically.

"Good, now for your promotion.",Tyrakin said while turning to face Mayunka and have shadows stab into Mayunka's entire body before coating him in the shadows.

* * *

Back with Denji and Spade, the two had followed Sajel to her home, which was a cabin that was of a fair size, and they sat on a couch together as Sajel looked for something. Denji continued to keep Spade's cutlass next to her while also keeping her guard up. This caused Spade to look at her and say,"Why are you so tense? I mean that is your mom right?"

"Remember how I told you that my family only did things like marry to preserve our bloodline?",Denji asked. Spade nodded then Denji continued,"Well that also bled over into raising me. I was raised to be a warrior and to be merciless. Now that I'm not so much that second one, I am keeping my guard up so I can protect us if she wants to kill us."

"Oh, that's understandable.",Spade said before she had another spike in pain and she gritted her teeth. Denji immediately laid Spade's head on her shoulder and she said,"Mother!"

"Don't be impatient Denji, I have what you desire right here.",Sajel said as she floated over to Denji and Spade, holding a bottle of light blue liquid. Denji gained a hopeful expression then she reached for the bottle but Sajel pulled the bottle back and said,"Calm down Denji, I have to tell you the cost of using this is before I give it to you."

"Cost?",Denji and Spade questioned.

"Yes the cost. See using this antidote will come at a cost to you my child. You will have to give up your Novis abilities.",Sejal said. Spade gained an apprehensive expression then she looked at Denji as she reached for the vile without hesitation. Spade grabbed Denji's wrist then said,"Wait, Denji."

"What now?",Denji said, being rather frustrated by the situation.

"I can't let you do this if you'll lose something that important to you.",Spade said. Denji stayed silent then she took the vile from her mother and asked,"So does she just drink it?"

"Yes but it must be administered from your body into hers.",Sajel said.

Denji nodded but Spade tried to stop her, only for her pain to spike up again. She wailed in agony and fell on to her back on the couch yet she stopped long enough to say,"Denji, don't save me by giving up your powers."

Denji ignored Spade then she took the cap off the vile and put the liquid into her mouth before leaning down and kissing Spade. The antidote transferred to Spade, who was incredibly surprised by this, through this kiss and once all of it was gone Denji sat up and said,"There, now you should be cured."

"She is, however there's something else she must heal from that you two must discuss.",Sajel said with a smirk before she left the room. Denji sat back and looked at the ground as Spade sat up and said,"Why did you do that? Why did you cure me if it meant you losing a part of yourself?"

Denji stayed silent for many moments until Spade yelled,"Why Denji?!"

"Because you're more important to me than my powers! Are you happy now?!",Denji yelled at Spade. Spade's eyes widened and she said,"I'm more important to you than your powers." in a stunned voice.

"Yes, you are. I'm not surprised that you're stunned by that answer, hell I can't believe it myself. But I find you to be more important than my Novis powers.",Denji admitted. Spade pushed her hair back then she said,"But I thought you didn't like me. I mean I know I've tried to make you like me but even when you did agree to be my friend, I could tell you only tolerated me because I wouldn't go away."

Denji chuckled lightly then she said,"That was the case when I first met you. I couldn't stand you at all, but after you forced our first conversation in the hospital. I just couldn't get you out of my thoughts. I was only mean to you because I was trying to prove to myself that I was still the same person that can kill without caring. But then, you were so persistent in wanting my attention that I couldn't deny that I had, had."

"Had What?",Spade said.

"That I had grown to like you romantically. Honestly, today was the first time where seeing someone in pain made me sorrowful.",Denji said, with a few tears falling from her eyes. She sniffled then said,"What is this? What's happening?"

"You're crying.",Spade said.

"Crying. Heh, this is a new experience.",Denji said while wiping away her tears. Denji regained her composure and said,"Anyway, we should go and inform the others about your health."

Spade stared at Denji then she grabbed her hand and said,"Sajel, where's a private room?"

"The guest room is the last door in the hallway.",Sajel said from a different room. Spade nodded then she dragged Denji to the guest room before closing and locking the door. Denji was confused and said,"What the hell?"

Denji was then cut off by Spade giving her an intense and passionate kiss while also wrapping her arms around her neck. Denji instinctively put hands on Spade's waist then Spade pulled away and said,"Okay first, glad you like me too. Second, you're awesome and I am not letting you feel sad without helping you out of your funk. And lastly, we're not going anywhere until you understand just how much I fucking care for you."

Spade then pulled Denji into another intensely passionate kiss while also moving them both closer to the bed. Denji began kissing Spade back as the two fell onto the bed then she straddled Spade and pinned her to the bed. Denji pulled away then said with a seductive yet somewhat diabolical smirk and tone,"Don't you dare think that I'm letting a vagabond like you control this."

"Don't you think I'm just going to let you control me without fighting back.",Spade said with an eager and seductive smile.

"Ooh, a challenge. I'm gonna enjoy making you into an obedient pet.",Denji said, still having her seductive smirk.

"Do your worst baby momma.",Spade said while moving upwards and smiling seductively. The two women then kissed passionately, with Spade trying to put her arms around Denji only for Denji to pin her arms back down. Denji then took off her jacket as Spade got out of her kimono, shorts, and sandals. Denji then kissed Spade passionately while also putting her hand around the taller woman's neck. Spade smiled and chuckled in the kiss then she was pinned to the bed once more by Denji.

* * *

In the city, Vakreen was by himself thinking about recent events then he snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed someone standing next to him. He turned his gaze to the side to see Justice standing there. Vakreen let out a sigh of relief then said,"Greetings Justice. What brings you here?"

"I am always there, when least expected. For what reason, it is always intended. There is a secret, I've always kept protected. However due to events, I must reveal it even if I may be rejected.",Justice said while getting closer to Vakreen. Vakreen raised an eyebrow while asking,"A secret? You have secrets?"

Justice stayed silent then he began to glow before his armored state was gone and he now stood as a middle aged man with short brown hair and a beard, who wore a dark blue jacket over a grey shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Vakreen had a questioning gaze on his face for a few moments then he said,"You're the man who died alongside my mother."

Justice nodded then said,"Yes I am, but that isn't the only one. For you see, my secret is a rather large one. The reason I hid my face for so long, is one immediately revealed I would have rather. For you see when it comes to relation, Bailey is my daughter." Vakreen blinked in surprise.

* * *

Back with Denji and Spade, the two now laid together with the comforter covering their naked bodies as they embraced one another. Denji stroked Spade's hair, Spade laying her head on Denji's chest and holding Denji by her waist. Spade smiled then she looked up at Denji and giggled, causing Denji to look at her and say,"What are you giggling about?" with a smirk.

"Oh nothing. Just at how I've dreamed of this moment for a long time and am enjoying every second of it.",Spade joyfully said. Denji chuckled lightly then gave Spade a quick kiss on her lips before saying in a soft yet commanding tone,"Behave my pet."

Spade giggled while nodding then her smile went away and she said,"Sorry that you had to lose your Novis powers in order to save me. I know you really wanted to be a Novis again."

"You have nothing to apologize for Spade. It was my choice to save you and I don't regret it one bit. I've also grown fond of being a human, so it's not a loss really.",Denji said while still stroking Spade's hair. Spade nodded then she and Denji kissed once more just before Sajel came into the room. Denji looked at her mother and said,"Mother."

"Sorry for the intrusion but there's a pirate outside wanting your friend.",Sajel said. Spade and Denji looked at one another and said,"Edartech."

Denji and Spade quickly got dressed and went outside along with Sajel to see Edartech standing there with his sword already drawn. He looked at Spade then said,"Aye lass, I see ye got cured of my mark."

"That's right. Now all I gotta do is rattle your bones and beat you back to the grave to get rid of you.",Spade said while putting her buckle on her waist. Denji put her hand on Spade's arm, causing Spade to look at her and see her cautious expression. Spade took Denji's hand off of her arm then said with her usual smile and care free demeanor,"Don't worry baby momma, I'm gonna win against this guy."

"I'm not as confident about that, considering I've seen him fight and he's not one to be taken lightly.",Denji said.

"Neither am I. I got this.",Spade said with confidence before she put her key into the buckle while saying,"Henshin."

Valiant readied her cutlass then she jumped at Edartech, who dodged her. The two looked at one another then began fighting. Valiant blocked two slashes from Edartech then rolled under a slash before kicking him in the back of his knee. Edartech fell to one knee then blocked a slash from Valiant before getting up and elbowing her in the face. Edartech slashed Valiant's chest twice then he was slashed five times before getting drop-kicked in his torso. Edartech stumbled back then sidestepped a slash from Valiant before punching her in the side then kicking her in the same place. Valiant stumbled then she was punched several times before tossing Edartech over her head. Edartech quickly recovers from this and parried a slash from Valiant before thrusting his sword into her torso. Valiant flew back a few feet and landed on her back, causing her cutlass to fly out of her hand.

Denji gasped then she caught the cutlass and looked at it. Sajel nudged her daughter on the elbow before saying,"I would suggest using that to help her out." with a smirk. Denji nodded then she fired several shots at Edartech, hitting him several times in the chest. Denji then said,"Spade catch!" while tossing Valiant the cutlass. Valiant caught the cutlass then said,"Thanks babe. Now for me to finish this guy and try out my new move on him."

Valiant then had violet energy engulf the blade of her cutlass then she readied herself before swinging the cutlass in a downward fashion while shouting,"Valiant Barrage!"

This caused a whole battalion of violet energy pirate ships come from above and firing many energy bursts at Edartech, each of them hitting the skeleton and exploding upon impact. Once this was done, Valiant then threw her cutlass at Edartech, stabbing into his foot and pinning him in place, before she came hurtling towards him in a drop kicking form with violet energy surging around her boots. The drop kick hit Edartech in his head and he went flying back into a tree, exploding on impact with a joyous laughter.

Valiant fell to her back and reverted into Spade, who said,"Ouch, that landing hurt."

Spade then got to her feet as Denji walked up to her and said,"Not bad Spade. Although, I'm definitely going to have to teach you to fight because you're just terrible at it."

"Hey I can fight.",Spade said to her girlfriend.

"No, you know how to flail your arms and a sword around crazily. I'm going to teach you to properly fight.",Denji said while putting her hand on her hips. Spade crossed her arms and playfully pouted then Denji put her hand on Spade's throat and said in a commanding tone,"You're going to learn to fight, understand?"

Spade had a joyously seductive smile come onto her face then she said,"Okay."

"Ah ah ah, how do you address me after I give you a command?",Denji said, enjoying this just as much as Spade.

"Yes ma'am.",Spade said with joy.

"Good girl.",Denji said before she pulled Spade into a loving kiss, with Spade giggling and wrapping her arms around Denji's neck. Sajel smiled then said,"Well, you got what you came for, daughter. You may go now, although you both can stay the night if you wish."

Denji pulled away from Spade then said,"Would you like to stay the night pet?"

"I'll stay anywhere with you Denji.",Spade said. Denji nodded then said,"We'll be staying the night mother. Also apologies if we're too loud. Come now pet." as she led Spade back into her mother's home. Spade smiled and fist pumped while saying,"Yes."

Sajel chuckled lightly then she looked up at the moon and smiled before walking back into her home and closing the door.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

Currently, Vakreen was standing in front of Justice and he said,"You're Bailey's father? But how is it possible that you're standing here before me when you're dead?"

"My spirit never left the earth. It's been tethered here because of my will to protect my daughter as well as those she loves.",Justice said. Vakreen nodded then he said,"Well if that's the case, it explains how you"ve only appeared where Bailey was present but it doesn't explain how… You appeared before Ginji because of Bailey's love for him?"

"That is partly correct. I also appeared in order to make sure Ginji wouldn't do something for which the consequences would be far too great for him to bear.",Justice said as his armor came back onto him. Vakreen raised an eyebrow as Justice continued,"Ginji Ikeda, a boy who knows pain all too well. Must make a choice, between Heaven and Hell. It is by fate, which his hands shall tie. For he will choose, the place his father shall die."

Vakreen's eyes widened at this then he said,"This is much to take in."

"That it is but you are able to bear the burden. By the way, give this to Outlaw next time you see him. Tell him to use it only when needed.",Justice said as he handed Vakreen a large silver four barreled pistol. Vakreen took the pistol then walked away as the evening turned to night. Justice sighed then he disappeared from where he stood.

* * *

At Sajel's cabin, Sajel was in her kitchen sipping tea when Denji came into the room, without her jacket on, and leaned against the kitchen island. Sajel looked at Denji then said,"I take it you and Spade are enjoying yourselves."

"Yes we are enjoying ourselves greatly, however I didn't come in here for idle chat. I want to know what happened to you?",Denji said while crossing her arms. Sajel gained a wise grin then said,"Ah that's my daughter. Perceptive as ever."

"Yes I am, now tell me what happened to you that you made you like this. Because the Sajel I know would've killed any human that crossed her path. No matter if they were her daughter or not.",Denji said. Sajel put her cup down then said,"What happened to me is what happened to you. I was injured during a fight many years ago and I didn't have any potions to heal myself. I was then found by a human and I was brought to their clinic, where they binded my wounds and gave me treatment. I asked them why they helped me of course and they just told me that it was out of kindness."

"That can't be it. You've been shown kindness countless times before and you still wanted those people dead.",Denji commented.

"Yes that is true. However this human did something I thought impossible, they didn't fear me.",Sajel said with a smile.

"They didn't?",Denji questioned.

"No, they felt no fear towards me. I even threatened them with death yet they never showed fear to me. Anyway, it was through this human that I began to learn that humans and Novis aren't so different from one another and that what I was taught was wrong. After this, I decided to try kindness and it hasn't failed me. Especially since I am good friends with that human to this day.",Sajel said with a wise tone. Denji nodded then she sighed with relief and realization,"I guess we both took a liking to the humans way of life."

"That we did, daughter. Now tell me, when do you plan on wedding Spade?",Sajel asked Denji. Denji looked at her with embarrassment and said,"Mother!"

"What? I'd like to know when I can expect grandchildren from you two.",Sajel said nonchalantly. Denji scoffed in embarrassment then Sajel said,"Before you say it, I know Spade was at one point a male. It's obvious when you have eyes like mine."

"Mother, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Besides, I don't think Spade wants children.",Denji said.

"Yes I do.",Spade said as she entered the room, not having her kimono or her sandals on. Spade stood next to Denji then said,"I want my brudda to get a niece or nephew someday. Kinda like how he gave me a nephew."

"How much of that did you hear?",Denji questioned.

"Only the last bit.",Spade said. Denji groaned as she blushed then Spade hugged her and said,"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed.",Denji said, trying to bury her face in Spade's neck. Spade giggled then said,"It's okay baby momma."

* * *

The next morning, Ace was walking into his kitchen, wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots, when he heard a knock at his door and he went to open it. He opened the door and saw Vakreen standing there and he said with a welcoming grin,"Oh Vakreen, wasn't expecting to see you here so early."

"Morning Ace. Where's Ginji?",Vakreen asked with urgency.

"Ginji's at school right now. Kris just got back from taking him actually.",Ace said, becoming suspicious as he watched Vakreen's body language. Vakreen ran a hand through his hair then he said,"That's not reassuring. You need to come with me now."

"Why? Vakreen, what's going on?",Ace asked, now being incredibly suspicious.

"Nothing yet. I just fear that my father and Ginji will meet soon and it won't be good.",Vakreen said. Ace's expression changed to worry when he heard this from Vakreen.

* * *

At Ginji's school, Ginji was putting some books in his locker when Bailey came up to him and said,"Hey Ginji, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you asking?",Ginji said while closing his locker.

"No reason really. It's just that you've had the look on your face that means you're thinking about something.",Bailey said. Ginji nodded then said,"Well I actually have had something on my mind all day. It involves Tyrakin."

"Oh this can't be good. Come over here.",Bailey said before she grabbed Ginji by the hand and led him to an empty room. Once inside, Bailey turned to Ginji then said,"Now you can talk."

"Okay, so remember when Tyrakin appeared in front of me as I tried to help Spade fight that Edartech guy?",Ginji began saying, to which Bailey nodded in response. Ginji then continued,"Well when he appeared he told me that he killed my mom."

"Oh Ginji, I'm sorry.",Bailey said in a sincere voice while putting her hand over Ginji's. Ginji nodded then he said,"Thanks babe. But once he told me that I got this idea in my head to just fight him and be done with it."

Bailey's eyes widened then she said,"That's a bad idea."

"What why?! I have more than enough power to take him on now.",Ginji said, trying his best to convince Bailey to agree with him.

"Yeah but remember the little fact of, you've never beaten him save for when you went berserk!",Bailey retorted, even standing on the tips of her toes so she was near Ginji's height. Ginji stayed silent even as Bailey said with a caring voice,"Look babe, I want you to get justice for your mom but Tyrakin's not someone you should just charge in to fight."

"Maybe not, but I may never get a better chance.",Ginji said, slightly saddened. Bailey got closer to Ginji then said,"Yes you will."

The two teens stared into each other's eyes then they kissed one another lovingly before pulling away from each other and gazing into each other's eyes. Ginji chuckled lightly then said,"Bet it must be weird staring into my one eye."

"Nah, kind of easier than staring into two actually.",Bailey said jokingly, causing Ginji to laugh briefly before he kissed her once again. Suddenly, the two teens heard a commotion coming from the hallway and went out to see students and faculty running towards the gymnasium as the building was being sieged by many Vadi and Waspimklu. Ginji and Bailey saw all of these Vadi and Waspimklu then Bailey said,"Oh my." in shock at the amount of Novi. Ginji simply lifted his left arm and said,"Henshin."

"**BECOME THE BANDIT!**",Ginji's driver announced as he changed into Bandit. Bandit took his guns out of their holsters and began firing at the Vadi and Waspimklu, causing everyone he hit to change into black sludge. Bailey noticed this and said,"They're turning into sludge?"

Bandit began to notice this too, which caused memories of his fight with Rei Tirano to flash in his head. He shook his head then said,"That's weird but doesn't all too much." as he continued shooting down the Novi. Vadi and Waspimklu that were left stopped charging at the students and faculty then in unison growled,"Bandit. Bailey."

Bandit and Bailey looked at all of the Novi as Bandit said,"Okay that's very very creepy."

"Yeah and our cue to run to the exit.",Bailey said as she and Bandit began backing away. Bandit fired off several blasts into the battalion of Vadi and Waspimklu before he and Bailey began running towards any exit they could, with the Vadi and Waspimklu following them. The two tried to escape from every exit they could, but the Vadi and Waspimklu blocked them each time they came close. The two eventually were able to get outside through an emergency exit into a courtyard that was surrounded by Vadi and Waspimklu. Bandit instinctively put Bailey behind him and he guarded her while holding his guns out to the battalion that surrounded the both of them. He then holstered his guns and said,"Bailey, brace yourself!" as he pulled her close. Bailey held onto Bandit as he extended his wing, causing crimson aura to erupt from him and destroy a few Vadi and Waspimklu. The remaining Vadi and Waspimklu saw this and backed away slowly while melting into black sludge. Bandit and Bailey looked at this and Bailey said,"They all melted?"

"What the hell is going on?",Bandit questioned as he looked around. Bandit and Bailey then watched as the black sludge began to merge together and form into Mayunka, who now had six arms and claws on each finger. Mayunka's eyes had also become black with blood red irises and he teeth were now visible due to his lips being gone.

Bandit and Bailey backed away slowly from Mayunka as he growled and stared at them then Tyrakin appeared beside Mayunka while saying,"Don't worry about Mayunka, children. He won't harm you unless I command it."

Tyrakin's attire and appearance had changed since he was last seen. His hair was now in a swept back yet wild fashion and his left eye was now a vibrant violet color and had a black slit in it while his right eye remained the same. Tyrakin now wore a red striped black suit with a crimson dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"Tyrakin.",Bandit said with anger while moving in front of Bailey while unholstering his pistols. Tyrakin put his hand up then said,"Oh please put those down Ginji. I am only here to talk to you."

Bandit kept his pistols readied then he said,"What about?"

"I want to talk to you about your nature. See Ginji, I have had time to reflect on the past times we've interacted and I want to apologise to you. I want to apologise for not being a father and bringing out the best in you.",Tyrakin said while walking towards Bandit and Bailey slowly and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Like you could do that.",Bandit said with much resentment in his voice. Suddenly, Tyrakin appeared beside Bandit and said into his ear,"Oh but I can Ginji."

Bandit gasped and went to try and hit Tyrakin with one of his pistols but Tyrakin immediately caught Bandit's arm. Bailey tried to push Tyrakin away but she was then held back by Mayunka. Bandit tried to get out of Tyrakin's grasp, to no avail, as Tyrakin said,"You have so much potential Ginji, but it's inhibited by this device on your wrist. It holds you back from your true potential as a Novis." while lifting Bandit's arm and pointing to his driver.

Ace and Vakreen came out of the roof entrance door, saw Tyrakin holding Bandit and Ace said in anger,"Get your hands off my son!"

"Ace, wait!",Bandit said urgently while turning his gaze to Ace. Tyrakin took this opportunity to have black and violet shadows cover his free hand then he slammed his hand into Bandit's chest, causing Bandit to stumble back while reverting into Ginji. Ginji coughed in pain then he looked up to see Tyrakin holding his driver in his hands.

"Can't believe you'd allow these humans to desecrate a momento from your mother by merging it with this thing.",Tyrakin said, crushing the driver then throwing it away.

Outlaw, who had changed into Outlaw a few minutes before, and Vakreen, who had become his ignited self, charged at Tyrakin and attacked the man. Tyrakin simply put up his hand and shadows held both men in place. He smirked then said,"Now I can't have you two interfering in my bonding session with Ginji."

"Bonding? Why would I want to bond with you?!",Ginji exclaimed in anger. Tyrakin smirked then appeared in front of Ginji and said,"Because I am about to unleash your true self."

Tyrakin then had had everyone, himself included, disappear from the roof of the school and into the school's parking lot. Tyrakin then pushed Ginji back, causing the boy to tumble back.

Holding his arms out to either side, Tyrakin held himself in a wide open stance as jet black, violet, and vibrant pink energy began to swirl around him before enveloping the novis entirely. The ground shook violently, causing everyone to lose their footing as a twister formed in the sky directly above Tyrakin, the power of which was so strong that it began to draw everything in around him. Cars crashed into the school, causing them to burst into flames upon impact. Trees were ripped from the ground, tearing up acres of dirt with their roots and birds were sucked in, not even the strongest being able to escape the pull of the vortex. Ginji held his ground, grabbing a rusted old pipe that was driven into the ground and clung on for dear life as it seemed the pull of the vortex was only getting stronger. Mayunka, Vakreen, Bailey, and Outlaw only staying in place because they were held down by shadows. Even school itself was sucked into this vortex while crumbling in the process.

That was until suddenly, the vortex let out a powerful screech before exploding outward, casting everything it had drawn in to scatter and tear the surroundings asunder until only Ginji and the others remained in a large vacant crater as the energy around Tyrakin pulled itself into the Novis as he flexed his arms outward.

"Ah," Tyrakin grinned, "not bad for a single stretch."

"A single stretch.. wha-" Ginji looked up, only to gasp in horror at the man who now stood before him. Outlaw, Vakreen, and Bailey gasped at the sight before them.

Tyrakin stood in the center of the crater, a long torn cape billowing out from the deep purple samurai-esc armor he now wore. The armor in question was covered head to toe with yellow teeth, from the imposing pauldrons that shot out to the sides in a dramatic point, to the tasset that mimicked the chest armor's design, and the gauntlets which were jagged with a vibrant yellow stripe running down the middle of them. Even the boots bore teeth but that was hardly the most imposing element of the armor. That was either the golden horns of Tyrakin's helm, or the waste of the armor itself which, in the middle of the taset and the blood colored under suit, was what could only be described as a maw of teeth that ran vertically along Tyrakin's waste that lead into a black soul crushing void. Tyrakin also now had grey, a jagged mouth, and the whites of his eyes were now pitch black while his right iris changed to being yellow and his left eye was still violet.

"Yes my son.. a single stretch," Tyrakin smirked at Ginji, "which is far more than you'll need to do, in order to survive what is about to transpire."

Tyrakin began moving towards Ginji, who just began to instinctively back away from the man. Tyrakin continued to have his smirk then he was slightly surprised when Mayunka crashed in front of him. He then looked over to see Justice putting Bailey on her feet then aiming his gun. Tyrakin chuckled then said,"So the spirit has finally arrived. Was wondering if you would."

"I always appear to judge the guilty.",Justice said before he charged at Tyrakin and shot him several times. The shots from Justice's gun bounced off of Tyrakin's armor and he chuckled lightly before summoning a black hilted greatsword that had a violet yellow edged blade that had an arrow head shaped tip. Justice jumped up and kicked Tyrakin in the face before dodging several slashes from the man. Justice then punched Tyrakin in the face before floating back from him.

Justice landed in front of Ginji then turned to the boy and said,"Go now."

"What?",Ginji questioned.

"Leave here now boy. I can't defeat him and if you do, you'll only condemn yourself.",Justice said with urgency. Suddenly, Justice was stabbed through the back by Tyrakin's sword and he dropped his gun while Outlaw, Bailey, and Vakreen gasped. Tyrakin yanked his sword out of Justice, causing the spirit to fall to his knees then to his side while having his armored state disappear. Bailey's eyes widened and she said in a saddened tone,"Dad."

Tyrakin heard this then used his foot to push Justice onto his back then he smirked and said,"I thought you seemed familiar. You're the guy who Zuktaren was with the night I killed her."

Justice simply looked at Tyrakin before weakly saying,"You're…. a devil…. malicious to the core. After this day…. you…. will be no more."

Justice then turned into gold energy before he faded away, leaving behind only his gun. Tears began to stream down Bailey's face while Tyrakin smirked and looked at Ginji, who stayed silent with a shocked look on his face. Vakreen gritted his teeth then he flared his flames brightly, causing the shadows around himself and Outlaw to vanish. Tyrakin, paying no attention to Vakreen, stared at Ginji then in a disappointed voice said,"Still no reaction. Guess you will only be this useless and if that's the case, you must die."

Tyrakin then prepared to stab Ginji, who braced himself, then as he made the motion to stab the boy, Outlaw pushed Ginji out of the way and was stabbed through the heart. Bailey, Vakreen, and even Tyrakin gained surprised expressions while Ginji stared at the sight with a shocked and saddened expression. Outlaw's transformation broke and Ace stood in place with a sword going through his chest.

"ACE!",Ginji shouted in complete sorrow and rage.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

"ACE!",Ginji shouted in complete sorrow and rage. Ace grunted as his knees began to buckle then Tyrakin said,"I actually wasn't going to kill you Outlaw, however I can't change the decisions of a moron such as yourself."

Tyrakin then took his sword out of Ace's chest and Ace fell to his side next to Justice's gun. Ginji moved over to Ace's body and he said in a sob,"Ace, Ace."

"He's not getting up anytime soon musuko. All you're doing is talking to a corpse. Maybe you need to see some more, Mayunka.",Tyrakin said. Mayunka nodded then he put Bailey down before raising his fist. Vakreen charged at Mayunka and shot a torrent of fire towards him, hitting the monster in the head.

Ginji began to only hear his own heartbeat as he looked at Ace's dead body then he let out a deathly roar, Ginji's back convulsed as six burning red wings ripped out from his back and engulfed him in flame. Raging over him and twisting his form, the flames soon dissipated leaving the once normal boy Ginji, who now stood hunched over with his wings taking the likeness of a cloak, his skin now as pale and eroded as dusty old bones and his hair the same burning red color as his wings.

"G-Ginji...?",Bailey muttered under the shadow of the boy she once knew.

Ginji growled, lunging his neck forward to reveal his one red, sunken in eye, the white of which was now as black as obsidian. The other of which was covered by a deep blue eye patch, the same color as the feathers that now covered his chest and legs. Gritting his teeth together, he bared his burning red claws at Tyrakin which protruded from arm guards of the same color.

Tyrakin smirked then said,"Finally, you've unleashed your true self musuko."

Ginji only scowled at Tyrakin then he summoned a sword that had a black hilt and a blue blade with a circular red jewel in the center near the hilt before saying,"I'm not your son. YOU BASTARD!"

Ginji then rushed at Tyrakin and slashed at him with his sword. Tyrakin blocked the slash with his own blade, causing the two to make a crater in the ground. Tyrakin smirked then said,"That's what I've wanted. Don't hold anything back, musuko!" with evil joy.

Ginji let a rage filled yell as he slashed at Tyrakin once more, Tyrakin using his sword to block the slashes. Tyrakin slashed at Ginji, but Ginji flipped over Tyrakin while still slashing at the man. Tyrakin spun around and attempted to punch Ginji, but his punch was caught by the boy and he was kicked in the face, sending Tyrakin back towards the street. Ginji rushed towards Tyrakin at an untraceable speed then he tried to slash Tyrakin, but the man blocked it effortlessly. Tyrakin then kneed Ginji in his stomach before tossing him into an oncoming eighteen wheeler. Ginji regained his footing then he took the driver out of the eighteen wheelers cab before slamming the entire truck onto Tyrakin. Tyrakin jumped through the truck's trailer then he saw Ginji charging at him and he made a giant fist of shadows hit Ginji through a nearby building then he rode a wave of shadows towards Ginji.

Ginji sprouted his wings, causing burning red and deep blue flames to erupt from him, before he flew towards Tyrakin and the two clashed blades. Ginji flew around Tyrakin, constantly darting at the older man and slashing at him. Tyrakin slashed at Ginji each time the boy was close enough to him then he sent shadows at Ginji, who cut each of them down. Ginji then sent a torrent of burning red and deep blue flames at the wave of shadows Tyrakin was riding on, causing them to break and Tyrakin to go crashing into the street. Tyra tumbled on the ground but quickly managed to get to his feet before he caught a charging Ginji, then slammed him into the street. Ginji gritted his teeth then roared then he breathed burning red and deep blue flames at Tyrakin, hitting him in the face and chest. Tyrakin moved back, barely being hurt by the flames, then he was punched in the face three times then spin kicked in the gut. Tyrakin smirked then he elbowed Ginji in the side of the head before uppercutting the boy in the chin. He then grabbed Ginji by his leg and slammed him into the ground three times as hard as he could. Ginji slashed Tyrakin across the chest then launched off of him before tackling him and sending the both of them through several buildings.

* * *

Back at the crater, Bailey and Vakreen stood over Ace's body as Kris, Spade, and Denji came up to it. Kris knelt down to her husband's body and began crying as she hugged it close. Spade held back tears along with Bailey. Kris then looked up and said,"Where's Ginji?" while still sobbing.

"He's fighting Tyrakin. He's turned into a full Novis and they're destroying the city with their battle.",Vakreen said in a solemn tone. Denji stayed silent then she looked down at Justice's gun to see that it was slowly moving towards Ace's hand. She gained a confused expression then she also noticed that Vakreen had a silver glow coming from his back.

"Vakreen, why is there a glow coming from behind you?",Denji asked. Vakreen looked at Denji with confusion then he realized something and reach behind him and took out the silver pistol Justice gave him to see that it was shining silver. He then remembered what Justice told him and he put the silver pistol in Ace's right hand just as Justice's revolver made it to Ace's left hand. A blinding flash of light emitted from both pistols then it died down just as fast as it appeared. Kris, Spade, Vakreen, and Denji gained confused expressions then they went away when suddenly, Ace shot up while gasping loudly then he began coughing and groaning,"Blimey, being dead is not a smashing experience."

Ace then looked around him and said,"I'm just going to assume you all are mad and chuffed to see me alive."

"Babyyy!",Kris shouted joyfully while hugging Ace and planting many kisses onto his cheek and lips. Ace huffed Kris back then he kissed her passionately on her lips before pulling away and saying,"Ooh, I think I could get used to this."

"Brudda, how you's alive?",Spade said while putting her hand on her hip. Ace looked at his sister then said,"I'm gonna have to explain that later Spade. Right now I need to get to Ginji, where is he actually?"

An explosion could be seen from further in the city and Denji said,"I believe Bandit is that way."

"Oh great. Okay let's see if this thing will actually come.",Ace said while walking up from the group and holding out his hand. Kris raised an eyebrow then said,"If what will come?"

Suddenly, a mechanical silver and black horse appeared from a cloud of silver, bronze, gold, and black energy and stood in front of Ace. Ace smirked then said,"Brilliant." as he got onto the horse. Ace then looked at Kris and others before saying,"I'll be back in a bit. Deal with Mayunka please."

Ace then rode the mechanical horse as it darted into the city at a break neck speed. Kris and the others gained confused expressions then Vakreen turned to Mayunka and said,"Oh right I forgot about you."

"Wait Vakreen.",Denji said as she and the others turned to Mayunka. She then looked at Mayunka and saw that he was hurting through his eyes and she said in a compassionate tone,"Don't let him suffer any longer."

Vakreen nodded while Spade said,"I'll help him too baby momma." to Denji in a caring tone. Denji looked at Spade then planted a quick kiss to her lips before saying,"Thank you Spade."

Spade nodded then she put her buckle on her waist while saying,"C'mon V, we gots to help my baby momma's friend. Henshin." and changing into Valiant. Vakreen and Valiant then charged at Mayunka, ready to kill him.

* * *

Back with Ginji, he and Tyrakin clashed blades then tried to overpower each other. Tyrakin chuckled insanely then said,"That's right musuko. Give into your anger and your hatred. Let out the true Novis within you."

Ginji gritted his teeth then he kicked off of Tyrakin and landed a few feet away from him. Ginji then let out an angered sigh before he said,"It's been so easy to do that, but it isn't what Ace would want me to do."

Tyrakin raised an eyebrow as Ginji continued,"Ace would want me to beat you but not for revenge or even to settle a score. He'd want me to beat you because you're an evil that will never change and because it's my duty to beat you as Bandit. No, it's my duty as Ginji Wilder."

"Wilder? But your name is Ikeda, at least it's the last name your mother had me choose in order to blend in.",Tyrakin said while putting his sword on his shoulder.

"No my name's Wilder, because my parents are Ace and Kris Wilder. You're just the sperm donor I can't stand.",Ginji said in a determined and calmly angered tone. Tyrakin became enraged by what Ginji had said then he sent many shadows towards Ginji. Ginji slashed all of the shadows down then he fired a torrent of burning red and deep blue flames at Tyrakin, who charged through the flames and punched Ginji in the face. Tyrakin punched Ginji five more times then grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground. Ginji gagged and grunted as he was strangled by Tyrakin. Tyrakin grinned evilly then said,"You know, if you I thought I could make you better than your brother or your mother, but instead you decide to live like them and be human. Since that's your choice, you can share the same fate as Outlaw."

Ginji gagged then he punched Tyrakin in the stomach four times, causing the monstrous man to grunt in pain but never let up on choking the boy. Ginji's eye began to close as he slowly lost more and more air. Tyrakin then got off of Ginji as he was shot in the shoulder. Ginji gasped for air then he looked back and gained a surprised expression as he saw Ace on his horse riding towards him and Tyrakin aiming the silver pistol he had acquired. The mechanical horse Ace was riding then rammed into Tyrakin, causing the monstrous man to fly back and crash into the road. Ace stopped the horse then got off of it and the horse disappeared as Ace helped Ginji to his feet and said,"How ya doin mate?"

"Ace, how?",Ginji asked with a joyful smile on his face. Ace put his hand up then said,"I'll explain after we beat your psycho dad."

"Ace, he's not my dad. You are.",Ginji said with sincerity. Ace looked at Ginji and smiled warmly before he and Ginji hugged each other happily. The two pulled away from one another then Ace said,"I'm so proud of you Ginji."

Tyrakin stood up then said,"How are you alive?!" to Ace in anger.

Ace gained a serious and angered scowl before he turned to Tyrakin and said,"You don't need to know that. What you do need to know is that I'm going to kick your arse for A) killing me, B) being a thorn in my side for far too long, and most importantly C) you hurt my family. So, let's skip the formalities and just get to me kicking your arse."

Ace then put his driver on his waist before he said,"Henshin." and many silver, gold, bronze, and black energy stars appeared around Ace before colliding with him and forming into new armor.

(_**Author's note: Okay, I'd try and describe this armor but it's better to just direct you to my deviantart where a photo of the form is. My deviantart is IAmSkullKid. Anyway back to the story.)**_

"**OUTLAW STAR!**",the driver announced as Outlaw stood proudly. Ginji smirked then said,"Huh, wonder when Kris began working on this form."

l

"Uh she didn't, got this while dead. Now let's beat this guy.",Outlaw said to Ginji while taking out his pistols, the silver four barreled pistol being in his right hand while Justice's revolver was in his left. Ginji nodded then readied his sword while saying,"I'm down for that Ace."

_{Theme for fight: Believe by Beartooth} _

Outlaw and Ginji rushed at Tyrakin, who roared then charged at the two. Tyrakin slashed at Outlaw, who effortlessly jumped over the slash and shot Tyrakin in the back twice, causing the man to stumble forward. Ginji slashed Tyrakin twice then he blocked a kick, still flying several feet away, before cutting down several shadows that were thrown at him. Outlaw kicked Tyrakin in the face then he dodged several slashes before firing three shots into Tyrakin's torso, causing Tyrakin to stumble back and groan. Outlaw chuckled then jumped up and delivered five powerful kicks to Tyrakin's face before he landed and sidestepped to avoid Ginji, as he darted at Tyrakin and punched the man directly in the chin. Tyrakin stumbled back then roared and made a platoon of Vadi and Waspimklu appear around Outlaw and Ginji. Outlaw and Ginji stood back to back then Outlaw asked,"Since when could he do this?"

"About a few minutes before you arrived at my school.",Ginji pointed out. Outlaw nodded then he put the cylinders of each of his guns on one another before he moved both guns away from each other, causing the cycling era to spin then stop and announce in a voice reminiscent of Spade's,"**VALIANT STAR!**"

Several violet energy pirate ships appeared above Outlaw and Ginji that then began fitting upon the many Vadi and Waspimklu while Ginji looked on in amazement. Outlaw shot several Vadi and Waspimklu then, once the ships disappeared and more Vadi and Waspimklu appeared, he put his guns together before sliding them apart. The cylinders of the guns spun around then stopped and the guns announced in a voice reminiscent of Ginji's,"**BANDIT STAR!**"

Outlaw then began shooting his guns and the shots were now like the ones that came from Bandit's pistol, blowing many Vadi and Waspimklu away. Ginji revealed his wings and flew through the army of Vadi and Waspimklu, cutting most of them down then he set himself on fire before he charged through the crowd, destroying each Vadi and Waspimklu he went past.

Once the army of Vadi and Waspimklu were destroyed, Outlaw and Ginji stood side by side and they shot at Tyrakin, hitting him all over. Tyrakin stumbled back then roared before rushing at the two and slashing at each of them wildly. Outlaw blocked a slash by kicking the sword Tyrakin wieded then Outlaw said,"Ginji, how is he still going after all the punishment we've given him?"

Ginji shrugged while blocking three slashes from Tyrakin, he then noticed that in the center of Tyrakin's tasset was the same crystal that was in Rei's chest. Ginji then punched Tyrakin several times then he looked at Outlaw and said,"Ace, he has the same crystal Rei had in the middle of his chest armor. Maybe if we destroy it, he'll die."

"Eh worth a shot.",Outlaw said before narrowly dodging a slash. Outlaw and Ginji jumped back from Tyrakin then Ginji ignited his sword with burning red and deep blue flames then he charged at Tyrakin and stabbed the monstrous man in the crystal on his tasset, causing it to crack. Ginji then flew into the air as Outlaw Aimee his guns at Tyrakin as the guns announced,"**JUSTICE STAR!**"

Ace then fired five black and red surging energy bursts, four coming from his four barreled pistol, at Ginji's sword. The bursts hit Ginji's sword, causing the sword to be driven further into the crystal, cracking it further.

"Damn that crystal is bloody tough. Guess I gotta use this then.",Outlaw said before he put away his pistols and pressed the star on his driver five times, causing it to announce in the normal driver voice,"**FINAL STAR!**"

Silver, bronze, gold, and black energy gathered and surged around Outlaw's right leg as he charged at Tyrakin. Outlaw then jumped up and came down towards Tyrakin with a flying side kick. Ginji flew behind Outlaw then used his burning red and deep blue flames to propel Outlaw forward while he shouted,"Go get him Ace!"

"**CLIMACTIC HIGHNOON BREAKDOWN!**",The driver announced as Outlaw's kick connected with Ginji's sword, sending both him and the sword through Tyrakin. Outlaw slid a few feet behind Tyrakin and Ginji's sword stabbed into the ground in front of him. Tyrakin stumbled back and said,"Outlaw, you've turned my son into a great warrior."

"No I didn't, I just guided him.",Outlaw said. Tyrakin chuckled then he exploded while shouting in pain.

_{Theme ends}_

Outlaw sighed in relief then he stood up as Ginji landed next to him. The two looked at one another then they chuckled lightly while hugging each other. The two pulled away from one another then Ginji asked,"Okay so, mind explaining how you're alive and how you got such a sick looking form?!"

"Well both have the same answer. That answer being your mom.",Outlaw said in a wise tone. Ginji's eye widened, then Outlaw said,"Yeah. She came to me just as I was about to go up to see God and said that she couldn't let me die before I saw you become the man you're destined to be. Plus she commended me for molding you into, in her own words, not being Tyrakin."

"Wow, I'd say that I don't believe you but considering I've seen some freaky things these past few months, I believe you.",Ginji said while putting his hand on the back of his neck. Outlaw then put his hand on Ginji's shoulder and said,"She also wanted me to tell you that she's proud of you and that she loves you so much." in a sincere voice. Ginji smiled then he said,"Ah c'mon man, don't make me cry."

"Hey, it's okay to cry.",Outlaw said casually. Ginji chuckled then he said,"Yeah, guess it is."

Outlaw chuckled lightly then he said,"So six wings that make a cloak?"

"Yeah, I don't know why it happened either.",Ginji said while motioning to his attire. Outlaw nodded then said,"Well, looks good on you mate. Now let's go to Kris and the others. I got some explaining to do to them and they need to see that you're okay."

Ginji nodded then he said,"Mind if we get some food on the way? I'm starved."

"That we can agree on.",Outlaw said. Outlaw and Ginji then began walking down the road with them both going back into their civilian forms. Ace looked at Ginji and smiled then the two threw their arms over each other's shoulders as they walked.

* * *

At Ace and Kris' condo, Ginji and Ace were watching tv together while eating pizza then they both looked to the door when Kris came in and said in a concerned yet fierce voice,"WHERE'S MY BABY BOY?!"

"I'm right here Kris.",GInji said casually while waving. Kris ran over to the couch and hugged Ginji tightly, causing Ginji to gag and say,"Kris… can't breathe."

Kris let go of Ginji then she sat in between Ace and Ginji before saying in a relieved sigh,"I'm so happy both my guys are okay."

"Aw, I love you too babe.",Ace said before planting a loving kiss on Kris' cheek. Ginji simply hugged Kris then said,"Love you too Kris."

Bailey, Spade, Denji, and Vakreen walked into the condo and Bailey immediately ran over to Ginji, who stood up. Bailey hugged Ginji tightly and he grunted while straining to say,"Bailey… crushing… my ribs. Let go please."

Bailey let go of Ginji and he took in a deep breath before saying,"Thank you."

Bailey then punched Ginji in his stomach before kissing him passionately. Ginji and Bailey began making out then Denji said,"Is that something they do often?"

"Yeah.",Ace, Kris, and Vakreen said in unison.

"I'm hoping we can do things like that often baby momma.",Spade said seductively while looking at Denji and biting her lip. Denji pulled Spade close then spanked her while saying in a seductive yet commanding tone,"Behave Spade." causing Spade to giggle in excitement.

Vakreen nodded then he said,"Okay, I'm ecstatic about the outcome of events but I do believe we need to address the elephant in the room."

Everyone looked at Ace and he said,"What?"

"Brudda, you's got to tell us how you're not dead right now.",Spade said while putting her arms around Denji's neck. Ace nodded then he stood up and walked to the back of the room before saying,"Well it's a bit hard to explain without me sounding like I'm completely knackered."

"Considering that you were resurrected from the dead, I believe we will be able to handle it.",Vakreen said. Ace sighed then said,"Okay then, but don't say I didn't warn you. The reason I'm not dead lies in two people we all know and possibly interacted with at some point; those people being Justice and Ginji's mother, Zuktaren"

* * *

**Flashback**

_In a white void, Ace opened his eyes then sat up and looked around before saying,"Where in the bleeding hell am I?"_

_Ace then stood up and said,"I'd say it's heaven but I don't see any golden gates or angels."_

"_Greeting Ace Wilder.",Ace heard a feminine voice say from behind him. Ace turned around to see an Asian woman with long black hair that wore all white clothing standing behind him. Ace raised an eyebrow then said,"Who are you?"_

"_I am Zuktaren. You know my son's, Vakreen and Ginji.",Zuktaren said in a wise tone. Ace's eyes widened then he said,"You're Ginji's mother? If you're here then that means, I am dead."_

_Ace put his hands on his hips then said,"Damn, guess I couldn't see Ginji grow up like I wanted." _

"_You will Ace, it is not your time to die.",Zuktaren said while putting a hand on Ace's shoulder. Ace looked Zuktaren in her eyes and asked,"It isn't but I died. I don't believe I can come back from that."_

"_Usually no, but in certain cases you can. Such as, when you're integral to the destiny of my son.",Zuktaren said with a smile. Ace was overcome with happiness then he gained a questioning gaze while asking,"Wait ma'am, why are you going through so much to keep me alive? I mean even if I'm integral to Ginji's destiny, I've taught him all I can."_

_Zuktaren let out an amused chuckle then she walked past Ace while saying,"You've taught him all you can about fighting and being a hero, but you have so much more to teach him as a man. See you and your wife, Kris, have done something for Ginji neither Jun nor Tyrakin could. You both have made him realize that even through tough times, you can rely on others to help. You've both also given him the family and love that he could never have received, even if I was alive." _

_Ace turned to Zuktaren as she turned to him. The two looked at each other with caring gazes then Ace said,"You made a great kid Ms Zuktaren."_

_Zuktaren had a small smile appear on her face then she said,"Thank you Mr Wilder, but I can't take credit for all of it. Because it is you and your wife who're making Ginji into a great man." _

_Ace smiled then he said,"Thank you."_

_Zuktaren nodded then she said,"Now you must go and help Ginji defeat Tyrakin with the weapons given to you by myself and Justice."_

_Ace raised an eyebrow then his four barreled pistol and Justice's revolver appeared in his hands and he gained a determined expression on his face. Ace then turned on his heel while Zuktaren said,"And Mr Wilder, please tell Ginji that I'm proud of him and that I love him so much."_

"_I will gladly do that.",Ace said before he began running towards a blinding light._

* * *

**Present**

Everyone had caring expressions as Ace concluded then Ace said,"That's how it happened. Sadly she could get rid of the scar that's now on my chest."

"Eh, I think it gives you character and makes you even hotter.",Kris said while walking over to Ace and standing beside him. Ginji walked over to Ace and Kris then said,"Thank you guys for everything."

"It was no problem Ginji.",Ace said sincerely. Ace, Kris, and Ginji then hugged each other tightly while Ginji silently said,"Kāsan, arigatōgozaimasu. Ore wa kazoku o mitsukemashita, soshite ore wa anata o hokori ni shite ikimasu."

"_Anata ga suru koto o shitte iru, Ginji.",Zuktaren said in a caring tone inside Ginji's mind. _Ginji's eyes widened in surprise then he looked up to see Zuktaren standing near the wall with a loving smile on her face. Ginji smiled warmly at Zuktaren, even as she disappeared from where she stood.

Ginji then pulled away from Ace and Kris then he said,"Well since everything is over, for the most part. I just wanna say that I'm sorry Kris."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?",Kris questioned. Ginji then took out his destroyed driver while saying,"Well before my Novis powers activated, Tyrakin destroyed my driver. This is all that I could find of it in the crater."

Kris stayed silent then she shouted in surprise. She took the destroyed driver and said,"He destroyed one of my masterpieces! HE DESTROYED ONE OF MY MASTERPIECES!" in anger.

Ginji backed away from Kris then Bailey said,"Hey at least you didn't see him crush it. I worked hard on putting that Noir form in there and now look at it." with genuine anger in her voice. Ginji looked at Bailey then said,"Oh no, you're becoming like her with stuff."

"Yeah. I need to be like that considering how reckless you are when fighting. I mean would it have killed you to at least have tried and stopped him from BREAKING YOUR DAMN DRIVER!",Bailey said with frustration while moving closer to Ginji. Ace and Ginji looked at one another and grimaced while Kris said with joy,"Oh, she's learning. I'm so proud."

Vakreen chuckled while Spade joyfully said,"I think we all need to celebrate. Let me go get my brew."

"Nu-uh, you're not allowed to drink that as much as you have been.",Denji said while pulling Spade closer. Spade looked at Denji then whined,"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't be drunk every hour of everyday, plus I need you coherent enough to teach me more about human customs.",Denji said. Spade thought about it then said,"Uh Huh, that makes sense."

"Thank you, now be a good girl and kiss me.",Denji said in a loving yet commanding tone. Spade happily squealed before kissing Denji and putting her arms around her neck. Ace saw this then said,"You two finally got together."

"That's right brudda. Denji is now my baby momma and I'm her pet.",Spade happily said with a joyful smile while hugging Denji's head into her breasts. Denji looked at Ace then said,"It's only been a day since we officially became a couple so I'm still training my pet here, so sadly we must leave the festivities."

Denji then took Spade by the hand and walked towards the door, being given the keys to her and Vakreen's apartment by Vakreen. Spade looked at everyone and said,"Bye guys!" as she and Denji left. Vakreen smirked then said,"I must also leave. Have to be the leader of the Novis."

"See you later Vakreen.",Ginji said with a smile.

"Goodbye little brother.",Vakreen said before he left the condo. Kris, Ace, Ginji, and Bailey looked at each other then Kris said,"So what do you guys want to do?"

"Well I'd like to take a vacation. I think we've earned one.",Ace suggested. Kris nodded then said,"Oh honey, I am always down to go vacationing with you. Especially if it involves us being on a beach in our swimsuits."

"Well we usually don't keep our swimsuits on for long.",Ace said in a seductive manner while leaning down to kiss Kris. Ginji became uncomfortable and he said,"Okay, okay no. Parents being lovey dovey is a no."

"Oh come on, you've seen them do this hundreds of times.",Bailey said.

"Yeah, and I still feel like a third wheel sometimes.",Ginji said. Bailey thought about it then said,"Yeah point taken. Let's go."

Bailey and Ginji then left the condo together. Kris and Ace chuckled then they sat on the couch together and cuddled. Kris sighed in relief then she said,"I don't know if I ever told you this but, I'm glad you saved Ginji that day."

"You haven't but don't worry luv. I'm glad I saved him too, because he's made our lives so much better.",Ace said with sincerity.

"He has. Who would've thought that I'd we'd be parents now.",Kris said.

"Not me.",Ace said. The couple smiled then kissed each other before cuddling and flipping the channels.


End file.
